TRAICIÓN
by SakuraK Li
Summary: La boda de Shiryu y Shunrei se llevará a cabo en Japón. La joven pareja ha insistido que todos los medios hermanos estén presentes sin imaginar que un secreto saldrá a la luz provocando mas de una pelea entre dos hermanos.
1. Encuentro

**ENCUENTRO**

* * *

En una refrescante tarde de otoño la mansión Kido se llenaba de sus antiguos inquilinos. Los adolescentes habían quedado atrás para dar paso a hombres jóvenes con sueños realizados, ilusiones venideras y algunos fracasos. En Japón se habían quedado el par de hermanos legítimos y el eterno protector de Saori; Seiya. Frecuentemente era visitado por su hermana Seika que gustaba de vivir en Grecia.

Shiryu tras la batalla de Hades y asegurarse que su vista se había recuperado de alguna forma inexplicable, fue el primero en partir, no era un secreto que en Rozan más que un hogar encontró el amor. Hyoga permaneció algunos años al lado de su mejor amigo hasta que repentinamente regresó a Siberia, Saori ante la negativa absoluta de los herederos Kido por manejar el imperio de Mitsumasa se vio forzada a llevar las riendas de esté ayudada por Ikki, que resultó ser muy eficaz para defender los intereses del imperio Kido, ante las tomas hostiles de empresarios con mayor experiencia en el mundo de los negocios. Las razones de Ikki para actuar así fueron cuestionadas a su espalda por Seiya y Hyoga, no se explicaban como el mayor de espíritu libre e indomable decidió quedarse bajo el yugo del imperio Kido que por tantos años había odiado y renegado, solo Shun llegó a conocer las verdaderas razones.

Saori les daba la bienvenida a los recién llegados en el recibidor de la mansión, cuando el timbre interrumpió los cálidos abrazos y saludos.

- Lo…siento…es…que…–jadeó sin aliento Shun recargando la palma de la mano izquierda contra el pecho de la persona que abrió la puerta, estaba doblado por la cintura con la mirada hacia el piso intentando reponerse.

- Las llaves…–dijo cansinamente Tatsumi.

- …tu auto…–afirmó Ikki. El peliverde movió la cabeza afirmativamente sin cambiar de posición.

- …la grúa...–intervino Seiya. Volvió a asentir.

- …el teléfono…–ordenó con un suspiro Saori a Tatsumi.

- ¿Que pasa? –interrogó confuso Shiryu, observando el comportamiento despreocupado de sus compañeros.

- Es una costumbre o ¿planeas hacerlo tradición? –rió Seiya –Shun, es cliente frecuente de las grúas.

- Que mala condición ototo –señaló burlonamente Ikki –y te dices santo de Atena.

- Eso pasa Ikki, cuando dejas de entrenar –contestó Seiya mostrándo con orgullo al aludido sus bien formados bíceps, Saori dejó escapar una risa burlona.

- Te recuerdo Seiya que eres el primero en pedir tiempo fuera cuando juegas con los chicos –rió la pelimorada.

- Oye…tuve que correr… desde el centro –defendió débilmente Shun.

- ¡Hey! podrían explicarme –exigió el dragón atónito, atrayendo la atención de los presentes, que envueltos en la rutina habitual se habían olvidado momentáneamente de la presencia del dragón.

- Es por mi profesión, nunca se quién puede solicitarme y no siempre encuentro estacionamiento –explicó el peliverde casi recuperado aun recargado en el fuerte pecho.

- O nunca te das cuenta que es un lugar prohibido –ridiculizó Ikki entrecerrando sus ojos –a veces me preguntó si siempre has sido así de distraído o es cosa de algún dios maligno.

- Que gracioso, Ikki, ¿Ikki? –ironizó Shun mirando asombrado a su hermano mientras tentaba curiosamente su mano por el pecho donde había estado recargado; reconociéndolo, todo este tiempo creyó estar sostenido en el bien torneado pecho de su hermano pero él estaba ahí, frente a él, junto a Saori que a su vez tenía a su lado de Seiya y finalmente Shiryu –¿entonces de quien era este fuerte pecho? –pensó. Su mirada fue subiendo desde los tenis de lona blanco con diseños de notas musicales negras y azules, pasando por el pantalón de mezclilla deslavado, hacia la playera gris con mangas color turquesa para detenerse en un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con una mezcla de incomodidad y confusión enmarcados por una rubia cabellera –¡HYOGAAAA! –gritó sonrojándose por completo incorporándose rápidamente y retirando la mano la sensación que le quedaba en está simulaba un hierro ardiente.

- ¡Aahh! –murmuró la diosa contrariada y apenada –creo que olvide mencionarte que Hyoga venía de China…también.

- Ho…ho…hola, Hyoga tanto tiempo sin…–tartamudeó muy nervioso Shun, introduciéndose temeroso por fin en la mansión.

- Lo mejor será irme a un hotel –interrumpió categórico el ruso sin apartar la gélida mirada del peliverde.

- Por favor Hyoga, te lo suplico –pidió Saori buscando con la mirada el apoyo de Seiya e Ikki –esto es importante, cenamos y luego decides ¿te parece?.

- Rubio –dijo Ikki alzando los ojos –sé que te encantaría que ese –señaló a Tatsumi con el teléfono en la mano que como siempre los veía de mala forma –haya trabajado arreglando tu vieja habitación y que haya hecho algunas cosas para hacerles una comida decente, en vano. Divertido, sin duda, pero te advierto que no vine desde el centro soportando dos horas de tráfico para verte desfilar solo cinco minutos, así que cenas y se acabó –finalizó Ikki y sin decir más fue hacia el comedor con los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca, a pesar de los años sin ver al peliazul Hyoga tenía que reconocer que seguía imponiéndose ante todos los Kido.

- ¡CENA! –gritó con singular alegría Seiya, secundando la acción de Ikki. Rodeó con un brazo a Shiryu y Hyoga, colgado de los cuellos los condujo hacia el comedor. Restándole importancia a la resistencia que ponía Hyoga una y otra vez.

- Shun…yo –dijo dudativa Saori mientras lo miraba con mucha tristeza –debí...

- No te preocupes, Saori no es tu culpa, algún día tenía que pasar –dijo con la mirada baja –vayamos a cenar –añadió sin mucho ánimo. Shun sonrió tristemente al otorgarle el paso a la diosa.

Durante la cena Shiryu les contó a sus antiguos compañeros de batalla el último año que tenía viviendo con Hyoga, que inicialmente había ido a realizar un estudio sobre vida y costumbre de antiguos pueblos que dieron origen a China, detalles de la relación que mantenía con su actual prometida Sun-rei que vendría a Japón en un par de semanas y lo difícil que le había resultado adaptarse a una vida normal tras la paz que junto con todos los presentes habían obtenido. El principal problema radicaba en que siendo un japonés en China enseñando artes marciales chinas, no había sido bien recibido por sus habitantes. Las constantes interrupciones de Seiya, resaltando sus cualidades como maestro de primaria y una que otra anécdota en la que siempre terminaba involucrado con el director del plantel, como si se tratara de un alumno más, obtuvieron merecidas reprimendas por parte de Ikki alegrando el ánimo de Hyoga, que no paso por alto las miradas fugaces del peliverde sentado a su lado. Casi al final de la cena el celular de Shun sonó y contestó sin prestar atención al número.

- ¿Diga?…ahh…hola…si…no…ajá…no…mucho…adiós –colgó nervioso evitando la mirada atenta de Hyoga.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –se dirigió preocupado Shiryu a Shun.

- No, es otra tradición –intervino Seiya divertido, mientras comía una segunda ración de postre –Shiryu, nuestro gentil y platicador amigo suele contestar con monosílabos. Creo que sus pacientes tienen mucho efecto en él como ninguno suele hablar, apostaría que está perdiendo la capacidad de comunicarse con el mundo.

- Seiya –dijo Shun fulminándolo con la mirada –permiso –dejando la servilleta de tela sobre la mesa se retiró del comedor, abandonando el celular en la mesa junto al plato de comida casi intacto.

- No te preocupes Shiryu, te acostumbraras de nuevo a nosotros –afirmó Seiya sentado a su lado poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro. El pelinegro se limitó a asentir confuso, recordaba que Hyoga solía ser distante y de no haber estado presente en la cena no hubiera creído que durante todo el tiempo no hubiera cruzado palabra con Shun o lo que era más raro, Shiryu juraba que Hyoga hizo todo lo posible por evitar cruzar la mirada con el peliverde incluso notó que el único lugar que quedaba vació en el comedor estaba junto a él y al entrar Shun notó que el ambiente entre los dos era incómodo. Además, recordó que hubo un par de veces en China que Shiryu había cuestionado acerca del peliverde a Hyoga y este solía responder escuetamente que debería estar bien, cambiando abruptamente de tema, hasta ese momento Shiryu no le había dado importancia pero comenzaba a creer que eso no habían sido simples coincidencias.

- Shiryu, estoy ansiosa por iniciar con todos los preparativos –Saori sonriente se puso en pie acercándose al pelinegro abrazándolo fugazmente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento –de verdad, esta ha sido una gran alegría, y te advierto que no permitiré que no hagas uso de la parte que te corresponde para todo esto.

- Saori, aún tenemos tiempo y no creo correcto empezar sin Sun-rei además…

- Además nada, Shiryu si no te conociera creería que comienzas a arrepentirte –Seiya rodeó el cuello del dragón guiñándole un ojo –además ya deberías saber que esto les crea una gran ilusión a las mujeres, se llenan de catálogos y van de tienda en tienda.

- Ja, como si no hubiera visto que tienes cantidad de folletos de banquetes ocultos en tu cuarto, glotón –mencionó inocentemente Ikki mirándose despreocupadamente las uñas de su mano izquierda, regodeándose descaradamente de la rabieta que hacia el menor de los Kido, acerca de su gran interés en la comida que sería servida en gran día que Shiryu y Sun-rei unirían sus vidas. Hyoga observó divertido la escena, se escabulló sin que nadie se diera cuenta, encontrando fácilmente su objetivo que salía del tocador de la planta baja. Al percatarse de la presencia del rubio Shun se detuvo en seco tras la puerta que acababa de cerrar, Hyoga examinó con cuidado al peliverde. En estos años no había cambiado nada, los ojos esmeralda reflejo de su alma, altura similar a la de él, pálida piel, escuálida complexión, incluso el mismo largo de cabello, todo en el armonizaba de tal forma que cualquier agencia de modelos sin miramientos lo contrataría para hacerlo su mejor lanzamiento.

- Lo olvidaste –dijo secamente Hyoga mostrando el teléfono con una llamada perdida en la pantalla del mismo que Shun no percato.

- Gra…gracias Hyoga –titubeó Shun acercándose lentamente para tomar el celular.

- Sigues siendo el mismo, ¿cierto? –afirmó mordazmente señalándolo con su celular, provocando que Shun se detuviera abruptamente –con esa cara de ángel y un alma más torcida que cualquier demonio.

- Hyoga yo…–intentó defenderse el peliverde dando un paso hacia el ruso.

- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! –gritó aventando el celular. Shun logró esquivarlo y el teléfono se estrelló en la pared.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? –interrogó Ikki molesto que había corrido desde el comedor seguido por Seiya, Saori y Shiryu. Encontrando a Shun y HYoga en el pasillo junto a la escalera principal.

- No es nada onii-san. Un placer verte Shiryu –Shun haciendo una leve reverencia, sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el comportamiento del rubio –me marcho a casa.

- Solo no, eso es seguro –mencionó mordaz Hyoga.

- Si así fuera ¿en que te afecta, cisne? –enfatizó.

- Basta ustedes dos –resonó la voz de Saori –deberían de tratar de comportarse.

- Déjalo Saori, el ruso tiene algo que decir –dijo Shun con sarcasmo. Crueles como suelen ser los niños Hyoga, fue constantemente molestado por su origen cuando niños lo que le acarreó frecuentes peleas defendiendo su amada nacionalidad situación que no cambió mucho, una vez que siendo adolescentes se reencontró con sus medios hermanos. Aunque por su fría actitud los obligó a respetar y guardar silencio ante cualquier insinuación despectiva de su nacimiento fuera del país nipón, sin embargo en todos esos años existió solo una persona que hasta hacía un momento nunca lo había echado en cara, ambos inmediatamente lo supieron, no habría vuelta atrás. –Sigues siendo solo un niño caprichoso.

- Ja, ¿Quién lo dice? te sientes muy valiente con tu hermano defendiéndote ¿no? –socarronamente Hyoga lo retó con la mirada.

- ¿Y eso es lo que detestas? que yo si tenga quien lo haga –replicó Shun dando dos zancadas que lo llevaron frente al rubio –no como tú, que estas solo –añadió mordazmente.

- ¡SHUN! –regañó Ikki. Consiguiendo que su hermano fijara su atención en él y desistiera de pelear con el ruso.

- ¡Me largo! –vociferó Shun para dar media vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta.

- ¡Hey! Alguien puede decirme, ¿Qué pasa aquí? –interrogó Shiryu asombrado del comportamiento de Shun y Hyoga, hasta dónde él recordaba eran los mejores amigos y jamás había visto que Ikki regañara a Shun o lo que era más confuso en vez de salir tras él como era su costumbre se quedó parado en el recibidor o que Saori no hubiera dicho más sin duda algo no marchaba bien.

- Amigo, hay cosas que deberías saber –susurró tristemente Seiya –tomándolo por un brazo lo condujo hacia el comedor nuevamente.

* * *

**¿Que profesion es la de Shun? aunque no esta dificil de saber o no?**

**¿Que pudo hacer para que Hyoga lo odie de esa manera?**

**¿Shiryu podra tener todas estas respuestas? averigualo en el siguiente capitulo**

Oh si ya se ya se deberia ponerme a trabajar en mi actualización lo se, pero ya tenia este capitulo por aqui desde hace muxo y hoy me sentia tan triste que decidi hacerle la vida miserable a alguien mas asi que lo refine muajaja, espero lo hayan disfrutado x que disfrute reeditandolo ...y aunque sea un review


	2. Oleada De Rencor

**OLEADA DE RENCOR**

* * *

- ¡¿ERA, UNA TRAMPA? –gritó furioso Hyoga dirigiéndose hacia Saori. Ella retrajo tímidamente su mano con la que intentaba tocarle el brazo hacia su pecho.

- No, Hyoga tienes que creerme yo solo…

- Cualquier intento será inútil, te lo aseguro –interrumpió gélidamente el rubio mantuvo una mirada fiera y con arrogancia le dio la espalda tras un violento portazo desapareció de la mansión.

- ¡Hyoga detente, te lo suplico! –desesperada Saori corrió hacia la puerta principal, resuelta a impedir la continuación de la pelea al estar a punto de salir por la puerta entreabierta las serenas palabras de Ikki la hicieron desistir.

- No deberías preocuparte por esos dos.

- Pero, ¿Cuánto más puede durar esto? –suavemente cerró la puerta y derrotada se sentó en el tercer peldaño de la suntuosa escalera ubicada en el centro del recibidor. Una mezcla de desesperación, culpa, furia e impotencia, la invadía. Ocultó un instante la cara con sus manos y lentamente las fue llevando por su cabello hasta llegar a su desnuda nuca, siguió descendiendo hasta encontrar su boca, recargando sus codos en las piernas. Ikki la contempló un instante en silencio, vestía un chaleco negro, blusa blanca de mangas cortas y un diminuto short formal gris, al fénix le pareció divertido el atuendo que contrastaba con las pantuflas rosas con estampado de ositos azules. A veces olvidaba que la pelimorada, que llevaba el cabello muy corto casi al nivel de las orejas, tampoco había tenido una infancia del todo normal. Nunca la había notado tan frágil y abatida como en ese instante.

- Te hubiera dicho como terminaría todo –exclamó sentándose al lado de Saori –lo que pase o no entre ellos, ya no es asunto nuestro, jamás he entendido la manera en que gustas de solucionar las cosas te aseguro. Un hombre no se arregla así.

- ¿También tú lo piensas? –volteó molesta la cara hacia Ikki –no fue una treta, no contaba con que Shun llegara tan tarde.

- ¿Es decir que es culpa de mi ototo? –sus ojos azules brillaron traviesamente –el tiempo de Shun, ya no le pertenece en su totalidad, aunque así lo desee.

- Eso lo sé –dijo ruborizándose un poco –contaba con su equidad. No quise decirle nada a Shun del retorno de Hyoga, indudablemente habría evitado por todos los medios reunirse con nosotros. Ahorrándole la incomodidad a Hyoga.

- Saori, ¿Acaso, piensas igual que ese par? –con la cabeza señalo hacia el comedor, donde lejanas se escuchaban las voces de Seiya y Shiryu –. Si todo lo que ven en Shun es una persona bondadosa con actitud de sacrificio, entonces no han logrado conocerlo ni un poco. La frialdad y desinterés es una defensa pero también suele serlo la bondad. Ikki se levantó de las escaleras, sacudió ligeramente con sus manos la parte posterior de su pantalón y se alejó en dirección del comedor. Saori lo observó hasta perderlo de vista; las palabras de Ikki la confundían ¿Existía la posibilidad que no supiera, quien era ese joven alegre que rehuía de la violencia? ¿De verdad la bondad mostrada hacia ella por parte de Shun durante todos estos años, era una máscara?. Shun siempre había sido el más noble de todos sus santos comparado con el resto no solía perder la paciencia, incluso actuaba como mediador entre las discusiones que en ocasiones llegaron a los golpes durante los años que los chicos vivieron en la mansión. Aparte de eso, ¿podría ser que lo que sabía de ese joven de bellos ojos esmeralda era casi nulo?, ¿Qué podría ser lo que evitaba que llegaran a conocerlo realmente? Estos pensamientos le causaban a Saori, una sensación molesta en la boca del estómago.

- Seiya debes de estar bromeando, lo que acabas de decir es… simplemente, increíble –desconcertado, Shiryu ayudaba al castaño a poner en orden los restos de la cena.

- Esto debería estarlo haciendo el terco de Tatsumi, es increíble con todo lo que nos ha hecho pasar por años, Saori aun lo defienda. Que por su edad no debería trabajar tanto, "cuando vengan deberían ayudarle un poco" dice, sería mejor que lo despidiera y contratara a alguien más útil y menos amargado. Suficiente tengo con soportar a diario al resentido del director de la escuela donde trabajo, "Seiya ya te dije que los chicos no vienen a divertirse si no a aprender". "El maestro debe ser un ejemplo de buen, comportamiento no alentarlos al desorden". ¡Ahh! pero eso sí, para sus concursos de distrito entonces recurren a Seiya…

- ¡Seiya! –Shiryu interrumpió el monologo del castaño, que imitaba a la perfección el tono y lenguaje corporal del director de la escuela donde trabajaba desde 2 años atrás. Algo que comprobó Shiryu días más tarde cuando paso por él para que lo acompañara a elegir el traje que usaría en la boda. –Conociéndote como lo hago Seiya, eres el responsable de todos los problemas y te aseguro que disfrutas haciendo rabiar al director como siempre haces con toda figura de autoridad. Pero lo que dices –titubeó –no dudo de tu palabra pero encuentro difícil creerlo –dijo seriamente mientras recogía los vasos, cubiertos y platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

- Cierto, a mí también me costaría trabajo entenderlo –Seiya lo miró con tristeza y continuó –Hyoga me lo dijo. Si esa tarde no hubiera ido a verlo a su casa, nunca nos hubiéramos enterado de su repentina partida. Era evidente que guardaba precipitadamente su ropa cuando abrió la puerta, al preguntarle a donde iría sin avisarnos, mencionó era algo que debería preguntarle a mi amigo Shun. Algo no andaba bien entre ellos, así tras insistir largamente, confesó lo que acabo de contarte, al final de nuestra conversación e intentos vanos por convencerlo de quedarse, un taxi lo condujo al aeropuerto me pidió hacerme cargo de algunos asuntos escolares y vender el departamento donde vivía. Desde ese día hasta hoy, no lo habíamos vuelto a ver.

Aunque ocasionalmente me enviaba postales de sus viajes, en un principio me advertía evitar que las mismas fueran vistas por Shun, pero con el pasar de los años, las postales pasaron de un "estoy bien", a solo enviarlas en blanco, en serio me sorprendí cuando nos dijiste que vendrías con él algo que nadie esperaba, el regreso de Hyoga. Saori me pidió no hablarle de esto a Shun para que ella pudiera decírselo, no creí que esperara hasta el último momento, ya ves en todo lo que resultó –Seiya quitó con un dedo los adornos hechos de crema batida a lo que quedaba del pastel que llevaba en sus manos.

- Ahora entiendo perfectamente las actitudes de Hyoga cuando preguntaba acerca de Japón –suspiró Shiryu, entrando detrás de Seiya a la cocina en silencio dejaron los trastes en el fregadero y guardaron la comida sobrante en el refrigerador –. Pero…Seiya toda historia tiene tres verdades. En este caso, la verdad de Hyoga, la versión de Shun y la auténtica verdad.

- Veo que estar tantos años junto a una tranquila cascada, te han hecho sabio –rió divertido –Shiryu acabas de llegar y pareciera que el tiempo no ha pasado entre nosotros, sin embargo, estás equivocado. Al día siguiente, de la partida de nuestro rubio amigo, busqué a Shun contrario a lo que imagine no se mostró sorprendido al enterarse de que había partido hacia Siberia. Al cuestionarle los motivos que me dio Hyoga, solo dijo que todo lo que salió de su boca era verdad. Después de ello, se mostró renuente a hablar del tema con cualquiera, incluso a veces me parece que ni el mismo Ikki ha logrado escuchar una palabra de lo ocurrido ese día.

- Y… ¿Para que necesito saberlo? –interrogó alzando una ceja Ikki desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, entró a la misma tomó una cerveza del refrigerador, divertido de las expresiones de asombro de sus compañeros.

- ¡Ikki!. No te escuchamos entrar –en un vano intento de desviar la conversación Seiya, lo imito al beber una cerveza, más para calmar su nerviosismo que por necesidad.

- No me sorprende, si no es Saori ó Miho, ó la nueva chica ¿Cómo se llama…? ¡Ahh, si! Hikaru, no te enteras quien esta atrás tuyo –ironizó. Dando un sorbo de la botella ámbar –¿Qué? –desafiante le dirigió una penetrante mirada a Shiryu.

- Aparte de lo que Seiya acaba de contarme, hay ¿Algo más que debería saber? –Shiryu en espera de una respuesta, recargó con determinación las palmas de las manos, estirando por completo los brazos inclinándose hacia delante en la barra de la cocina.

- Por mí –apuntando con la botella hacia Shiryu –los misterios del universo…si se te da la gana –dijo con naturalidad Ikki, antes de dar otro sorbo a la cerveza.

- Sabes de lo que estoy hablando –sentenció Shiryu.

- Te diré lo mismo que a Saori –cansinamente se sentó en un banco de la barra –dejen que esos dos se arreglen, si es lo que quieren.

- Han pasado tres años Ikki –intervino Seiya –no es secreto tu aversión hacia Hyoga así que más te da que echen por la borda su amistad, jamás te ha preocupado nadie que no seas tu mismo, podrás vivir en un lugar fijo pero en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre, viene de familia.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando? –interrogó molesto Ikki levantándose del banco tomándolo por el cuello de la playera azul –que te quede claro no tomo partido por nadie.

- Excepto por tu hermano –desafió con la mirada Seiya.

- Basta chicos, lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos es que empiecen una pelea –Shiryu se interpusó entre los dos, soltando del agarre a Seiya –si mi boda será responsable de más conflictos entre ustedes, lo mejor será regresar a China y un día tal vez les envíe algún video de la ceremonia.

- Si haces eso Shiryu, el mundo será muy pequeño para que te libres de la furia de Saori –Seiya se separó de los otros dos y estirándose continuó –¡Ahh! tienes razón no deberíamos tomar partido en una batalla que no es nuestra. Además hoy inicia el fin de semana nada puede impedir que pasemos la noche aquí, como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?.

Los cuatro jóvenes pasaron el resto de la tarde en la mansión en aparente calma pero de vez en cuando por sus pensamientos asomaba un rubio de ojos azules. Hyoga estuvo tentado a seguir a Shun, pero permaneció inmóvil en la reja de la mansión hasta que lo perdió de vista, después había estado vagando sin rumbo fijo. Tres años habían pasado desde que sus pasos recorrieran las calles de Japón. Un país que odiaba y amaba con la misma intensidad, en cada ocasión que pensó que podría considerarlo un hogar, algún acontecimiento lograba echar por borda esos sentimientos de calidez.

La emoción de conocer a su padre que derivó en la muerte de su madre. Sin siquiera reponerse de su pérdida, fue reclutado por el que creyó sería un padre amoroso solo para forzarlo a convertirse en un santo de Atena. La casualidad lo regresó a su natal Siberia. Años más tarde tuvo que regresar a Japón, para seguir las órdenes de su maestro y del santuario: darles muerte, a sus medios hermanos. Regresando a esa maldita mansión, dentro de ese odiado país donde no era más que un gaijin; el único pensamiento que lo consumía era enfrentarse a todos sus enemigos para regresar a Siberia cuanto antes, pero al enterarse de la real misión que debía cumplir, el resentimiento por ese país creció. Porque se vería obligado a regresar para brindarle protección a la verdadera Atena. Al término de la batalla contra Hades, creyó ser libre para regresar a los gélidos hielos del norte para siempre, pero una dulce mirada terminó por convencerlo que en ese país, él tenía un hogar y una familia. Hyoga sonrió irónicamente –la persona más cercana al corazón es la que mejor sabe cómo matarlo –pensó.

Sus pasos lo condujeron hacia la playa, la fresca noche no era inconveniente para él que soportó largos años de hirientes nevadas en la estepa siberiana, se sentó en la arena seca, oía constante oleaje, no le prestaba atención al vaivén de las olas, su mente estaba ausente deseando escapar de ese lugar, de sí mismo, de lo que aun sentía en su corazón.

El llanto de un niño lo hizo volver a la realidad distinguió, con ayuda de la tenue luz de las lámparas que iluminaban desde el malecón, a un par de niños que seguramente estaban jugando en la playa. Uno estaba tirado en la arena llorando desconsoladamente mientras el otro lo instaba a levantarse tras revisarlo y decir que era solo un raspón, inevitablemente su memoria lo llevó hacia un pasado hiriente…

- _No llores Shun ya te dije que lo siento además no pude lastimarte con tomarte del brazo –se disculpaba una voz infantil. Ikki miraba preocupado a su hermano menor._

- _Es que me duele –con voz llorosa Shun sobaba su mano derecha donde minutos antes Ikki lo tenía agarrado, descuidadamente subió la sudadera gris que llevaba puesta, exponiendo un terrible moretón en el revés de su brazo._

- _¿Quién demonios te hizo esto? –alarmado tomó con cuidado el brazo de su hermano. Levantó la manga de la sudadera y lo examinó –fue ese maldito viejo o seguro fue Seiya con sus estúpidos juegos. Ya verá ese imbécil._

- _No, onii-san, no fue ninguno de ellos, yo solo…me caí –dijo __limpiándose__ con el dorso de la mano que le quedaba libre las lágrimas._

- _Debes decirme cuando alguien te haga daño, jamás dejare que nada te lastime ¿Me oyes? Jamás –dulcemente explicó Ikki. Tiernamente tomó la cara de Shun obligándolo a que le mirara – Jabú –afirmó, Shun como única respuesta bajo la vista –lo sabía, ya verá ese. _

- _No espera, espera –Shun se asió por la playera negra de Ikki girando cuando esté se dio la vuelta decidido a ajustar cuentas con Jabú, trastabillo con unas piedras y cayó al piso, lesionando su tobillo izquierdo. Comenzando a llorar de nuevo._

- _¿Estás bien, ototo? Déjame ver, no llores todo estará bien –Ikki poniéndose a la altura de Shun lo abrazó cuidadosamente para tranquilizarlo antes de revisar el pie lesionado –parece que no está roto. Iré por unas vendas espérame aquí ¿De acuerdo? no tardaré –tras el asentimiento de cabeza de Shun Ikki desapareció tras unos matorrales. Shun sollozó un rato en silencio, sentado en el piso, volteó su mirada hacia el frente un niño rubio con short café y playera blanca parado al lado de un gran árbol, lo había estado observando desde hacía un buen rato. Shun sonrió dulcemente, sus verdes ojos llorosos lo hicieron lucir aún más tierno e indefenso. _

- _Hola –dijo tras limpiarse nuevamente las mejillas –eres Hyoga, ¿verdad? –el rubio asintió, Shun continuó emocionado –yo soy Shun ¿También te gusta venir a este bosque? Es muy bonito ¿Verdad? Al menos así podemos escaparnos de Saori es una niña muy mala yo siempre vengo porque Jabú y otros niños son malos conmigo no puedo venir siempre ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? Mi onii-san y yo solo dos semanas no me gusta nada esta mansión en el orfanato donde estábamos nunca nos trataron así mmm… ya veo no quieres hablar conmigo –decepcionado Shun, bajo la mirada y con un dedo dibujo líneas en la tierra suelta ante el silencio de Hyoga. _

- _Más lento, no entiendo –dijo Hyoga con marcado acento, que sin darse cuenta había acortado la distancia entre los dos –yo…no…pude entenderlo todo._

- _¡Oh! Lo siento, ¿Entonces es cierto? –alzó la mirada prestando toda atención a esta chico tan peculiar. _

- _¿Que cosa? –confuso Hyoga se sentó frente a Shun con las piernas cruzadas._

- _Que no naciste en Japón –Hyoga huraño asintió –¡wow, que emocionante! jamás había conocido a alguien que no hubiera nacido en Japón –Hyoga lo miraba desconcertado ya tenía una respuesta ideal para el insulto de "gaijin" que todos le decían. _

- _¿Quién es, lo que estaba contigo? –preguntó azorado ante la reacción de Shun._

- _¿Quién te enseño japonés? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que Hyoga. _

- _Mama/Onii-san –dijeron al unísono, se miraron un instante y rieron. _

- _¿Qué es onii-san? –preguntó Hyoga algo apenado. _

- _No es que, es quien, onii-san es onii-san –explicó con toda naturalidad Shun._

- _Ya entiendo se llama Onii-san –Hyoga creía que ese era el nombre de Ikki._

- _No, es Ikki. Mi onii-san, ya te lo dije onii-san es onii-san –dijo con toda la lógica que tiene un niño de seis años._

- _ ¿Kyodai? –preguntó desconcertado. _

- _Kyodai, no, onii-san es onii-san –desesperado Shun explicó nuevamente –¿Cuántos años tienes?. _

- _No sé cómo se diga –contestó Hyoga molestándose porque al parecer la única persona que no se burlaba de su ignorancia del japonés no le daba importancia a explicarle lo que él deseaba saber._

- _Pero puedes decirme con los dedos, yo se contar ¿Sabes? –orgulloso explicó Shun, Hyoga abrió la palma completa de su mano derecha y con la otra mano levantó dos dedos –sichi, yo tengo seis –indicó con los dedos –si ambos tuviéramos los mismos padres tu serías mi onii-san y yo sería tu ototo, ¿Ves? no es complicado._

- _Eso creo –Hyoga pensaba que no le encontraba sentido para él simplemente eran hermanos –bratja –suspiró. _

- _¿Eso qué es?._

- _Hermanos, eso es más simple._

- _Pero no sabrías quien es quien –afirmó Shun cruzándose de brazos –onii-san, te tardaste –se dirigió al moreno que acaba de llegar al bosque situado tras la mansión Kido –mira él es Hyoga –. Ikki examinó cuidadosamente a Shun buscando algún vestigio de lágrimas o golpes, después escruto a Hyoga que se había puesto en pie y le dirigía la misma dura mirada al moreno. _

- _Fue difícil encontrar las vendas sin que ese viejo me viera –Ikki se agachó. Tomo el pie lastimado, cuidadosamente lo despojo del tenis y el calcetín dándole un ligero masaje le aplicó una pomada para finalmente vendarlo._

- _Es de mala educación no presentarse onii-san –regañó el pequeño a Ikki al notar el largo silencio entre los dos niños._

- _Soy Ikki –dijo de mala gana, sin voltear a ver a Hyoga –sube a mi espalda, pero al acercarnos deberás bajarte o ese viejo nos hará castigar. Están por servir la cena será mejor irnos o notaran nuestra ausencia. –Mansamente Shun subió a la espalda de Ikki, se abrazó a su cuerpo de su hermano con las cuatro extremidades e Ikki lo sostuvo con sus brazos entre las piernas de Shun._

- _Vamos Hyoga –Shun volteó hacia el ruso, mientras Ikki empezaba a andar con su hermano a cuestas._

- "Vamos Hyoga" –repitió en voz alta el rubio, permitiendo que el inmenso mar fuera testigo de una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

* * *

NOTAS:

Gaijin: extranjero en forma despectiva

Onii-san: hermano mayor

Ototo: hermano menor

Kyodai: hermanos

Sichi: siete

bratja: hermanos en ruso

* * *

**HA MUERTO EL REY ¡VIVA EL REY! **

**Para las que crecimos con la musica de Michael Jackson no podemos negar que con su partida parte de nuestra historia se va tambien**

* * *

Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, de mis cinco fics este ha sido el mas leido en el mes wow, me di cuenta que algunos re-leyeron, mil gracias por darse el tiempo y repetir.

Desde lo profundo de mi corazón les agradesco a mis fieles escritoras de reviews (y unas de fics, muy buenas por cierto)

**darkacuario**: espero alegrarte este dia con otro cap

**Allpheratz:** aun no te dire que le hizo shunny bunny, aunque me la pones dificil siempre acabas adivinando ¿tendre un spy en mi compu? o ¿eres maquiavelica como yo? naa solo somos igual de analiticas eso me encanta si me supero es porque quiero sorprenderte

**Alisse:** el otro fic te lo debo esto se puso interesante, asi que termino tu espera al menos una de ellas XD

**Mary Martin:** antes de lo que te dije actualice, y la verdad si me gusto mucho el final porque es triste y como te dije queria intensidad, me emocione leyendolo por 5 vez ojala tmb te emocione

**PATRICIA RODRIGUES**: me has dejado reviews en todos mis fics de saint seiya pero nunca se si los sigues o si te siguen agradando, muxas gracias por leer y comentar, se acabo la espera

**luisete y Gaelle**: bienvenidas a mi mundo y deseo les agrade este cap y los que sigan

* * *

**¿Qué lastima el corazón del rubio mas sexy de toda Siberia?**

**¿Ikki, tendra razón al decir que igual que él, su hermano ha construido una barrera para que nadie lo lastime****?**

**¿Shiryu seguira buscando las respuestas? o ¿se hartara y regresara a China y les enviara el video de la boda? si quieres que te conteste alguna pregunta tendras que esperar al sig. cap. pero toda especulación que hagas en un review la respondere...ciaoito**


	3. Cuando Todo Cae En Pedazos

**CUANDO TODO CAE EN PEDAZOS**

* * *

Shiryu esperaba en silencio, sentado junto a la pared en un mullido sillón café dentro de una gran habitación pintada de verde claro. El tragaluz permitía que el cálido sol iluminara un par de palmeras de ornato plantadas dentro de grandes macetones ubicados en la entrada, de vez en cuando el silencio era interrumpido por suaves chapoteos procedentes del centro de la habitación en donde se encontraba un estanque circular construido con piedras negras, en su interior los peces de ornato se escondían ante la menor provocación en los recovecos y plantas del fondo.

Tediosamente Shiryu, hojeaba revistas de diversos intereses y casi podría jurar que un día muy lejano sería capaz de pintar de memoria los dos cuadros que tenía enfrente. Uno de ellos era una escena nevada de un bosque donde un par de renos salían del interior del arbolado paisaje y el otro se dibujaba un gran árbol inclinado hacia la orilla de un arroyo, tras suspirar fastidiado por quinta vez, dejó de lado las revistas y se pusó en pie, con el propósito de entretenerse con la vista que se vislumbraba a través del ventanal que dejaba ver a lo lejos el mar con su interminable vaivén, llevaba un par de minutos recargado junto a la ventila abierta, cuando el eco de una voz conocida atrajo su atención.

- Te doy mi palabra, lo cuidaremos tanto como tú, Moemi.

- Entonces…¿puedo venir mañana? –interrogó llorosa una voz infantil.

- Lo siento, pero puedes hacerlo el lunes. Después de la escuela –aclaro Shun.

- Mami, mami ¿lo ves?, Shun prometió que lo salvará.

- Moemi-chan, no deberías hablarle tan familiarmente a Kido-sensei. Lo lamento discúlpela –dijo una mujer delgada de pelo castaño y ojos negros haciendo una leve reverencia, provocando que Shun se sonrojara.

- Eh, en verdad no es necesario –contestó con una mano en la nuca.

- Insisto, las costumbres deben respetarse –instó la joven mujer –entonces pasaremos el lunes, despídete nena, nieve estará en buenas manos sin duda el lunes se alegrará de verte.

- Cuídale bien –suplicó la niña de cabello castaño peinada con dos coletas.

- ¡NENA! –reprendió la madre de Moemi.

- Quiero decir, cuide bien de él Kido-sensei –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Lo prometo –Shun sonrió para la niña y después desvió su mirada hacia el pelinegro luego de despedirla con la mano, se dirigió con su amigo.

- Buenos días Shiryu –saludó entusiasta.

- Hola Shun, espero no te moleste, dijeron que podía esperarte aquí –sonrió Shiryu.

- ¿Llevas mucho esperando? –preguntó Shun echándole un vistazo a las revistas desordenadas y un par de figuras de papel con forma de flores y animales –nadie me aviso, me disculpo por ello.

- Qué más da, Ikki y Seiya me lo advirtieron, así que este es el famoso hospital ¿no? –preguntó echando una curiosa mirada hacia un pasillo.

- Es una clínica, al salir de la facultad pensé que dadas nuestras circunstancias sería presunción tener una veterinaria. Así que me di a la tarea de crear esto –volteó una mano, como mostrándole la clínica –hay gente que no puede darse el lujo de costear tratamientos médicos para sus mascotas, con lo que solo les queda el sacrificio, me parece muy triste no hacer todo lo necesario por cualquier ser vivo, tenga o no un dueño que pueda atenderlo. Al final solo importa el amor, y esos pequeños suelen serlo todo para alguien –explicó Shun mientras lo llevaba a una pequeña oficina donde pasaba el tiempo cuando no tenía que atender a sus pacientes.

- Eso solo podría salir, de ti amigo –dijo rodeándolo con un brazo.

- Basta, Shiryu harás que me sonroje –incomodo esquivó la mano que juguetonamente le revolvía el cabello.

- Bonito lugar –señaló Shiryu observando el pequeño despacho –regalo de los dueños de tus pacientes, espero –irónico dijo Shiryu entornando sus ojos con malicia, mientras sostenía un cocodrilo de peluche que reposaba en una repisa junto con otros animales del mismo material.

- Simpático –se defendió el peliverde, arrebatando con algo de rudeza el pequeño juguete, regresándolo a su sitio –la gran mayoría son niños que no tienen mucho dinero así que recibo cualquier pago que sea sincero, pero no me mires así esta clínica es autosuficiente. Hacemos colectas, recibimos donativos de gente que puede hacerlo además se les cobra según el estatus social, siéntate amigo y ¿dime, que te trae por aquí?.

- Nada de eso, vayamos a comer, ni intentes escudarte con que debes cumplir un horario –señaló con su dedo a Shun –sé que este día te presentaste como voluntario.

- Investigándome –suspiró derrotado Shun introduciendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos posteriores del pantalón de mezclilla negro bajando la cabeza –no has perdido el estilo.

- Los viejos hábitos no mueren Shun, ¡vamos! ya te espere por horas, muero de hambre –Shiryu empujó por la espalda a su amigo obligándolo a salir rápidamente hacia un restaurante cercano. Después de un par de horas recordando el pasado que los unía y varias carcajadas, Shiryu permaneció callado observando a su amigo beber cerveza –. Creo que me fui demasiado rápido, tienes muchas historias para contar junto a los chicos –dijo con un dejo de tristeza Shiryu.

- Yo no lo veo así –afirmó –es más casi podría decir que te envidio, tenías alguien que esperaba por ti, además de un hogar, algo que casi todos nosotros no conocimos hasta muchos años después.

- Lo sé, pero hubiera sido divertido pasar más tiempo con ustedes –Shiryu ordenó otra ronda de cervezas.

- No todo fue felicidad –negó con la cabeza –después que partiste. Solo yo quede en la mansión, incluso Saori desapareció pero eso sirvió para deshacerme de Tatsumi pasaba tanto tiempo en la fundación que nunca estaba en casa –. Sonrió divertido –fue como si todos necesitaran buscar un camino alejado del resto, por momentos creí que el pasado era tan denso que no podríamos volver a estar juntos, vivimos todo tan rápido que parecía que ya no había nada más que compartir.

- Imagino que fue algo solitario –murmuró Shiryu, nunca pensó que su amigo fuera el único que no tuviera algún lugar a donde ir –no tenía idea, me permití creer que Ikki estaría a tu lado, esta vez.

- No te culpo por creerlo, también inocentemente lo supuse aunque en el fondo del corazón, sabía que eso era imposible. Al menos eso creí durante casi año y medio, sin que yo pidiera una explicación incluso sin que lo deseara ya, regresó. Y tiempo después fue el mismo quien me pidió salir de la mansión y vivir juntos –sonrió –irónico es para los que nos decimos santos de Atena temer a nuestros propios sentimientos.

- ¿Quieres decir que nos es más fácil sostener una pelea a muerte que disfrutar de la misma vida? –Shun asintió, Shiryu miro el reloj de pulso que tenía en la mano izquierda.

- Ilógico ¿cierto? Puedo preguntar ¿porque Sun-rei vendrá hasta la siguiente semana?

- Veras, me dijo que aprovechara estos días para divertirme con ustedes. Que sería la última vez que podría hacerlo. Creo que era una amenaza o ¿será una última voluntad? –rió divertido con una mano en el mentón mientras con la otra tomaba un puñado de cacahuates que introdujo de una vez en su boca –aunque tengo que confesar que ayer supe más de tu hermano, Seiya y Saori de lo que hubiera querido.

- Adivinare, bebieron casi hasta el amanecer –sonrió –una buena noche no está completa hasta que Seiya decide cantar lo más desafinado posible.

- Habérmelo advertido antes, Saori e Ikki le lanzaron todo lo que tenían a su alcance para que se callara –exclamó mientras pasaba una mano por su cabellera que había cortado hasta media espalda.

- Y eso que no canto a dueto con Hyoga y este insistió en que Saori haga los coros, en verdad era divertido –Shun bajo la vista mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el borde del tarro de cerveza casi vacío.

- Supongo que no habrá una forma delicada de abordar el tema…

- No es que fuera un secreto –suspiró Shun levantando la vista –¿Seiya?

- Está preocupado por ustedes, pienso que hay más de lo que me han dicho, Shun no puedo imaginar ni creer algo así –Shiryu miraba fijamente a Shun queriendo encontrar algo que confirmara su teoría –tú no eres así.

- Estas equivocado –Shun esquivo la mirada de su amigo –cada palabra es cierta, algunos cambiamos aunque nos demos cuenta muy tarde, antes de ayer deseaba que algún día Hyoga pudiera perdonarme pero ahora lo veo casi imposible. Te aseguro que nada de lo que pase entre nosotros debe preocuparte –sonrió forzadamente.

- Me alegra que lo digas, por la noche saldremos y no aceptaré una excusa negativa por parte de nadie –agrego al notar una leve sorpresa del peliverde –serán pocas semanas las que estaré aquí y planeo disfrutarlas con mis mejores amigos, quiero decir: mis hermanos, paguemos y vamos hacia la mansión, estoy seguro que estarán esperándonos.

Shiryu no se equivocaba, en la mansión, las cosas habían sucedido como hacía años, Seiya se había levantado hasta tarde siendo provocado por Ikki el resto del día acerca de su poca tolerancia al alcohol, Saori también despertó tarde pero a diferencia del castaño sabia disimular muy bien los estragos de la noche anterior. En cuanto a Hyoga parecía estar de buen humor y simulando que el incidente del día anterior no había sido importante decidió unirse a Ikki para molestar a Seiya; algo que para desventura del castaño sabían hacer muy bien juntos. Los cuatro se encontraban el patio trasero descansando debajo de un gran árbol cuando llegaron Shun y Shiryu.

- Vaya al menos esta vez sí encontraste las llaves –rió divertido Seiya, al notar la presencia del peliverde, antes de que el ambiente se tensara.

- También me alegra verte Seiya, según me contaron ayer tuviste un gran concierto, me preguntó ¿cuáles jarrones fueron sacrificados esta vez? –contestó alegre Shun eludiendo la mirada fugaz de Hyoga.

- Hey, cada vez te pareces más a Ikki –se defendió el aludido cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso ni dudarlo –contestó irónico Hyoga que estaba recostado en el pasto con los ojos cerrados.

- Ahh…y bien a ¿dónde piensan ir? –presurosa añadió Saori.

- ¿No iras? –cuestionó Shun sin apartar la vista del rubio.

- ¿Noche de chicos, otra vez?, gracias pero no, siempre acabo sola porque están conmigo, no señor no pienso sufrir otra humillación así prefiero dormirme temprano –afirmó levantándose de su asiento con cuidado.

- Mejor dicho aún no se recupera del todo de los estragos de ayer –Shun susurró al oído de Shiryu, arrancándole una sonrisa.

- Y otra cosa si piensan llegar en estado inconveniente, más vale que se comporten, porque…

- Tatsumi, no está para soportar esas cosas a su edad –remedaron monótonamente a coro Seiya, Ikki y Shun, mientras la antigua Diosa les devolvía una fiera mirada para desaparecer altiva del jardín.

- Vámonos, ya –apresuró Seiya poniéndose en pie de un salto –sabía que Saori no vendría con nosotros, apenas tenemos tiempo –dijo tras un leve vistazo de su reloj.

- Temo, preguntar de que se trata –dijo nervioso el santo del dragón, mientras era apresurado por Seiya. El temor de Shiryu no era infundado antes de tener oportunidad de poderse negar, estaba sentado en el departamento de Seiya, rodeado de 5 esculturales mujeres vestidas con prendas sugestivas que bailaban a su alrededor tomándole las manos y poniéndolas en sus curvas pronunciadas mientras eran alentadas por los chicos que bebían alegremente.

- Vamos, nene no seas tímido –le decía una pelirroja vestida de policía, a Shiryu mientras movía su generoso pecho con un pronunciado escote frente a la cara de Shiryu –después no podrás divertirte, bueno no tanto, aprovecha.

- Seiya, solo tú pudiste pensar en algo así –se quejó, asomándose por un lado de la chica para observar a sus amigos. Shiryu seguía con ambas manos sobre la cintura de la pelirroja que continuaba contoneándose al ritmo de música sexy.

- ¡No se ve, que la pases tan mal! –exclamó alegre Ikki saludándolo con la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano derecha, cómodamente observándolos desde el sofá. Shiryu se ruborizó ante el comentario puesto que vio a lo que se refería Ikki –Creo que no aprecia tu regalo –se dirigió a Seiya –Eh, ¿Shun tienes cambio? –interrogó mostrándole un billete de alta denominación cuando una mulata ataviada con una corta falda escolar y un top blanco traslucido se aproximó a Ikki.

- ¿Me viste cara de banco? –exclamó el aludido poniéndose nuevamente en pie Shun recién se había sentado. Unos instantes antes, había regresado de la cocina y comía un par de bocadillos, tomando rápidamente el billete de la mano de su hermano lo intercambio por varios billetes sacados de su cartera.

- ¡Huy! hermanito creo que Seiya tiene razón cada vez te pareces más a mí –rió Ikki revolviéndole afectuosamente el cabello a su hermano, que nuevamente se sentaba junto de él.

- Regrésamela –arrebató Shun a Ikki una botella de cerveza de la cual el mayor se había apoderado. Shiryu contemplaba la escena divertido, la pelirroja que había estado bailándole los últimos 20 minutos ahora estaba entreteniendo a Seiya. Desconocía esa parte relajada y juguetona que compartían el par de hermanos, se preguntó cuántas cosas había perdido al marcharse tan prematuramente de Japón, estos cuatro chicos tenían tantas anécdotas pasadas que él no podía siquiera imaginar.

- ¿Triste, guapo? –dijo una trigueña a Hyoga que permanecía algo ausente de la despedida de soltero de Shiryu –puedo hacer que olvides tus preocupaciones, créeme –dijo en tono juguetón moviendo coquetamente su plumero por la cara de Hyoga.

- No pierdas tu tiempo, no me gustan estas diversiones –cortó Hyoga a la sexy mucama.

- Como desees encanto, llámame si deseas –mencionó en tono meloso la joven, que se volvió a dirigir hacia Shun e Ikki. Las chicas bailaron candentemente para los jóvenes y luego de llenar sus ligueros con sendos billetes, abandonaron el pequeño departamento de Seiya donde lejos de terminar con la diversión, esta se prolongó hasta las 4 de la madrugada. Para diversión de Ikki y Seiya lograron engañar al santo del dragón hasta embriagarlo, mintiéndole diciendo que lo que estaba bebiendo era solo refresco, aunque para entonces los tres se encontraban en el mismo estado. Shun se sentó en la terraza del departamento de Seiya estaba un poco mareado pero no tenía intención de dejar de beber. Era una noche sin luna, las nubes impedían ver las estrellas, la inmensa negrura del mar inundaba la cercanía del puerto, el aroma era delicioso, y el chocar de las olas con los barcos anclados producía un sonido relajante, Shun se sintió reconfortado por la sensación de tranquilidad se puso en pie y recargó los brazos en el barandal dispuesto a esperar el amanecer.

- Al parecer, tienes tendencia masoquista Hyoga, te la has pasado evitándome y cuando estoy lejos de ti, propicias un acercamiento –dijo Shun, percatándose de la presencia del rubio a su espalda –eres más complicado de lo que recuerdo –suspiró ante el mutismo de Hyoga –no esperes amabilidad de mi parte, me he cansado de ello.

- Pues, al parecer no lo intentaste suficiente –resaltó Hyoga con una sonrisa irónica.

- Déjame, recordar –Shun encaró a Hyoga, mirándolo fríamente –18 viajes a Siberia, cientos de cartas regresadas, llamadas telefónicas sin atender, ni hablar de los mails que supongo no te tomaste la molestia de leer antes de borrar, un celular destrozado, ¡Ah, sí! casi lo olvido 3 cálidas bienvenidas de parte de tus amigos siberianos, debería ser suficiente para entenderlo.

- Para ser alguien que odia la violencia, los dejaste muy mal heridos –mencionó molesto.

- "Shun, defiéndete", "Shun, no te defiendas" me hace pensar que nada los satisface –dijo con amargura.

- ¿Los hermanitos, siguen peleando? –ironizó –no entiendo el porqué, ahora son más parecidos que nunca ¿o tal vez? sea eso, son idénticos ya sabes lo que se dice de los polos idénticos…se repelen.

- Y…¿Cuál es tu historia? Ahora somos iguales –cuestionó más irónico –¿o no?.

- Primero perro –Hyoga cerró sus puños con furia –¿Fingirás demencia? que fácil olvidas.

- Entonces te aclaro que no pienso pedirlo ni una vez más, deberías continuar con tu vida, deja el pasado en el pasado, ese siempre ha sido tu problema –sórdidamente dijo alzando los hombros –vives en el pasado.

- ¡Ahh! que fácil es para ti decirlo.

- Suéltame, Hyoga –exigió el peliverde al que el rubio que lo había tomado por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿O qué? lindo conejito –se burló.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así –ordenó entrecortadamente Shun. Lo empujo con ambas manos hasta casi hacer perder el equilibrio a Hyoga, hacia años Seiya comenzó a darle el mote de conejo a Shun. Todo empezó cuando en su clase de arte recibió el primer lugar al realizar una pintura de ese animal, y a raíz de ello las chicas de la secundaria constantemente le regalaban chocolates en forma de ese animal e incluso llegaron a darle conejos de peluche, en un principio Shun no decía nada acerca de ello suspiraba y guardaba silencio sin darle importancia pero; un día sin más le exigió a Seiya de manera violenta que dejara de hacerlo, siendo adolescente le parecía ridículo un apodo tan cursi para un chico, lo que nunca supo el peliverde fue la verdadera razón de Seiya para darle ese nombre que nada tenía que ver con una ridiculez, sino con un acto de valor heroico.

Hyoga recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio y se lanzó en contra de Shun, este soltó la cerveza que traía en la mano, para darle un golpe en la mandíbula. Hyoga lo golpeó repetidamente en el estómago lo que hizo que Shun se doblara por la mitad el peliverde aprovechó su posición para darle la vuelta y tomarle la mano derecha y ponerla contra la espalda del rubio, este a su vez se dobló para hacer caer a Shun contra el piso cuando Hyoga pretendía abalanzarse sobre Shun fue detenido por la espalda.

- ¿QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA? –encolerizadó grito el santo del dragón –¿HAN PERDIDO EL JUICIO, QUE FORMA ES ESTA DE ARREGLAR LOS PROBLEMAS?

- La única que se nos ha enseñado –contestó Shun molesto sentado en el piso –o te olvidas de quienes somos Shiryu.

- ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó adormilado Seiya que se acababa de aparecer por la puerta de la terraza.

- Es obvio pony –afirmó Ikki tras él, contemplando a Hyoga con el labio roto sujeto por Shiryu y a Shun con un ojo que dentro de poco estaría moro.

- Hyoga te soltare si prometes, que te comportaras –señaló Shiryu mientras el rubio forcejeaba ante la mirada retadora de Shun.

- Fue él quien inicio la pelea –sentenció Hyoga.

- Eso es lo que menos importa Hyoga, solían ser los mejores amigos –Hyoga bufó con sorna –no pueden estar siempre peleando.

- ¿Quieres apostar? –cuestionó con sarcasmo Shun.

- Shun, ese no eres tú, ¿Qué les ha pasado?.

- Shiryu basta con ese discurso –reprendió el peliverde volteando los ojos –por mi parte, si este se comporta lo haré yo, pero no creas que no me defenderé de sus ataques si decide seguir como hasta ahora.

- ¡YA! –gritó Hyoga soltándose de Shiryu –no tendrás nada que preocuparte Shiryu prometo sobrellevarlo, mientras estés tú presente –añadió por lo bajo.

- Lo mejor será dormir –mencionó Seiya permitiéndole el paso primero a Hyoga, seguido por Shiryu. Shun se quedó solo en la terraza y regresó a la misma barandilla donde había estado recargado antes de que Hyoga apareciera, Ikki estuvo observándolo largo rato antes de acercársele.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –interrogó Ikki cruzado de brazos a un lado de Shun. La oscuridad impidió que el peliazul observara el asombro del menor, sonrió auto reprochándose la ingenuidad que había tenido en creer que su hermano lo ignoraba.

- Ayer fueron 3 años –finalizó Shun.

* * *

**Ya se las debia, sere mas constante en mis actualizaciones lo prometo. A las que estaban ansiosas por saber el motivo de la enemistad, JA! aun no lo dire pero son tan listas mis lectoras que segurito ya lo imaginan pero lo que no sabes es como cambio nuestro coneji...ejem Shun ya vieron que odia el apodo, asi que si deseas saber de que hablan Shun e Ikki, si cumplen su promesa de no pelearse (Cuando Shiryu este cerca),si Sunrei se enterara de la despedidota que ledieron al dragon y llega vivo a la boda pues ya sabes suscribete a la alerta de actualizacion para que no pierdas detalle y las que la tienen paciencia y espero sus reviews que jamas me canso de leerlos Adios y _"FELIZ AÑO NUEVO"_ A TODOS, QUE NOS TRAIGA INSPIRACION Y PACIENCIA ADEMAS DE COSAS MARAVILLOSAS!**


	4. Pasado o Presente

**PASADO ò PRESENTE**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hyoga salió del desordenado departamento de Seiya, caminando sigilosamente, pero dadas las condiciones de los chicos debido a la noche anterior difícilmente podrían haber reaccionado ante un estruendo. El joven ruso sentía una increíble nostalgia por este país que ahora recorrían sus pies sin rumbo, sonrió ligeramente al recordar cuando llegó por primera vez a Japón procedente de Siberia. En ese entonces y por muchos años guardó para si, el rencor que le producía. Suspiró víctima de sus recuerdos existía una persona la cual conocía la aversión que le causaba el país y esa misma persona le había enseñado a amarle sin siquiera darse cuenta, serían un par de semanas cuando mucho el tiempo que estaría ahí y después de eso, no tendría que poner un pie en esa isla, nunca más.

Para Hyoga no existía nada mejor que caminar cuando deseaba tranquilizar su mente, la presencia de Shun le enfermaba pero como si se tratara de un masoquismo absurdo le buscaba con un solo fin, desembotellar las palabras y sentimientos que había albergado durante estos 3 años. Odiaba reconocerlo pero el peliverde había acertado al decir que le era muy difícil soltar el pasado. Hyoga estaba consiente igual que Ikki, que Shun no dejaría pasar oportunidad alguna para echarle en cara su orgullo herido durante este tiempo, y quizás esto es lo que deseaba lograr el rubio; una afrenta de la cual no hubiera regreso a la amistad que por años los había unido. Sin darse cuenta Hyoga llegó al antiguo vecindario en el que vivió después de dejar la mansión. Una reconfortante sensación de familiaridad le recorrió el cuerpo, dio vuelta en la calle principal que conducía a un pequeño parque, en el centro de este había una pagoda china hecha de concreto pintada de rojo y blanco, dicho edificio tenía tres entradas acompañadas de una escalinata con 3 escalones cada una. El inmueble se encontraba completamente vació por dentro, entre semana era el sitio de reunión de los jóvenes y los fines de semana de las familias. Hyoga se sentó en una de las entradas y contemplo el parque desierto, lejanamente oyó la risa de un bebe, pero fue la voz que acompaño a la risa lo que atrajó su atención obligándolo a pararse de un salto y ocultarse, casi por impulso, entre unos matorrales cercanos.

- Touya, no tengo idea porque solo saliendo de casa dejas de llorar ¿tienes idea de la hora que es? Muero de sueño –dijo una rubia en un bostezo a un niño que traía en una carriola –odio madrugar –continuó, recibiendo por toda respuesta un balbuceo.

- ¿Shiharu? –dijo una anciana frente a ella –no puedo creerlo, en verdad, ¿eres tú? Estas hermosa.

- ¡Shiraoka-san! –dijo con sorpresa la joven mujer de tez blanca y ojos azules, hizo una reverencia hacia la anciana vestida con traje tradicional japonés –ha pasado tanto tiempo es un placer verla.

- Hija, ha sido mucho tiempo sin verte, ¡ah! No me digas que este apuesto jovencito es Touya, si ya me lo han dicho tus padres –afirmó la mujer acercándose a la carriola –es un hermoso niño, ¿puedo? –la anciana mujer se agacho y extendió sus brazos hacia el niño – es idéntico a ti, excepto en los ojos.

- Todo mundo lo dice –la rubia algo sonrojada, sonrió dulcemente y le mando un beso al bebe que era sostenido por Shiraoka –tiene el mismo color que los de su padre, ¿no es así nene?.

- Una pareja encantadora, si me permites decirlo –dijo la anciana con una sonrisa, dejando a Touya de nuevo en la carriola –dale mis respetos en cuanto lo veas.

- Muchas gracias Shiraoka-san, así lo haré pero ahora debo irme, este guapo nene gusta de levantarme temprano y he decidió aprovechar para hacer las compras, hasta luego –la chica se despidió cortésmente. Hyoga escucho toda la conversación detrás del edificio, sintiendo una rara sensación en su pecho, sigilosamente observo a Shiharu andar por el sendero rodeado de árboles, le pareció que se veía tan hermosa con los rubios bucles que se mecían suavemente con el viento. En su cabeza resonaron las palabras de Shun, una vez más le era muy difícil soltar su pasado, sonrió amargamente esta chica había sido importante en su vida y el mismo la había apartado de su lado como había hecho con muchas personas, le pareció que a pesar del tiempo no había dejado de amarla, el cisne había quedado atrapado en su pasado que chocaba de frente con su presente, anulando cualquier futuro, haciendo sentir más solo de lo que jamás recordara el joven procedente de los hielos eternos.

Observó desaparecer a Shiharu vestida con un pants verde ceñido a su delineada figura sus rizos alborotados por el vaivén de su andar, hicieron evocar tantos situaciones en las que se habían deslizado entre sus dedos, cuando Hyoga era el único dueño de su corazón. Se culpó de que ella hubiera encontrado la felicidad lejos de él, con otro hombre el cual envidiaba. Al ruso lo invadió un ataque de celos y rabia seguido de amargura y finalmente de un autorreproche. Era absurdo odiar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía o siquiera había visto. Hyoga estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y sentimientos que tuvieron que pasar cerca de cuatro timbrazos de su celular guardado en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans para darse cuenta que estaba sonando.

- Hyoga, ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó Seiya a través del teléfono.

- Salí a caminar amigo, ¿no es algo temprano? Creí que no despertarían hasta la tarde –dijo con sorna –¿ocurre algo?.

- Si que pasa –intervino Shiryu, apresurado –ya que estas afuera, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? Eres el más indicado para ello amigo, si lo eres. Resulta que el día de hoy llegará el embarque de las flores para la boda, se han adelantado en ello y quería pedirte si podrías recogerlas allá te alcanzaremos.

- ¿No entiendo Shiryu, ¿Por qué yo?, además no se supone que las flores pueden marchitarse faltan dos semanas para la boda.

- Por ello te digo que eres el indicado, tú sabes…con algo de frío podríamos guardarlas el tiempo adecuado, son flores procedente de China, tal como las desea Sun-rei. Te daré la dirección y te alcanzaremos, gracias Hyoga –. Colgó Shiryu, tras darle las indicaciones sin darle oportunidad de negarse.

- ¿Estás seguro que esto funcionara? –incrédulo preguntó Seiya cuando le habían colgado al cisne –deberías escarmentar con lo de ayer –enfatizó bebiendo por completo un vaso con jugo de manzana.

- Seiya, esta situación empeorara antes de mejorar, es obvio que los dos desean un acercamiento pero no lo van a propiciar, lo que deba pasar que pase. Estoy seguro que solo así tendremos paz –suspiró Shiryu deseando que la flores no tuvieran que ser ordenadas nuevamente –confía en mí.

- Pero…–dijo dubitativo Seiya –estoy seguro que deberíamos confiar en su palabra, Hyoga prometió no pelear con Shun además él no iniciara una pelea Shiryu.

- Te equivocas Seiya –intervino Ikki desde la cocina –los dos sabrán muy bien donde presionar. Nadie puede hacerte tanto daño como aquel que te conoce a la perfección, será divertido –dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

Hyoga maldijo su mala suerte, cuando al ingresar al almacén reconoció la delgada figura de Shun, para poder sostener su palabra estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y esperar a los chicos afuera de el, sin embargo en ese momento Shun volteó. A pesar de los lentes oscuros que le cubrían gran parte del moretón ocasionado por Hyoga este tuvo la certeza que lo observaba fijamente, así que el ruso no tuvo más opción que aproximarse a la pequeña recepción.

- Buenos días –dijo secamente a la recepcionista fingiendo que Shun no estaba ahí –vengo por un pedido de Shiryu Kido.

- ¡Buenos días! –contestó la morena recepcionista –le comentaba al joven –señaló a Shun con una sonrisa –que tendrán que esperar un poco aún no se ha desembarcado. Será cuestión de una hora a lo sumo, disculpen el inconveniente, si gustan pueden esperar ahí –con su mano apunto a una sala de espera dentro del sombrío almacén.

- Esperaré afuera –dijeron al unísono. Shun se sentó cerca del embarcadero sobre una barril vacío tenía la mirada fija en el mar. Era un día soleado con muchas nubes que ocultaban por largos ratos al sol, el viento traía consigo la suave brisa marina, después de pensarlo un rato Hyoga se recargó en un poste que servía de amarradero de los barcos cercano a Shun.

Observó al peliverde y recordó que cuando Shun solía desaparecer era fácil encontrarle en una playa cercana a la mansión, sentado en silencio contemplando el mar, nunca le había preguntado que fascinación encontraba en ello y hacerlo ahora sería ridículo.

- Si vas a preguntar algo, hazlo y ya –bufó con fastidio Shun.

- Ya que lo pones así, ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? –esquivó la pregunta que en realidad rondaba en su cabeza.

- Te creí más inteligente –contestó fríamente –es obvio lo que intenta Shiryu, no es una coincidencia –miró de reojo a Hyoga con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- ¿Estas deseando que te lo empareje? –remarcó esto último y señaló al ojo sano saltando frente a Shun –aquí no habrá quien te defienda.

- Ni que lo necesite, nos hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas si hubieras regresado justo el día de la boda –susurró Shun conteniendo su enojo –recuerda que prometiste portarte bien.

- Mientras el dragón este presente, pero no lo veo por aquí –pasó una mano extendida sobre la frente volteando en varias direcciones – ¿y t… –Hyoga no pudo completar la caustica pregunta porque antes de darse cuenta, Shun se había puesto en pie y le había dado una certera patada en el estómago con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer por el muelle que estaba a menos de un metro. Shun cruzado de brazos en el borde del muelle observaba a Hyoga nadar con una mueca burlona en su rostro estaba a punto de hacerle un comentario para hacer que se molestara aún más, cuando las voces de Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu atrajeron su atención.

- ¿Creí que Hyoga ya estaría aquí? –extrañado Seiya lo buscó con la mirada –Shiryu sin duda tantos años fuera lo han desorientado, tendremos que esperarlo.

- No será mucho a lo sumo, segundos –dijo Ikki divertido mirando hacia el muelle.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Shiryu se dirigió hacia la dirección que observaba Ikki y diviso a Hyoga subir por la cuerda que colgaba de un barco –Hyoga pero que…

- Descuida, Shiryu resbale –mintió, mirando fieramente a Shun –vayamos por tu embarque –se encamino hacia el almacén sin decir nada más.

- Al parecer las cosas empeoran amigo y dudo que lleguen a mejorar –susurró Seiya –lo mejor es seguirle el juego a Hyoga, fingir que le creemos no quieren ocasionarte problemas.

- Has visto lo que se hacen si no lo estoy, insinúas que esté entre los dos durante estas dos semanas. Quiero llegar vivo a mi boda además ¿Qué pasara luego? En las fechas importantes ¿seguiremos fingiendo que nada ha pasado?, debes estar bromeando Seiya –Shiryu pateó una piedra desahogando su frustración.

- Shiryu, aunque me duela reconocerlo Hyoga no volverá después de esto y tampoco tú, no deberías atormentarte por cosas que no tienen futuro y menos cuando se acerca un momento tan feliz en tu vida –Seiya puso su mano en el hombro del pelinegro antes de que comenzaran a caminar hacia la puerta del almacén por la que ya había desaparecido Hyoga. Mientras que Ikki se quedaba relegado para estar a solas con su hermano.

- ¿Cómo va el ojo?

- Ikki, me preguntaste lo mismo en la mañana, cuando Shiryu me tendió esta trampa –dijo con una sonrisa –no sueles esquivar lo que quieres preguntar, así no eres tú.

- Quise ser cortes –se sentó en el barril donde antes estaba Shun –recordaba la primera vez que ustedes se emborracharon. Paso algo similar.

- Pero no estabas tan divertido, aquella vez –dijo acomodándose un mechón de cabello sobre su cara –aún recuerdo algunas cosas que dijiste.

- Deberías recordarlas todas, tenías solo 16 años ¿esperabas una fiesta? –levantó una ceja, fue inevitable que Shun recordara, al menos lo que podía de ese día.

- _Hyoga ya te dije que no puedo ve solo, tengo muchos deberes y encima, mañana tengo servicio –dijo algo fastidiado Shun, cuando estaba en los lockers de la escuela poniéndose sus zapatos de calle y dejando los de la escuela. Ambos estaban vestidos con uniforme negro típico de la preparatoria con un distintivo dorado en la bolsa delantera del saco. Estaban en el mismo curso pero en salones diferentes, lo cual no era un impedimento para que siguieran manteniendo una inquebrantable amistad._

- _Vamos, Shun será un rato. Además estará lleno de chicas y si no mal oí estará esa linda trigueña que tanto te gusta –Hyoga le pasó un brazo a su amigo por el cuello a manera de abrazo y le revolvió el cabello con el que le quedaba libre, como solía hacer siempre que quería que se sometiera a sus caprichos._

- _Ah este…ya te dije que no puedo ir –dijo Shun nervioso –estoy ocupado. ¿Cómo me deje convencer? –. Se preguntó Shun 20 minutos más tarde cuando estaban en casa de un compañero de Hyoga, que había organizado una fiesta por su cumpleaños. Dicho compañero lo había invitado pero había insistido que fuera en compañía de Shun puesto que eran los más populares de la preparatoria y serían un imán perfecto para todas las chicas si se sabía que ellos estaban en la fiesta. Shun tenía pensado estar un par de horas e irse antes de que Ikki se diera cuenta que no estaba en la escuela, con lo que no contaba era que los compañeros de Hyoga le habían puesto alcohol a la sangría que estaban sirviendo y así hacer que las chicas se relajaran más fácilmente; la fiesta se prolongó hasta entrada la noche, Hyoga y Shun hasta ese día no habían probado alcohol y dado que la bebida dulzona disfrazaba el fuerte sabor del alcohol después de varios vasos ya se encontraban bastante mareados y decidieron abandonar la fiesta. _

- _Hyoga, me siento muy mal –dijo Shun luego de caminar algunas cuadras, sosteniéndose de una pared cercana –todo da vueltas._

- _No quiero preocuparte, pero estash…ebrio –dijo Hyoga hipando al último._

- _¿Pero yo no tomo?, jamás lo he hesho –mencionó confuso girando torpemente su cabeza hacia el rubio._

- _Creo que fue la sangría, pero no se lo digas a nadie –susurró Hyoga que intentando alcanzar a su amigo casi pierde el equilibrio –si Ikki se entera, podría matarme y capaz que me pega después._

- _Hyoga._

- _¿Que?._

- _Creo que también estash ebrio –mencionó divertido –no recuerdo esta calle, aquí no vivimos_

- _Que si es por aquí, lo que pasa es que estas borrasho y no recuerdas, pero yo no, deja te llevo –Hyoga pasó un brazo de Shun por su cuello y los dos se fueron haciendo eses al caminar hacia un puerto turístico muy alejado de donde vivían, ninguno notó durante la fiesta y la media hora que llevaban perdidos que el celular de Shun había sonado varias veces. Ikki sabía que estaba con Hyoga puesto que las luces de su departamento estaban apagadas, pero le inquietaba que ninguno de los dos contestara sus teléfonos celulares o que hubieran regresado, así que decidió salir a buscarlos luego de recorrer varios vecindarios con una corazonada fue hacia el muelle encontrándolos cerca de donde este iniciaba._

- _¡SHUN, HYOGA!, ¿DONDE HAN ESTADO? –vociferó Ikki varios metros adelante de ellos._

- _¡Oh, oh! Hyoga, ya nos encontró, ¡hola Ikki! –saludó efusivamente con una mano sostenido de Hyoga _

- _Yo te dije que era por aquí o ¿no? –susurró. _

- _¿Shun, estuviste bebiendo? –alarmado Ikki llegó hasta donde estaban. _

- _Eshpera, eshpera, no fue su culpa, espérate tantito y te lo explicó –Hyoga soltó a Shun revelando que los dos estaban en el mismo estado. _

- _¿También tú? , ¿en qué diablos están pensando? Apenas son unos niños –dijo molesto –¿en dónde rayos les vendieron alcohol?._

- _Shhh, vas a despertar a alguin, digo alguien._

- _Tú cállate, ya escuchare sus explicaciones mañana –cortó Ikki. _

- _A mí no me callas, tú –Hyoga quiso acercarse a Ikki pero tropezó con una cuerda y cayó hacia el muelle._

- _¡Hyoga! –gritó Shun que fue sostenido por Ikki para que no siguiera su mismo camino, lo alejo del borde y se lanzó al agua para sacar a Hyoga._

- _Y tú aléjate –le gritó a Shun que estaba muy cerca del borde, cuando encontró al rubio en la oscura agua –nada mas eso me falta, sacar dos ebrios del mar en el mismo día –finalizó Ikki saliendo furioso del agua con Hyoga semi inconsciente a cuestas viendo los estragos que el alcohol comenzaban a hacer en su hermano menor. _

* * *

**Ya vimos que este par es incapaz de sostenerle la promesa a Shiryu, pero al menos lo intentan (si como 5 segundos), veamos que les puedo adelantar a las 12:17 de la mañana, ¿Hyoga se comportara cuando llegue Sun-rei?, ¿Shun dejara de provocar al pato digo..Hyoga? ¿Ikki nos facilittara otro flashback? ¿Shiryu se dara por vencido y dejara de idear planes para que sus hermanos se arregle? ¿porque se pelearon estos dos? si quiere una respuesta o mil preguntas mas pues no dejes de leerme, hasta la proxima...aun quedan los agradecimientos.**

_Que tal mis lindas lectoras, les dije que no tardaria en actualizar y me he echo el firme proposito de no tardarme mas de un mes, este lo consegui (fiu) espero llevarmela un capitulo este, otro mi otro fic pero este tiene muchos flasback que se me hace irresistible, bueno pasemos a los agradecimientos a todas un millon de gracias por leerme pero especialmente a las que se toman unos minutos en redactarme un review_

**luisete:** no aun no se van a arreglar las cosas, va para largo.

**Gaelle:** gracias feliz año tmb para ti, espero seguir con la intriga aunque ya prontito sabremos porque las cosas, contada de primera mano d Hyoga

**eali-chan**: ahora vez lo que yo siento cuando no actualizas "obsecion", no es venganza pero si es feo bua bua, espero no tengas ninguna crisis nerviosa con esto.

y al ultimo pero no menos imp mis fieles seguidoras de todos mis fics de ss

**darkacuario****:** para seguirte alegrando las mañanas, dias y todo mi querida amiga ya sabes que en la mendida que pueda contestar resulvo (o mejor dicho amplio) cualquier duda de mis capitulos grax por seguir todos mis cap de todas mis locuras se ss

**Mary Martin** : el menu del dia pato remojado y doble porcion, espero satisfaga tu paladar amiga, ya viste que Shunny bunny nada de lindo tiene aqui, bueno de paciente eso quize decir. Pd me robare ese avatar tan bello bello bello

**Allpheratz:** Mil gracias por correguir el inicio del cap

**Sweet Viictory** : no hay pretexto señorita ya se puso al corriente de mis cap, no te pierdas ¿ok?


	5. Así Es Como Pasó: Mi Recuerdo

**ASÍ ES COMO PASÓ: MI RECUERDO**

* * *

- Shun –murmuraba Hyoga al oído del peliverde, mientras lo movía levemente –Shun, vamos despierta. 

- Déjame, en paz –contestó de mala gana Shun, sin abrir los ojos removiéndose en las tibias mantas de su cama.

- Anda, es tarde ¿no piensas, desayunar? –preguntó algo extrañado. El rubio recorrió con la mirada el cuarto de Shun, ladeó la cabeza al percatarse de los libros esparcidos por el piso, la ropa arrugada, las bolsas vacías de frituras, 5 modelos diferentes de tenis que extrañamente no tenían a su par cerca y un calcetín que pendía del dosel de la cama –Shun, vamos es tarde y te hará mal no desayunar.

- Me hace peor que entres a despertarme –gruñó abriendo un ojo y dio vuelta sobre la cama dándole la espalda a Hyoga. El ruso no tuvo otra opción más que suspirar alzando los hombros y salió de la habitación. –Si claro como no estuviste despierto hasta las 3 de la mañana –pensó Shun, y después sintió un ataque de culpa –después de todo Hyoga no tiene mala intención, al contrario, le preocupo. ¡Ja!, como si me hubiera visitado o escrito, pero…seguro estaba ocupado…¿con que?, ¿deteniendo los glaciares para que no se descongelen, luchando con los osos polares?, o seguro estaba vigilando la tumba de su madre. ¡Bah, que me importa!, ¿porque me molesta tanto? ¿A que regresaron? Aquí nadie los necesita –suspiró Shun poniéndose una mano sobre la frente.

Los chicos tenían tres semanas de haber regresado a la mansión. Al recuperarse tras la batalla contra Hades, uno a uno comenzaron a separarse, Shun fue el único que quedo en la mansión casi año y medio.

Saori había regresado hacia 1 mes y atraídos por un silencioso reclamo; Seiya y Hyoga habían la siguieron, incluso habían recibido la fugaz visita de Shiryu. La actual compañía incomodaba al peliverde sobremanera, le alegraba ver a sus compañeros reunidos nuevamente, pero algo en su interior le causaba ira, molestia y después culpa.

Durante estas semanas, parecía que todo lo relacionado con sus medios hermanos le fastidiaba sobre todo cuando estos intentaban acercársele, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el resto de los habitantes de la mansión y habían aprendido a tratar con mucha suma cautela a Shun.

Esa mañana se levantó y duchó molesto, salió de su habitación y con un portazo anunció su salida de la casa, se dirigió hacia un café al cual era asiduo, odiaba cenar solo en la mansión y ahora, aborrecía encontrarse en alguna comida con alguno de sus antiguos amigos ni el mismo entendía el porqué de estas emociones, estaba tan molesto que no se había dado cuenta que día era hasta que por la tarde Hyoga irrumpió nuevamente en su cuarto y lo encontró frente a su escritorio con un libro abierto en el cual durante la tarde había dibujado espirales alrededor de los números de la página y ahora jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos –¿ocurre algo Hyoga? –enarcando una ceja lo miró extrañado.

- ¿Complicado? –señaló el libro –no deberías tomar el examen si aun no lo entiendes.

- ¿Y, quien dice que no lo entiendo? –contestó a la defensiva.

- Era una idea, relájate. Vamos a comer debes estar harto de estar todo el día aquí.

- Si por que no –Shun se pusó de un salto en pie después de mirar rápidamente la hora en su costoso reloj de pulso.

- Bueno, pero –dubitativo Hyoga se acercó al peliverde, no esperaba que convencerlo fuera tan fácil –antes, quiero darte esto –alargó la mano extendiéndole una caja de plástico negro –es para ti –añadió al ver la sorpresa en Shun, esté tomó la caja y la abrió. El interior contenía una pluma, un portaminas y un borrador retráctil.

- ¿Qué, es esto?.

- Un regalo, Shun –rió un poco –por tu cumpleaños, no creí que lo olvidarías.

- Te equivocas mi cumpleaños es el viernes y hoy es…

- Viernes –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa –insisto, te estas presionado demasiado. Shun no entiendo porque pudiendo hacer lo que se te venga en gana, quieres entrar a la escuela, como dice Seiya una completa tortura, si me lo preguntas; suficiente tuve con las clases de francés de Kamus. Como si el entrenamiento no hubiera sido suficiente tormento –con un dejo de desprecio se quitó un rubio mechón de cabello de la frente.

- Nadie ha dicho nada de que vivas en el último rincón del mundo, ni que Seiya siempre haya rehusado a vivir en la mansión, ni que Shiryu haya adoptado China como si fuera su propio país, ni que Saori haya dejado el santuario o que Ikki desaparezca a su conveniencia. ¿Por qué? Si, decido hacer algo, debo ser cuestionado –mencionó molesto.

- Yo…no quise decirlo así –contrariado Hyoga miró hacia el piso –no creí que fuera tan importante para ti, lo siento –suspiró –debía suceder…el día en que todos decidiéramos nuestros caminos.

Supongo que en cierta forma que continuaras igual, era como decirme que nada ha cambiado, cuando hace años que no somos los mismos huérfanos que vivieron en esta mansión casi dos años antes de ser separados por primera vez y fuéramos enviados a entrenar. Siento que dejo atrás algo pero al mismo tiempo no sé, lo que es. –Era la primera vez que Hyoga se abría de esa forma con alguien, Shun se sintió reconfortado al pensar que al fin el ruso comenzaba a confiar en él, quizás, la primera persona después de su madre.

- Tampoco es para tanto, creo que tienes razón, exageré un poco, quizás –rascó su cuello con el estuche.

- ¿Bajamos? –Hyoga pensó que Shun mentía por alguna razón.

Lo tomó por el cuello y le revolvió los cabellos como solía hacer Ikki. Cuando Shun salió de su habitación no imagino lo que llegaría a pasar. Saori, Seiya y Hyoga le habían organizado una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños, como no conocían a nadie fuera del santuario fue más como una reunión intima de amigos, con pastel, rica comida y algo hasta entonces desconocido para los huérfanos, regalos.

A partir de ese momento se inició la tradición de festejar fechas importantes como, cumpleaños, fin de cursos, fin de año, despedidas, rencuentros y todo aquello que les permitiera tener una mejor relación entre ellos. Con el venir de los años estas fiestas fueron creciendo con la gente que todos los chicos fueron conociendo, lo que les permitió integrarse a una vida normal con asombrosa rapidez.

Esa noche, Seiya intentó por varios medios convencer a Shun, que permaneciera con ellos hasta después de media noche sin éxito alguno, aun le gritaba varias cosas cuando por quinta vez, Shun se dispuso a irse a la cama.

- Vamos Shun, son apenas las 12 –insistió Seiya.

- Déjalo ya –regaño Saori –debes descansar, es algo que deseábamos hacer por ti.

- Pero, mañana es sábado –continuó Seiya, provocando una carcajada de Hyoga que pensó en lo necio que solía ser el castaño y odiaba no salirse con la suya.

- Precisamente por ello, muchas gracias por todo, buenas noches –se despidió desde las escaleras dejando a sus amigos en el salón. –Nerd –escuchó le grito a lo lejos Seiya –me gustaría pasar más tiempo pero no puede ser así. En este momento no tenemos el mismo destino, esto es mi propia decisión –pensó Shun al entrar a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se recargó de pie en ella, aun escuchaba las carcajadas procedentes del piso inferior, Seiya, Hyoga y Saori, estaban muy divertidos.

Shun estaba físicamente agotado recuperar los estudios elementales en siete meses, no había sido algo fácil, requería de días dedicados al estudio apoyado por dos tutores –suspiró y abrió sus ojos a la oscuridad, sonrió y dijo –¿acaso no pensabas decir nada?.

- Parecías muy concentrado, así que preferí observarte en silencio –dijo Ikki desde el sillón apenas iluminado por una tenue luz proveniente del exterior –ven acá –. Ordenó. Mansamente Shun se acercó para recibir un fuerte abrazo del mayor –feliz cumpleaños ototo, 15 es una edad importante, toma –le ofreció una bolsa de papel.

- Como aquella vez, cierto –dijo cuándo saco una malteada de cereza y una rebanada de pastel de vainilla.

- Oí que ese estúpido pony compró de chocolate, ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar cuál es tu favorito –bufó Ikki –como aquella vez, repitió comiendo un bocado que le ofreció Shun de su pastel. No hubo mucha plática mientras Shun termino de comer, se le notaba incómodo lo que no pasó desapercibido por el peliazul –¿te pasa algo?.

- No, es solo que estoy cansado –bostezó.

- ¿Y con todo ese escándalo allá abajo?, deberían irse a dormir también –réprobo Ikki –parece que las cosas han cambiado un poco por aquí ¿cierto? –dijo mientras su hermano se ponía una pijama.

- Supongo, quieres algo de ropa de Hyoga –miró la sucia maleta que acompañaba a Ikki –iré por ella, no debes querer que nadie te vea –Shun salió de la habitación sin contestarle a su hermano, regresó al poco rato con una pijama que no usaba a menudo Hyoga –toma –le extendió las prendas y se metió a la cama. Ikki hizo una mueca, no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato frío de Shun se cambió en silencio y no tardó en acompañar a su hermano en la cama.

- ¿Shun? –preguntó luego de un rato.

- Dime.

- ¿Estas, bien? –preguntó con interés.

- Te dije que si –respondió con molestia –estoy cansado, es todo.

- De acuerdo –Ikki se esperaba otra reacción cuando Shun lo viera. Creyó que como fuera su costumbre siendo niños, estaría emocionado de pasar ese día en compañía de su hermano y no lo dejaría ni un solo momento o incluso como la última vez que lo había visto no había parado de preguntarle acerca de los lugares que había visitado lo que era más raro, no le había llamado ni una vez, oniisan. Seguramente era el cansancio como había dicho o simplemente era que Shun hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser un niño.

La mañana siguiente Shun despertó enredado en las sabanas miro hacia ambos lados de la cama y se sintió decepcionado. Percibió aun el aroma de su hermano impregnado en la almohada en la que había descansado la noche anterior la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, el ruido de alguien en su habitación le hizo levantarse repentinamente.

- ¡IKKI!, ¿Qué, haces aquí? –preguntó con extrañeza cuando vio a su hermano salir del cuarto de baño con una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura y buscaba en los cajones de la cómoda de Shun, algo que fuera de su agrado y talla.

- Pues al parecer, desnudo en tu habitación, deberías tener ropa que no fuera tan…–no encontró palabras para describir unas camisas blancas con un símbolo del infinito color dorado y negro en el único bolsillo frontal que tenía guardadas en un cajón.

- ¡Demonios! –gritó Shun poniéndose de pie en un salto con algo de dificultad, puesto que las sabanas estuvieron a punto de tirarlo –lo olvidé, lo olvidé. Si me doy prisa llegaré recién empiece –decía mientras hábilmente se deshacía dela pijama y le quitaba una de las camisas a Ikki de las manos. Abotonándose por completo el uniforme de verano de la secundaria –¿tenían que tener tantos botones? –refunfuñaba ante la mirada confusa de Ikki que seguía con la toalla en su cintura.

- Shun creí que podríamos pasar el día juntos y que tal vez…

- Eh, ah sí, olvidé la alarma. No debí quedarme dormido, Seiya y sus tonterías –seguía diciendo sin poner atención a su hermano. Metió a toda prisa un par de libros en una mochila –nos vemos –dijo antes de salir de la habitación, evitando chocar por centímetros con un adormilado Seiya que vagaba por el pasillo.

- Mmm…Ikki parece que has conocido a tu gemelo –burlesco dijo el castaño desde la puerta de la habitación –será mejor que te vistas o pescaras un resfriado –mencionó mientras se alejaba hacia el baño común, dejando a Ikki con más preguntas que respuestas.

Shun regresó recién el sol se puso, sin interés por cambiarse el uniforme se tumbó pesadamente en la cama, al lado de una bolsa de papel que dejo en la orilla.

- Creí que regresarías antes –le dijo Ikki desde el sofá

- ¡Ikki! –mencionó incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama –¿Qué haces aquí? –Ikki le mostró un libro de ciencia ficción que Shun había estado leyendo.

- ¿Es la única pregunta que, sabes hacer? –enarcó una ceja y continuó –interesantes historias, comencé a hojearlo y no pude parar. Además te dije que quería pasar este día contigo, en la mañana –añadió al parecer Shun, hasta ese momento no lo recordaba.

- Ahh eso, yo –mencionó dubitativo y apenado –bueno, lo que pasa es que los chicos, mis compañeros, quisieron festejarme y se me fue el tiempo. ¡Ah! estoy estudiando.

- Lo mencionaron –señaló con la cabeza hacia la ventana desde donde se veía a Seiya y Hyoga jugar con unos chicos que Miho había traído del orfanato –en el desayuno.

- De momento estoy en sistema abierto y solo asisto los sábados a presentar exámenes. Espero entrar a la secundaria normal antes de que termine el año, los profesores dicen que no tienen ningún problema en aceptarme tan tarde en el curso –Shun hablaba desde el baño mientras se cambiaba.

Ikki se levantó del sillón. Durante la tarde Ikki había curioseado por el cuarto de su ototo, fijó su mirada en una pared de la habitación que Shun solía usar de lienzo y en estos momentos ostentaba un acantilado nevado. Cuando movido por el tedio encendió la laptop roja sobre el escritorio llamó su atención la cantidad de música que desconocía le gustara a su hermano. Después se topó con la consola de videojuegos plagada de juegos de estrategia guardados bajo la mesa que sostenía la televisión junto a colección de animes y películas. A Ikki le pareció como si estuviera frente a un desconocido del cual solo le era familiar su nombre.

- Listo ¿aun quieres salir? –preguntó. Ikki observó su vestimenta traía unos jeans negros, playera negra con un diminuto logo en forma de alas al frente y tenis de lona con rombos negros y grises, Shun parecía un chico normal, tan normal como los que veía en sus viajes a lo largo del país.

- Si –dijo escueto caminó cerca de la cama tirando la bolsa de papel que Shun había dejado al volver. Este se apresuró a recuperar su contenido, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando el mayor fijó su atención en varias tarjetas de felicitación hechas a mano evidentemente por manos femeninas. Dentro de la bolsa se encontraban desde osos de felpa hasta un par de boletos para ir al parque de diversiones; los años en los que su adorable hermano inspiraba ternura a las mujeres habían quedado atrás, ahora por lo que logró descifrar en una atrevida tarjeta, definitivamente había dejado de ser un niño, su niño. –Vaya eres muy apreciado.

- Es molesto, yo no lo pedí –soltó incómodo.

- Es parte de lo que has elegidó. Los chicos de hoy están algo locos –afirmo –tendrás que acostumbrarte –en su rostro se dibujó una mueca burlona, Shun resopló molesto. –¿Eres feliz ototo?

- ¿Cómo?.

- Todo lo que hay aquí, es tan…tan diferente –señaló con una mano la habitación desordenada, la cual las doncellas por experiencia habían aprendido a dejar tal y como estaba a menos que el ocupante les solicitara hacer el aseo –. Creo que se acerca más a lo que mamá hubiera deseado, al menos para uno de nosotros. Shun nunca había oído hablar así a su hermano, por un fugaz momento creyó que tenía alguna enfermedad mortal o algo por el estilo –no me mires así, es una sencilla pregunta.

- No sé si llamarle felicidad, mi vida ha estado llena de muchas dificultades pero aun así lograba encontrar al menos un poco de paz, amor y optimismo si a eso le llamas felicidad, creo que lo soy más que antes –se detuvo al recordar que durante el último mes esa sensación vagamente lo había acompañado –o solo es una vaga esperanza. No lo sé Ikki, lo único que deseo es cerrar los ojos y no ver lo que he visto.

- Creo que ese anhelo lo tenemos todos –suspiró –hemos visto más de lo que deseamos recordar.

- No como yo –murmuró sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué, quieres decir? –preguntó con astucia. Shun trago saliva al darse cuenta de su error y dio dos pasos atrás.

- Na…nada, no es nada –mencionó con nerviosismo –tonterías.

- Shun, nadie debe tragar sus demonios, tarde que temprano acaban devorándote si no eres capaz de expresarlos con palabras. Lo sé muy bien –afirmó clavándole una severa mirada azul.

Quizá sería buena idea sincerarse con él, después de todo siempre desaparecía. Una vez leyó que es más fácil decir cosas a desconocidos que a tus conocidos y su hermano a pesar de ser su verdadera sangre, había momentos en los que le parecía un desconocido al cual amaba con todo su ser. Además no había escapatoria, Ikki usualmente no se entrometía en la vida de los demás, pero tratándose de Shun era capaz de sacarle una confesión costará lo que costará y tardará todo el tiempo que debiera hacerlo.

- Hades –dijo al fin, mordiéndose un labio y desviando la mirada.

- ¿Qué hay con él? –preguntó Ikki aparentado calma.

- No ha sido un año fácil, todo lo que vez aquí es un intento por apartarlo de mi mente, por no permitirle ganar –Shun cerró la puerta con llave y siguió hablando de espalda a Ikki –. Me hubiera gustado saber si los demás tuvieron algún problema como este –dijo soñador, refiriéndose a las otros seres puros que habían alojado a Hades en su cuerpo –. No podré saberlo ahora la mejor definición es ver una película, sabes que estás ahí, pero no puedes hacer mucho por cambiar un final escrito. No sé de que forma lo puede sobrellevar un Dios, quizás es su naturaleza vernos como insectos que no le preocupa lo que nos ocurra.

- Shun –con preocupación Ikki se acercó hacia su hermano.

- No es como si fuera su reencarnación o me esté volviendo loco –mencionó encontrando la preocupada mirada de su hermano –vi todo lo que los hombres y Dioses se han hecho durante siglos. Sentí dolor, angustia e ira, acumulada por dolientes y almas. No sé si fueron un par de horas o minutos el tiempo fue muy relativo cuando estuvimos unidos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo mi voluntad era mermada por todo eso, no solo la vida de Hades me era revelada también la de mucha gente de épocas diferentes. Creo fueron los que juzgaba directamente, todos tenían algo en común; haber hecho cosas que les disgustaban en su vida para obtener, poder, fama o dinero.

Y al final venia ese arrepentimiento al saber que nada los salvaría de una eternidad atormentada y sin duda el temor a responder, si alguna vez estuvieron satisfechos consigo mismos. Todo eso terminó corrompiendo su alma, Seiya una vez me lo dijo, nuestras miradas son iguales, eso me dio mucho en que pensar. ¿Si Hades y yo somos más parecidos de lo que creí?.

- ¡Óyeme bien Shun! –en un arrebato Ikki lo sacudió por ambos hombros –tú y él jamás, jamás, se parecerán en nada. No tienes que pensar esas cosas, es imposible. Nunca estará a tu altura, nunca. Hades fue un dios malvado, frío, ambicioso y sanguinario, tú no tienes ninguno de esas aversiones –. Shun lo miraba sin expresión alguna, ya se esperaba una respuesta así.

- Ikki, no somos tan diferentes, si lo analizas un poco –se liberó tiernamente de los brazos del mayor –no me unía a él un dije, me unía mi alma. Él, algún día vendría por mí si no lo hubiera encontrado antes. Creo, no, estoy seguro que él una vez creyó en mis ideales y como yo no pudo escapar de su destino, pero a diferencia yo sí puedo elegir luego de haber visto tanto dolor. Si mañana llegá la muerte por mí, deseo mirarla de frente y saber que cada cosa que realice, fue mi decisión y eso me dejó un sentimiento que nada más pudo darme bueno o malo, ha sido mi decisión.

- Shunny, lo siento no lo sabía –afectado Ikki hablaba con un hilo de voz –¿Por qué…

- ¿Nunca, lo dije? –Ikki asintió –a decir verdad no sé porque lo hago ahora. Deseo aferrarme a vivir lo mejor que pueda, y si a eso se le llama felicidad, Ikki quiero decirte que soy muy feliz –. Sonrió y haciendo una mueca infantil añadió –me prometiste pasar el día conmigo y un Onii-san debe cumplir su palabra –decía mientras lo empujaba fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Si y de quien fue la culpa llegar tan tarde? –se quejaba volteando su cara hacia su hermano.

- Oye, ahora soy un chico muy ocupado, no es mi culpa, además siempre vienes sin avisar.

- Eso cambiará ototo, eso ha cambiado.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**

**Infinitamente doy la gracias a mis lectoras que me dejaron la ultima vez un review**

**darkacuario:Amiga, nada de violencia contra shunny y esta es la razon por la cual dejo de ser muchas cosas, pero aun asi es bien tierno el bello**

**Mary Martin: mi querida amiga para que no tengas tan mala impresion de Hyoga si el gûero no es malo, solo impulsivo**

**Alyshaluz: Siento que nos hemos hablando toda la semana pero, seguiras intrigada pues aun no revelo ni pio pero espero te guste **

**y a todos los demas haganme feliz y dejen review si les nace, cuidense.**

fè de erratas (solo para las lectoras que llevan al dia el fic):

Habia dicho que Shun y Hyoga no estaban en el mismo grado he corregido mi error, deben estar en el mismo grado por todo lo que pasa despues, y que mas da solo es un añito y quien no tomo clases con uno menor o mayor, no es relevante pero si afecta el futuro del fic.

Ahora va la explicaciòn, resulta que no es flashback es una entrega de un serial dentro del mismo fic, titulado Asì es como pasò: seran 3 o 4 historias que nos daran los puntos claves o bien la explicacion de algo relevante dentro del fic, en este caso es la relacion de hermanos, el porque Hyoga dice que Shun es tan retorcido como su hermano. Casi cumplo mi promesa no llevo tanto como un mes sin actualizar asi que lo logre!.

**Sun-rei aparece en el siguiente capitulo y no le vendra muy en gracia que los mejores amigos del novio se peleen hasta porque el dia esta soleado, y quien sabe tal vez Saori le organice una despedida de soltera donde podremos obtener muchos "chismes"**


	6. Celos

**CELOS**

* * *

Sun-rei paseaba incomoda en la habitación de la lujosa mansión Kido. Tenía un par de horas de haber llegado del aeropuerto donde encontró a Shiryu aguardando su llegada. Luego de un largo abrazo seguido por un cálido beso, había sido conducida hacia una elegante limosina que emprendió el viaje de casi 2 horas hasta la colina donde estaba la casona.

El balcón de su habitación tenía una espléndida vista hacia el puerto, seguramente en un día claro se podría ver como los cargueros desaparecían entre el azul del mar y el cielo. Shiryu le indicó que descansara un par de horas debido al largo viaje, puesto que se reunirían todos para la cena; sin embargo a la joven le era imposible relajarse, cuando intento sacar sus humildes pertenecías notó que la servidumbre se había adelantado, dejándole su ropa acomodada perfectamente en los cajones y el armario del dormitorio. Azorada de que alguien además de ella viera su ropa íntima decidió tomar un baño en la elegante bañera, pero al entrar por la puerta quedó confusa ante la gran cantidad de sales de baño y jabones de diversas formas, colores y aromas así que opto por darse una rápida ducha. Al salir del cancel se envolvió en una suave bata que despedía un aroma exquisito y se dirigió al tocador, el espejo le devolvió una insegura mirada, se distrajo un momento en la colección de finos perfumes acomodados frente a ella, suspiró al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, no había forma que la vida humilde que llevaban en el pueblo cercano a la cascada compitiera con este lujo y comodidad, por primera vez dudaba unir su vida a la de un santo de Atena, Sun-rei frunció el ceño, además estaba ella, siempre estaría ella, elegante, refinada, divina y sobre todo: su prioridad.

Se vistió con un modesto vestido primaveral color amarillo y decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores. Shiryu en múltiples ocasiones relató que de niños solían escaparse y correr entre los árboles, incluso esconderse para jugar todo lo que se le ocurriera, siempre bajo la estricta mirada vigilante de Ikki que se aseguraba de que nadie lastimara a su hermano. Algunas ocasiones sus juegos infantiles eran rechazados por la despectiva mirada de Hyoga que se adentraba entre los arbustos a pesar de las suplicas de Seiya.

El santo del dragón sabiamente omitió que esos árboles también habían sido testigo de los brutales castigos que imponía Tatsumi o los crueles juegos que Saori disponía para su propia diversión a "esos desamparados", como solía decir ella. La joven china estaba aturdida con sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Saori hasta casi tenerla frente a ella.

- Yo, lo siento mucho –se disculpó la joven con un leve rubor en las mejillas –quise dar un paseo, creí que no había nadie.

- No tienes que disculparte, Sun-rei estabas en lo cierto no había nadie, lo único que lamento es que Shiryu no nos haya presentado formalmente, soy Sao..

- Lo se eres, Kido Saori es decir, Atena –interrumpió, su voz trataba de sonar normal, pero era obvio un dejo de enojo en ella.

- Creí que nos merecíamos una presentación debida –sonrió la joven, obviando el comentario –¿quieres acompañarme? –interrogó amablemente señalando con una mano, la mesa de jardín protegida por una estructura metálica simulando una carpa, por donde colgaban elegantes y traslucidas cortinas color café. Sun-rei se tomó un brazo con una mano y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar detrás de Saori –. Toma, asiento por favor –Saori sirvió una deliciosa taza de té –espero haya sido de tu agrado la habitación. Siento mucho no darte la de Shun, es la que tiene la mejor vista de todas, ellos se fueron hace mucho pero me gusta pensar que siempre tendrán un lugar al cual regresar –dijo después de dar un sorbo a su té. Sun-rei la miraba embelesada, la diosa traía un diminuto vestido straple de mezclilla ceñido a su figura, que hacia resaltar sus pronunciados senos y mostraba sus torneadas piernas, que remataban con unas adorables sandalias de pata de gallo.

- Es una linda casa –dijo tímidamente Sunrei.

- Me gusta porque está alejada del ajetreo de la ciudad –mencionó Saori mientras servía otra rebanada de pay de fresa –casi siempre es muy tranquila, excepto cuando Miho trae a los niños del orfanato o cuando vienen los chicos, quiero ser sincera contigo Sunrei –encaró Saori.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Sunrei por primera vez elevaba la vista y observó los ojos aguamarina de Saori que no representaban emoción alguna.

- Se lo que represento y sé que sin duda para ellos ha sido un gran obstáculo cuando han tratado de tener una relación sería, ¿cómo decirlo, como explicarlo? –meditó unos minutos, antes de continuar –a veces, creo que es una difícil carga que deben llevar, ¿qué mujer permitiría que otra este por encima de ella?.

- Yo no, es decir…–turbada la chica bajo la mirada, era como si hubiera leído su mente y corazón.

- No tienes por qué decir nada. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo, años. No imaginas cómo amo a estos jóvenes, haría todo lo que este en mis manos para preservar su felicidad, tuve mucho tiempo para redimir mi comportamiento infantil y desconsiderado, del cual esto segura recuerdas. Considero que hoy todos podemos decir que somos la familia…que debo admitir, ninguno hemos tenido –. Saori bajo la mirada, a pesar de tener tantas veces esta conversación en su mente, no le resultaba fácil elegir las palabras indicadas –quiero pedirte que me veas como parte de tu familia –susurró –no, como una rival.

Es duro pedirte esto dadas las circunstancias, no hay nadie ya a quien preguntar acerca de cómo un santo se debate entre el deber a su diosa y el amor hacia una mujer, pero debes creerme si te digo que el amor de Shiryu por ti, es lo que lo ha llevado a proteger a la tierra y a todos nosotros.

- Pero…yo sé que si en algún momento lo requiere regresará a tu lado –soltó Sun-rei sintiendo arder sus ojos –y me dejara sola.

- ¿No te das cuenta, aun? Si eso llegará a pasar es por su necesidad de darte un lugar para que seas libre, daría su vida cien veces para que puedas seguir viviendo y sin duda, sabe que encontrarás la fortaleza para hacerlo esté o no a tu lado Por ello regresó a China, por eso nos dejó tan pronto, solo tú ocupas su corazón desde hace muchos años –sonrió dulcemente Saori ofreciéndole un pañuelo para que la china enjugara sus lágrimas –. No puedes dejar de vivir, solo por el temor a morir. Sun-rei deberías saberlo, todos morimos un poco cada día. Te lo preguntare una vez –dijo en tono serio –¿estas dispuesta a compartir los años que vienen con un hombre que podría morir si, así lo requiero? –Sunrei vio con enojo a Saori.

- Él no es de tu propiedad –respondió Sunrei con visible furia, enfatizando cada palabra –fue su elección, la de nadie más, la de proteger este mundo de cualquier vicisitud que haga peligrar la seguridad de todos los que habitamos este planeta y si muere será por que defenderá sus creencias hasta el final –. Finalizó apoyando sus manos en la mesa inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante de la misma, retando a Saori.

- Así es –Saori sopló sobre la taza de té que sostenía frente a la cara, Sunrei la miraba desconcertada.

- ¿Que fue todo esto? –cuestionó con un dejo de molestia.

- Dímelo tú –mencionó dulcemente. Divertida observó como la china se sentaba lentamente después de un largo rato de silencio, Sunrei encontró la cálida mirada de Saori y ambas sonrieron. La tarde les permitió conocerse mutuamente.

Por la noche el clima era muy cálido a pesar de estar en otoño por lo que Saori dispuso que la cena se llevará a cabo en un salón con puertas de cristal, que proporcionarían la refrescante brisa proveniente del bosque.

- Lindo lugar –dijo Shun que fue el primero en llegar.

- Gracias –respondió la joven que estaba encendiendo velas en el balcón –¿quieres ayudarme?.

- Mi especialidad es apagarlas, pero tratándose de ti –bromeó Shun acercándose a Saori para tomar una cerilla, depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

- Te ves bien –mencionó Saori que había estado un rato observándolo.

- Lo sé, es algo que siempre me dicen –guiñó un ojo, haciéndola reír.

- Sabes de lo que hablo –Saori y Shun compartieron un año escolar en el mismo salón, cuando estaban en preparatoria. Shun era el único al que la joven le había confesado sentir algo por Seiya de igual forma los dos compartían un sentimiento peculiar, sentirse que el resto los trataba como algo inalcanzable e irreal, lo que los llenaba de un sentimiento de profunda soledad, sin darse cuenta comenzaron un coqueteo inocente que solo hacían cuando estaban solos –ahora que estamos solos yo…

- Me dirás que piensas fugarte conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa –esperemos que anuncien su compromiso y seré todo tuyo.

- Mejor aún, pienso hacer de ti, un hombre de bien –respondió acortando la distancia, tomando una de sus manos.

- Podemos tener una boda doble, pero creo que Sunrei no estaría feliz.

- Te equivocas, en la tarde solucione ese asunto deseo creer que podremos ser amigas –dijo esperanzada, mirando hacia la luna que estaba en cuarto creciente.

- Me alegro, todos necesitamos de un amigo –suspiró mirando a la nada, soltándose de la chica. Saori posó sus ojos en él e inevitablemente sintió como estos se comenzaban a empañar. Aparte de Ikki era la única persona que no lo había atosigado con preguntas que sabía bien Shun no deseaba responder, sin embargo había sido tantos años de silencio que fue inevitable que brotaran esas palabras de sus labios.

- ¿Por qué Shun?.

- Porque, fui un tonto –contestó tras un largo suspiro –no hay mayor explicación, durante años busque a Hyoga con el fin de darle una explicación y obtener su perdón, con el tiempo comprendí que no deseaba saber de mí, después de la última vez que fui a Siberia, me vi forzado a dejar de intentar y a aceptar mi responsabilidad.

- Perdóname –susurró, Shun encontró sus ojos.

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, fue inesperado verlo hace un par de días pero debo confesarte que estaba preparándome para ello después de saber lo de Shiryu, lo que desconocía es que aún me odiara tanto.

- Le salvaste la vida está en deuda, no puede odiarte.

- Eso es parte del pasado –Shun la miró de tal forma que Saori pudo ver el parecido con Ikki –el día que llegó, fue el último que espere algo de él, también tengo derecho a decidir. No me siento orgulloso del pasado, pero no pienso soportar su veneno –torció la sonrisa recordando cuando estuvieron en el muelle.

- Creí que sería el primero en llegar –gritó Seiya desde la entrada del salón atrayendo la atención de los chicos.

- Seiya, la puntualidad no es una de tus virtudes –dijo Saori aproximándose a él.

- ¿Y cuál, si? –mencionó socarronamente Ikki que entraba detrás del castaño –¿Dónde está la feliz pareja?, espero que no tan felices como para dejarnos plantados.

- Envidioso –susurró Seiya.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –le gritó Ikki al oído.

- Lo oíste bien –retó Seiya.

- ¿Eso que quiere, decir? –cruzó los brazos y lo miro amenazadoramente.

- Pues, que tu hace mucho que no te divier…

- Chicos por favor, hoy es una noche muy especial, celebramos el amor de Shiryu y Sunrei –intervino Saori que miraba suplicante a Shun que estaba muy divertido –y deberían por una noche dejar de pelear.

- ¿Entonces, como nos divertimos? –interrogó inocentemente Seiya, ganándose una mirada de rencor de la chica –¿y Hyoga?, creí que sería el primero en estar aquí, nunca llega tarde a un banquete.

- Te equivocas, ese eres tú –contestó socarronamente Ikki –puedes dejar plantada a Miho, que siendo honestos la pobre necesita un oculista, antes que llegar tarde a una cena.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –enfrentó sonrojado Seiya –es mi amiga por eso le dije que nos veríamos aquí.

- ¿Qué amiga, hace el aseo del departamento de un sucio desorganizado como tú?, me parece haberlo visto antes, solo que dejaban los posters boca abajo.

- Shun, por favor –suplicó Saori.

- Vamos, es la manera en que se dicen que se quieren, debemos dejarlos que se expresen –mencionó despreocupadamente Shun cruzando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡QUE! –gritaron al unísono –¿yo?, ¿querer a este? –señalaron al contrario –jamás –dieron vuelta a sus cabezas y se quedaron en silencio.

- Gracias –susurró Saori.

- ¿Porque tanto silencio? –interrogó el dragón al bajar del brazo de su futura esposa.

- Sunrei estás bellísima –alabó Saori a la joven que traía un vestido verde de tirantes y falda amplía hasta arriba de las rodillas, se había recogido el cabello por completo dejándose unos cuantos rizos que cayeran sobre su frente.

- Gracias –respondió tímidamente, bajó la mirada, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención –es un placer volver a verlos a todos.

- La alegría es nuestra –dijo Shun –felicidades a los dos.

- Gracias, Shun –dijo Shiryu dándole un abrazo.

- Un gusto volverte a ver Sunrei –alegre Seiya abrazó al mismo tiempo a la pareja.

- Tan…También me alegra verte, te ves diferente sin las vendas –inocentemente dijo Sunrei, haciendo que Ikki prorrumpiera en sonora carcajada.

- Hoy es un día especial, por eso le quitamos los vendajes a la momia –Ikki hizo una leve reverencia hacia la chica.

- Casi estamos todos, falta Miho y Hyoga ¿alguien lo ha visto? –interrogó Seiya, mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazadora a Ikki.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no desde esta mañana –dijo Saori –tal vez salió por un momento, se le debe haber pasado el tiempo.

- Ese, ruso sabía que tenía que estar aquí al anochecer, siempre haciendo sus apariciones dramáticas –señaló Ikki que iba a sentarse en la mesa.

- Y dice que yo soy el glotón –mencionó Seiya mientras observaba como comía algunos canapés con gran libertad.

- Creo que lo mejor es esperar, de todas formas Miho aún no llega –sugirió Shun, estaba a punto de hacerle compañía a su hermano cuando Saori le retuvo de la mano.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó, sin percatarse del gesto de desaprobación que hizo Seiya. Lo que hizo sonreír a Shiryu.

- Vamos, amigo démosles espacio –indicó el dragón empujando con la mano libre al castaño dirigiéndose los tres hasta la mesa.

- ¿Lo sabe? –preguntó intrigada la joven, cuando los dos se quedaron solos en el balcón iluminado por 7 velas alrededor de la baranda.

- No he visto la necesidad de que así sea, después de todo él no estará mucho tiempo, falta poco para la boda, después todo volverá a la normalidad –sonrió amargamente –no me mires así, es lo mejor. Gracias por preocuparte –Shun le ofreció el brazo para acompañarla hacia la mesa.

- Y no pierdes el tiempo –señaló Hyoga que acababa de llegar tras Miho, después que Shun y Saori llegaron a la mesa.

- ¿Estás ebrio, Hyoga? –cuestionó molesto Seiya. Shun suspiró y sentó al lado de su hermano –¿Has estado bebiendo desde que saliste?.

- Hey, es una celebración, me adelante brindemos por la feliz pareja –ignorando a Seiya, torpemente levantó una copa llena de vino que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Al parecer te adelantaste demasiado –dijo Ikki sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- Vamos, ¿Qué esperan? Es una boda o un funeral –Hyoga se dirigió hacia pareja y beso a Sunrei en ambas mejillas –costumbre de mi país, soy sincero no soy de esos –dirigió una mirada fiera hacia Shun, que apretó los puños conteniendo su furia –basta de eso, empecemos con la celebración –dijo tomando asiento a un lado de Miho que se había sentado en silencio.

Fue labor de las chicas y de Shiryu mantener animada la velada, puesto que Seiya constantemente reprimía los comentarios sarcásticos de Hyoga, mientras Shun fingía no escucharlo e Ikki solo lo veía con una mezcla de lastima y decepción. Cuando estaban por terminar el plato fuerte, Seiya se levantó y se dispuso a brindar por su mejor amigo.

- Shiryu, Sunrei quiero que todos alcemos las copas en su nombre, que seamos participes de su felicidad, que dentro de pocos días seremos testigos, un amor nacido hace tanto que no son capaces de recordar cuando fue que vivieron el uno sin el otro. Me siento honrado, me den la oportunidad de ser partícipe de este gran amor, por su felicidad –finalizó Seiya alzando su copa seguido por todos los presentes.

- Fue hermoso, Seiya –felicitó Miho, que ese día se había vestido de rojo y el cabello suelto la hacía lucir más madura –me emocionaron mucho tus palabras –dijo tras los aplausos que le dedicaron a la feliz pareja.

- Si así fue –secundó Saori.

- Es verdad amigo, te lo agradecemos –Shiryu se levantó. Rodeó la mesa para encontrar al castaño y se fundió en un abrazo fraternal con su mejor amigo.

- Lo merecen, no tienen nada que agradecer –dijo Seiya después del abrazo.

- En verdad me sorprendes, nunca imagine que pudieras expresar algo así –socarronamente insinúo Ikki mientras partía a la mitad un diminuto pan relleno de queso –seguro lo encontraste en Internet.

- Oniisan, no deberías creer que Seiya es incapaz de pensar todo eso –defendió Shun –por sí mismo.

- Es que si lo creo –dijo haciendo que todos rieran mientras Seiya blasfemaba contra el mayor de los Kido.

- Lo que pasa es que sé ser amigo –señaló herido Seiya.

- No como esos que te den una apuñalada por la espalda, ¿no? Conejito –dijo Hyoga.

- O como de esos que arruinan momentos especiales –soltó al fin Shun mirándole fugazmente.

- No arruinó nada cuando ya los pasaste –Hyoga se puso en pie y se iba a subir a la mesa para alcanzar a Shun que comía sin siquiera mirarle.

- ¡Shun, Hyoga esto está totalmente fuera de lugar! –intervino Saori.

- Hyoga, tranquilízate has estado bebiendo. Shun lo mejor será que te vayas –dijo Shiryu deteniendo a Hyoga.

- ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido –debes estar bromeando Shiryu, yo no he hecho nada, no es mi culpa que sea un necio, tonto.

- A quien le estas diciendo estúpido –dijo Hyoga mientras forcejeaba con Shiryu.

- No dije tal cosa, pero no voy a desmentirte –señalo burlón.

- Shun, temo decir que es lo mejor que te vayas –intervino Ikki.

- Esta vez me estoy comportando y hasta mi propio hermano se pone de tu lado –suspiró decepcionado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo sonrió y miro a la pareja –. Shiryu, Sun-rei, les deseo toda la dicha que este mundo les pueda ofrecer, desde el fondo de mi corazón, siempre pensé que son una pareja inigualable y espero con ansia el día en que puedan unir sus vidas, aunque no este para verlo, sepan que mi cariño los acompañara ese día –. Shun tomó su chamarra y salió inmediatamente del salón. Dejando a todos intercambiando confusas miradas.

- Espera, espera por favor –suplicó Sunrei que había sido la única que había reaccionado y salió tras él. Shun tuvo que detenerse cuando estaba fuera de la mansión, no pensaba correcto hacer que la china corriera tras él –yo no quiero esto. Shiryu quiso que la boda fuera aquí, por ustedes, sus hermanos y que sean partícipes de esto, te lo imploro desiste de esa idea, por favor, acompáñanos ese día.

- Lo siento, Sunrei, no has estado el tiempo suficiente para comprenderlo, las cosas siempre son así, y vaya que hoy ha sido un día bueno, no deseo ser yo el que los haga pasar un mal rato en su boda y si esto se arregla con mi ausencia, no hay problema –Shun sonrió cálidamente, más para Sunrei fue tan fácil reconocer esa expresión que ella tantas veces había simulado. Sonreír aunque su corazón doliera, la chica se paró de puntillas alargó la mano y la deslizó por la mejilla de Shun, sorprendiéndolo.

- Ignoro la razón, por la cual Hyoga actúa de esta manera –mintió pues era evidente para ella, las razones del ruso –pero nada es tan grande para separar a dos personas que se aman en verdad, si en sus corazones no hubiera rastro de amor, no habría tanto rencor emanando de ellos, la gente piensa que lo contrario del amor es el odio y no es así, es la indiferencia. Confío en que arreglaran las cosas lo mejor posible, aunque tal vez nunca vuelvan a ser lo mismo, tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado, quizás es porque Shiryu siempre ha dicho que eres muy accesible, por favor recapacita y acude a la boda.

- He de negarme, has visto lo que acaba de pasar. Te aseguro estuvo a punto de ponerse peor, me disculpo por hacerte pasar un trago tan amargo –Shun se inclinó levemente hacia Sunrei –no pasará nuevamente ahora, lo puedo asegurar.

- No debes disculparte, ahora somos una familia, estas cosas pasan y nada pasa, te aseguró que ni Shiryu ni yo estamos molestos con ninguno –sonrió la joven dulcemente.

- Pero… no hago más que caer en su juego, temo que me conoce demasiado bien.

- Y tú a él, y sabes realmente lo que quieren decir sus palabras, está herido será difícil, pero debe salir de ese dolor para poder entender lo que quieres decir –Sunrei miraba fijamente a Shun, que al sentirse descubierto comenzó a jugar con una roca que tenía debajo de sus pies.

- Vaya, adivino en donde aprendió Shiryu a observar, Sunrei –la chica sonrió –tu ganas –se rindió –. Sunrei olvidando todo recato y se lanzó a sus brazos presa de la emoción.

- Yo que tú, no los dejaba solos –susurró Hyoga a Shiryu, recargando una mano en su hombro apuntándoles con la botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano libre desde la puerta de la mansión –o serás testigo, en vez de novio.

- ¿Hyoga, como te atreves? –replicó el dragón indignado, retrayendo su hombro.

- Es solo un consejo –dijo el ruso, tras darle un largo trago a la botella encaminándose hacia las escaleras –y deberías tomarlo.

- ¡Espera Hyoga, espera! –gritó Seiya, desde el salón seguido por Saori, Ikki y Miho –más vale que lo acompañe a su habitación o se mata de la escalinata –les dijo Seiya a todos los presentes.

Shiryu intentaba ahuyentar los pensamientos que habían surgido tras el comentario de Hyoga, mientras contemplaba a Sun-rei, visiblemente azorada, disculpándose con Shun que le sonrió, de tal forma que le hizo fruncir el ceño a Shiryu tras el efusivo abrazo.

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a las lindas y fieles chicas que me dejaron un review la vez pasada

**Doom Sorcerer **

**Allpheratz**

**darkacuario **

**Luisete: Todo a su tiempo, aun se veran algunas cosas del pasado un secreto a la vez**

**Alyshaluz: hola querida te he leido poco por aca, espero no tengas problemas con el internet, pues... Hyoga nos dijo mucho no crees?**

**Mary Martin**

**Ahora que las cosas comienzan a tomar forma, no todos los secretos puden ser revelados, ¿que pudo ser lo que orillo a Hyoga a arruinar un momento tan especial?, dudas, traiciones, y palabras no dichas comienzan a salir a la luz, esperemos que la suplica de Sunrei no acarree mas problemas para el dragon y que como pasa en toda pesadilla de una novia, que la boda sea un desastre. Me despido y espero todos sus reviews**


	7. Cansancio

**CANSANCIO**

* * *

Al llegar a casa Shun se desplomo sobre el sofá en completa oscuridad, harto y cansado de todo lo que tenía que ver con Hyoga, algo en el sofá lo incomodaba lo buscó a tientas y lo arrojó lejos de él, sentía que todos estaban en su contra incluso su propio hermano. Estaba harto de guardar silencio, hastiado que fuera condenado por todos, su cabeza giraba por el alcohol, lentamente se durmió ni el llanto lejano de un bebe entrada la madrugada fue capaz de levantarlo.

Pasaron un par de días antes que Shun volviera a tener contacto con alguien de los Kido, incluida Saori, evitaba contestar llamadas de ellos, esa tarde entró en la estación del tren, sin mucho ánimo se introdujo en el vagón y automáticamente se sentó en un asiento vacío al lado de una chica vestida de rosa.

- Luces cansado –dijo una melodiosa voz, perezosamente abrió un ojo y sonrió levemente.

- Hola Sunrei, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- Tomando el tren –respondió con toda naturalidad –ha pasado tiempo, te has perdido de algunas cenas, Seiya esta hospedado temporalmente en la mansión, no tenía idea que fuera tan…–Sunrei pensó cual sería la palabra adecuada y educada para definir al peculiar santo de Atena.

- Tan irreverente, absurdo, infantil e impulsivo, ¿quieres decir? –Shun la miró con un brillo malicioso al comprobar que eso pensaba la china –. Tiene el don de meterse en más problemas que los que puede solucionar, por eso es el compañero perfecto de sus estudiantes, siempre metidos en la oficina del director.

- Así me ha parecido, entiendo porque Shiryu le tiene tanto cariño contrasta con su personalidad además me da la impresión que lo divierte en exceso, a pesar de que le de tantas reprimendas –cada vez que Sunrei pronunciaba el nombre de su prometido sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial.

- No debes creer que Shiryu es un santo, recuerdo que de niños secundo las travesuras de Seiya, eso les valió muchos castigos –dijo tras un bostezo.

- ¿Iras el viernes? –preguntó esperanzada.

- ¿Viernes? –añadió confuso.

- Lo sabrías, si al menos devolvieras la llamadas –reprochó la china –¡Oh! Lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho así –Shun rió –Shiryu me dijo que no le respondías a nadie, no te culpo –la china fijo su atención en la profundas ojeras que traía Shun –te ves agotado.

- No he dormido bien, además durante la semana fui a 3 refugios, 4 escuelas y hoy estuve en una cirugía de casi 8 horas, no me pareció prudente manejar –dijo bostezando nuevamente.

- Admirable –resaltó la china.

- No esta vez –volvió a bostezar –la parte más frustrante de mi trabajo es salir y decirle a la familia que no queda nada que hacer. Existe tanta gente que cree que solo los humanos somos capaces de sentir dolor, y les importa nada herir a un animal –añadió con algo de rabia.

- Eso suena muy triste, deberías ir a descansar, estoy segura que te sentirás mejor –Sunrei se levantó con algo de dificultad puesto que traía varios paquetes. Había llegado a la estación que la dejaba cerca de la casona, Shun la ayudo con ellos, acompañándola hasta la mansión, en la cual solo estaban las doncellas –muchas gracias, lamento haberte desviado de tu camino –. Apenada la joven hacia espacio en el buró de la habitación para que Shun dejara los paquetes que traía.

- Descuida, ¿Por qué estabas sola de compras?, si planeabas traer tanto debiste ir acompañada.

- No me gusta depender de nadie, además no lo planeé –mencionó algo apenada –ya se puedes ayudarme, lo dejé en la habitación de Saori, he querido una opinión masculina pero Seiya no se despega de Shiryu y no me animo a preguntarle a los otros, espera un poco –. Entusiasmada salió la joven. Shun se sentó en la orilla de la cama de la chica se le antojo demasiado cómoda recostándose unos minutos sobre ella, Sunrei tardó cerca de diez minutos en encontrar una caja donde tenía el regalo que planeaba darle a Shiryu en su cumpleaños que sería en dos días, al regresar se encontró a Shiryu que salía de su habitación, apenas si tuvo tiempo de esconder la caja entre su vestido.

- Me alegra que hayas llegado –la joven se acercó para abrazarle – ¿Qué pasa? –le cuestionó al notar su frío comportamiento.

- ¿Qué hace él allá? –señaló con la cabeza hacia la habitación de su prometida, la joven lo miro extrañada, Shiryu la tomó de la mano y con algo de rudeza la llevo hasta el umbral de la puerta, donde con ternura vio que Shun estaba profundamente dormido –te hice una pregunta –repitió secamente alzando la voz.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?, baja la voz lo despertarás.

- En primera no debería estar en tu habitación.

- ¿De que estas hablando? No entiendo Shiryu, él…él es tu hermano –replicó sorprendida y sin percatarse levantó la voz también.

- Y lo es también de Hyoga y ve lo que pasó –explicó en el mismo tono, con ironía inusual en el santo del dragón.

- Retira tus palabras ahora mismo –de la china brotaba rabia de sus ojos –Shiryu, no te permitiré que pienses lo que no existe.

- No es necesario –intervino Shun aun adormilado, saliendo de la habitación –te dije que era mala idea, nos vemos –. Shun se encaminó hacia la escalinata pensando que se había equivocado cuando creyó que ese día no podía ser peor, tenía tantos deseos de desaparecer sin dejar rastro, sencillamente era como Saori le había dicho una vez, es imposible para la gente común olvidar y perdonar, y absolutamente todos merecen una segunda oportunidad y es más difícil que las personas acepten que sus seres queridos al igual que ellos, son solo humanos.

- Sunrei, miró duramente a Shiryu antes de continuar –si eso opinas, lo mejor será dar marcha atrás antes de continuar con esto –el corazón del dragón latió de una forma que jamás lo había hecho. Dándose cuenta de su error, Shiryu quiso decir algo pero las palabras no brotaron de sus labios, ante la dura mirada de Sunrei. Corrió tras el peliverde, de sobra sabía que su futura esposa no sería capaz de perdonar la estúpida escena de celos si antes no obtenía el perdón del santo de Andrómeda.

- Shun, Shun, espera –gritaba el dragón, cuando lo alcanzó tocó por el hombro a Shun, quien lo miró sin decir nada –tienes que disculparme, no sé qué me paso –mintió, avergonzado –eres mi hermano. Yo no debí –Shun suspiró y sin decir nada se alejó –Shun no me dejarás hablando solo, ese no es tu estilo –dijo tras seguirlo un rato.

- Déjame solo, estoy muy cansado, otro día hablaremos –sonrió.

- No lo haré –insistió –actúe mal, simplemente no sé qué me paso.

- Te diré lo que paso –encaró el peliverde molesto –Hyoga, siempre Hyoga, ¿pretendes creerle más a él?.

- ¿Pues no tengo tu versión? ¿Qué esperas que haga? –soltó fastidiado Shiryu, Shun se percató que todo estaba en su contra.

- ¡Oh! si cuídense todas ahí viene Shun, el que gusta de quitarles las novias a sus amigos –dijo irónico –encerremos a las mujeres que son de nuestra propiedad, no sabes nada Shiryu, déjame en paz –comenzó a andar por el parque cercano.

- ¿Y quién es el responsable?, te lo dije cuando fui a buscarte al trabajo. Toda verdad tiene 3 verdades, no sé qué crees que los demás debemos hacer –dijo intentando serenarse.

- Quizás confiar, pero no eso no lo harás por mi si fuera Seiya lo harías sin tener que preguntar, pero como se trata del pequeño Shun, el hermano del conflictivo Ikki así que dentro del perfecto mundo del sobresaliente Shiryu –enfatizó –que aceptó desde un principio su destino y mantiene sus ideales de bondad y rectitud a pesar de todo, no estoy calificado para ser uno de tus amigos ¿no?.

- Eso es lo que crees que soy, ¿piensas que no he tenido conflictos en mi vida? –levantó una ceja molesto.

- No veo como puede ser, oculto en el último rincón del mundo enseñando lo que es tu estilo de vida, rodeado de una mujer que te ha amado siempre, perdóname si no me conmuevo de tu triste historia –ironizó Shun.

- Ahora entiendo porque Hyoga y tú pelean tanto, son un par de niños –Shiryu se puso la mano sobre los ojos derrotado ante el coraje al que lo hacía sentir el menor.

- Claro, aquí viene la filosofía milenaria del dragón –soltó hiriente haciendo un ademán con la mano.

- De que carajos hablas –vociferó Shyriu –no soy una deidad, si fuera así no me habría permitido desconfiar de ti. Somos simples humanos aun cuando tengamos el inmenso poder en nuestro cosmo, solo somos humanos.

- Los humanos son incapaces de perdonarse entre ellos, cualquier error cometido será pagado toda la vida.

- Basta, esas son tonterías, somos amigos, no debo ocultar que mi afinidad es mayor con Seiya como la tuya es con Hyoga, Shun no sé de qué forma disculparme, no debí desconfiar así de ti –añadió frustrado.

- Pero tampoco tienes ningún motivo para confiar en mí –secamente mencionó.

- No seas tonto, cuantas batallas no libramos juntos ¿acaso crees que no dejaría mi vida en tus manos si tuviera que hacerlo?, soy tu amigo, aclara este malentendido.

- No hubo malentendido, lo sabes –reto con la mirada.

- Como digas –dijo molesto –te importa lo suficiente, de lo contrario no estarías aquí, eso ya es algo, ¿quieres contarme? –Shun bajo la mirada. Se sentó en una banca cercana, Shiryu entendió que lejos de seguir molesto o herido el peliverde tenía un gran peso que no podía seguir cargando solo, así que con su infinita paciencia comenzó a escuchar la verdad de Shun.

* * *

**Gracias a todas por leerme, dejarme reviews y darme animos de momento no contestare ninguno, porque viene lo bueno, solo les dire que esten atentas poruqe el 4 de mayo sabran lo que en verdad ocurrio, la razon facil 2 años escribiendo en fanfiction**


	8. Nevada

**NEVADA**

* * *

Esa noche nevaba copiosamente, Shun con pereza apartó el libro que había estado leyendo durante la tarde, recostado en un largo sillón de la sala cubierto con una cálida manta al calor de la llamas de la chimenea y se dirigió a la puerta no sin antes sentir un escalofrío al sentir el frío piso de madera en sus pies desnudos, suspiró pesadamente al ver por la mirilla, sabía lo que ocurriría el resto de la noche.

- ¡Shun es lo último!, no puedo esperar, ni soportar más –vociferó una hermosa mujer de piel blanca y rizada cabellera dorada, que sin esperar ser invitada daba vueltas por la sala deshaciéndose del abrigo celeste que traía puesto y una húmeda gorra rosa a juego con una bufanda salió disparada al otro lado de la habitación –siempre hay un punto del cual no puedo pasar, ¡Estoy harta!.

- Shiharu –suspiró Shun, ocultando una leve mueca de fastidio. Hyoga o Shiharu siempre lo elegían como mediador de sus múltiples peleas. Estaba acostumbrado a recibir la visita algún miembro de la pareja después de una disputa, usualmente escuchaba hasta el mínimo detalle dicho durante la discusión y tras horas de que su interlocutor se cansara de enumerar los defectos de su pareja terminaba por interrogar a Shun acerca de la mejor forma de recuperarla, situación que después de varios meses había logrado fastidiar al peliverde, cerró la puerta y resignado se acercó lentamente hacia la diminuta sala.

- Sencillamente no soporto más –derrotada se dejó caer en diván, tomando sus dorados rizos entre sus manos –lo sigue haciendo, no pudo llegar más allá, lo amo pero estoy tan cansada. ¿Qué es eso a lo que no me deja entrar? No lo puedo entender, estoy harta de su inseguridad disfrazada de frialdad, esta vez lo ha conseguido, si quiere estar solo, así será, me largo de su vida, no hay vuelta atrás –Shun sentado frente a su amiga; en una mesa baja que servía como mesita de centro, entendía esa mezcla de dolor y exasperación que sentía su amiga algo que le recordaba su sentir hacia Ikki, años atrás.

- Shiharu…–susurró tiernamente Shun mientras la tomaba de la mano –pedirte paciencia sería muy egoísta, entender sin conocer el porqué; es atroz, hay lugares de difícil acceso al corazón de Hyoga. No todo el que quisiera entrar a su vida debería estar dispuesto a perderla –añadió sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué es, lo que quieres decir? –susurró con voz temblorosa y ojos húmedos. Shiharu imploraba las respuestas a esas esmeraldas que la miraban con tanta intensidad, acercó su rostro al de Shun para tener toda su atención lo tomó entre sus manos. Shun al darse cuenta de su indiscreción desvió rápidamente la mirada e intento soltarse lo que impidió Shiharu –necesito saberlo, explícame, sé que es una posición incómoda, te lo ruego –. Suplicó con voz quebrada ante el silencio de Shun, cubrió su rostro recargándose sobre las piernas de su amigo.

- Lo siento –susurró débilmente, su corazón comenzaba a doler –hay cosas que no me corresponde decirte, a pesar cuanto desee aligerar tu pesar –murmuró dulcemente, Shun nunca antes la había visto de esa manera. Indefensa, sola, envuelta en la desesperación, dentro de él surgió la necesidad imperativa de protegerla.

Se acercó y abrazó a la chica por la espalda con la mano que le quedaba libre, puesto que desde días atrás tenía en un cabestrillo la mano izquierda. Permitió desahogar toda la rabia y frustración que moraba el corazón de Shiharu, Shun acariciaba tiernamente los rubios bucles intentando reconfortarla.

Pasaron largo rato así, el silencio era ocasionalmente interrumpido por los sollozos de la joven, mientras Shun poco podía entender a Hyoga, se había convertido en su mejor amigo el cual amaba sobre todas sus imperfecciones, pero aun así no entendía. Permitía que las inseguridades que lo acompañaban desde que tenía memoria siguieran dirigiendo su vida. El rubio lo tenía todo, pensaba, había tenido una madre la cual podía recordar, un amoroso maestro que reemplazo la figura paterna, un carácter fuerte, independiente y voluntarioso, un don nato por todos los deportes, y una reputación de conquistador que le había llevado a Shiharu compañera del curso de Shun. Shiharu y Hyoga eran una pareja envidiable, atractivos, divertidos y amables, salvo cuando surgían las discusiones casi siempre provocadas por Hyoga, desde unos meses atrás se había vuelto en exceso celoso con la chica hasta el punto donde solo Shun era el único hombre, a parte de Hyoga que estaba en su vida. Cuando Shiharu se hartaba del comportamiento infantil del ruso le reclamaba no dejarla adentrarse en su vida, sobre todo la que tenía que ver con una joven de cabellera morada y un castaño de ojos chocolate los cuales sabia eran amigos del rubio, pero limitaba su contacto con la joven.

En más de una ocasión había sorprendido a Shun discutiendo con Hyoga acerca de "hablarle de todo", donde siempre era el peliverde quien se alejaba de la pareja bastante molesto. Quizá Shiharu tenía razón, lo mejor para los dos era alejarse, al peliverde le pareció que Hyoga estaba atemorizado de tenerla pero al mismo tiempo aterrado de no tenerla en su vida, algo que no le hacía ningún bien a la chica.

- Shiharu no quiero ser grosero pero… –exclamó algo incómodo Shun.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento –dijo la chica al darse cuenta que ejercía presión sobre el brazo lastimado de Shun y se incorporó con cuidado –debiste decírmelo antes fui muy grosera, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –señalo el brazo de su amigo con visible preocupación.

- Puedo asegurarte que nunca volveré a jugar en contra de Seiya, el doctor dijo que un poco más y me hubiera provocado una fractura, supongo que fue suerte que sea un esguince en el hombro. Esto –señalo al cabestrillo –es molesto, aunque debo confesar que es muy práctico en la universidad, todos quieren ayudarme –añadió haciéndole un guiño.

- Seguramente, lindas chicas –mencionó Shiharu, incomoda desvío la mirada –no deberías verme, debo estar horrenda –dijo avergonzada Shiharu se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se dirigió al baño donde trato de arreglase un poco.

- Te veo tan hermosa como siempre –mencionó tiernamente mirándola a los ojos Shun una vez que regresó, mientras se masajeaba una pierna un tanto adormecida por el peso de la chica.

- Mentiroso…nunca has sido bueno para ello –Shiharu ladeó su cabeza mirándolo atentamente –gracias –murmuró dulcemente, Shun correspondió con una sonrisa seguida de un abrazo de la joven.

- Imposible –murmuró con sus labios pegados al pecho de Shun.

- ¿Qué es imposible? –cuestionó curioso.

- ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce, considerado y alegre como tú, puede estar solo? He visto casi todas las declaraciones que tienes casi diario, es imposible creer que no tengas a nadie especial a tu lado o al menos en tu corazón, eso es imposible –. Shiharu cerró los ojos, inexplicablemente se sentía un poco nerviosa luego de decir eso.

- No hay misterio, deseo tener a mi lado a alguien que quiera conocerme realmente, no por ser el delegado de la clase, el chico más popular de la escuela, o ganar una ridícula apuesta de cuál será la chica que logrará acostarse más rápidamente conmigo o la que al fin logre "cazarme", creo que le dicen –con un dejo de tristeza sostuvo un rizo de la joven y comenzó a jugar con el con su dedo –por raro que parezca esas chicas se trasforman cuando están a solas conmigo, se convierten en presuntuosas e interesadas, creen así serán parte de mi vida, incluso me cansan con su complejo de inferioridad, como si yo fuera algo fuera de este mundo, algo inalcanzable…prefiero la naturalidad y honestidad, a veces creo que ellas piensan que la única manera de conseguir algo conmigo, es metiéndose en mi cama.

- Shun –la joven se separó de él y lo miró con ternura –otro en tu lugar…

- No digo que sea un santo –sonrió levemente –he visto más cosas de las que quisiera recordar. Shiharu hay cosas que van más allá de una simple relación casual –la mirada de Shun se perdía en el tiempo recordando su pasado consagrado a la violencia que le había hecho apreciar la vida –las personas dan por hecho que su mundo no cambiara, viven tan absortas en su propia rutina que no se detienen a mirar las cosas maravillosas e irrepetibles que día a día pasan. Rechazan y esconden sus sentimientos creyendo ingenuamente que una lágrima representa debilidad, ocultan su desamor tras una máscara de odio, avaricia, traición e indiferencia. Viven ignorando que la vida es: un breve suspiro.

Un amanecer, el sentir el viento rozando tu piel, los cálidos rayos del sol, la arena debajo de tus pies, la hermosa sensación de paz que te da recobrar el aliento tras correr sin descanso, son hechos tan especiales que deberías compartir con la persona más cercana a tu corazón. –Shiharu lo observaba embelesada nunca había escuchado oír hablar así a Shun, le pareció mucho más maduro que cualquier chico que había conocido hasta ese momento, una fugaz idea recorrió su mente haciendo que se sonrojara. Deseando ocultar su rubor y queriendo reconfortar a su amigo volvió abrazarlo, Shiharu encontró refugio en el pecho de Shun, podía sentir el latir de su corazón y comenzó a invadirle el exquisito aroma de la loción del peliverde combinado con su propio olor corporal que lo convertían en un esencia única con el que comenzó a sentirse muy cómoda y fantaseo que ese momento no terminara nunca, por su parte Shun la sostenía gentilmente en su brazo que le quedaba libre, si darse cuenta beso tiernamente su rubia cabeza y le dijo tímidamente –no quisiera molestarte pero…

- Lo olvide de nuevo, no debí abrazarte así, perdóname –dijo cabizbaja.

- Si no lo hubieras hecho, no obtendría tus disculpas, son tan escasas –jugueteó Shun como solían hacer cuando las cosas se ponían muy serías entre los dos. El peliverde acomodó algunos mechones desordenados del rostro de Siharu para después acariciar sutilmente la mejilla de la chica, ella respondió a este tierno gesto besando la palma de la mano de Shun, sorprendido la retrajo rápidamente pero fue atrapada por las dos manos de Shiharu que las atrajo a su regazo.

No sabían lo que les había orillado a tener ese comportamiento que iba más allá de la ternura, sus corazones estaban acelerados al sentirse tan cerca, a pesar de que en más de una ocasión hubieran estado bajo las mismas circunstancias. La joven levantó una vez más la mirada topándose con los ojos verdes que siempre la había contemplado con ternura pero en este momento algo diferente estaba oculta tras ella, esa mirada la había aprendido a reconocer en otros ojos y sin querer rehusarse acepto los cálidos y suaves labios de Shun sobre los suyos, poco después, Shiharu hizo el intento de separarse pero Shun inesperadamente comenzó a besarla de nuevo, con mayor intensidad. Después de un tiempo que se les antojo corto, se detuvieron devueltos a la realidad.

Un silencio se apodero de ambos, sus corazones latían inquietos, sus bocas inevitablemente degustaban un sabor exquisito y diferente evocando el cálido aliento del otro, ahora impregnado en sus labios, la sensación de cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo se convirtió en un atractivo sentimiento que parecía seducirlos para ampliar las sensaciones involuntarias que libremente traspasaban sus cuerpos.

- Yo…–sin aliento murmuró Shiharu desviando la mirada, Shun asintió. Las palabras estaban de mas, la traición los envolvía lentamente –. Lo mejor será irme –Shun afirmó nuevamente, miro hacia la ventana y suspiró derrotado, la nevada se había vuelto una ventisca.

- ¿Quieres algo caliente? –sin esperar respuesta se levantó hacia la cocina, de la cual salió después de 20 minutos con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, se sentó en un extremo del sofá luego de darle una taza a Shiharu que observaba parada frente a la ventana la tormenta invernal como si con esto pudiera alejarse de lo que estaba sintiendo, paso casi el mismo tiempo que Shun había tardado en la cocina para que ella le hiciera compañía al otro extremo de sofá.

- Creo que durara un par de horas –mencionó Shiharu como si se dirigiera a la taza que tenía cerca de sus labios.

- Eso parece –contestó monótono Shun, sin apartar la vista de la ventana como si con ello pudiera detener la tormenta, luego de un largo silencio agregó –tal vez sea mejor que duermas aquí, puedes dormir en mi habitación, yo lo haré en la de Ikki. Buenas noches –Shun se levantó y encamino rápidamente hacia las escaleras sin siquiera mirarla.

- Espera…–Shiharu se pusó en pie y dubitativa se interrumpió, respiro hondamente un par de veces mientras caminaba dándose valor para continuar –Shun deberíamos hablar

- ¿Hablar? –Confuso se detuvo en el primer escalón –no tenemos que hablar de nada Shiharu, los dos sabemos que esto jamás debió pasar, no puedo estar aquí contigo y hablarlo como cualquier otra cosa que…

- ¿Deberíamos…decírselo? –interrumpió Shiharu. Shun enmudeció, los sentimientos que se aglomeraban en su pecho no le habían planteado esa posibilidad.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó confuso –no…sé…–valdría la pena sacrificar una larga amistad por un simple beso, el cual no había significado, nada, ¿nada?, cualquier justificación que pudieran encontrar no era suficiente para cubrir la traición –pensaba mientras Shiharu se atrevía a encontrar sus ojos.

- Eres mi mejor amigo –dijo atrayendo la atención de Shun –el terminó conmigo y…

- ¡Ahh, claro! Ya me siento mucho mejor –ironizó Shun.

- Pretendo regresar a lo que éramos –le miró dolida.

- Sin mucho éxito –clamó.

- Por lo menos lo intento –chilló mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro haciendo aspavientos con los brazos –¿entonces, que quieres que diga?, que me gusto, que me siento horrible porque me gusto –el corazón de Shun se aceleró al escuchar a la rubia –. Hice algo malo, no lo planee, se lo que siento por él pero estoy cansada de que bloquee cada intento que hago por hacer más seria nuestra relación y que me han pasado varias veces por la cabeza que todo sería más sencillo si…si yo estuviera enamorada de alguien menos complicado, alguien con el que siempre pueda hablar, alguien que no me eche de su vida cuando se siente amenazado, alguien, a alguien… ¡alguien como tú! –enfatizó mientras tomaba rápidamente su abrigo, corrió hacia la puerta atravesándola rápidamente, Shun corrió tras ella.

- Shiharu –gritó, mientras la nieve chocaba con su cuerpo entrecerrando los ojos tratando de enfocarla –¿estas loca? No puedes irte, regresa a la casa.

- Déjame, solo es una tormenta –gritó abriéndose paso por un sendero cubierto de nieve –estaré bien

- He dicho que regreses –sentenció Shun tomándola por un brazo.

- Déjame –exigió –es lo mejor –retó Shiharu, la tormenta movía su cabello dándole un aspecto más indomable –no debí venir en primer lugar.

- Si así lo quieres –molesto Shun la jaló bruscamente hacia sí y la cargó sobre el hombro sano, con mucha resistencia de la chica.

- ¿Estas, loco? –proclamó furiosa Shiharu enfrentándolo, cuando Shun la bajo en la entrada de la casa y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Loco? ¿yo? Eres tú la que intenta irse en medio de una tormenta de nieve –gritó Shun, haciendo una mueca de dolor el hombro le estaba incomodando por el esfuerzo –¿Acaso deseas morir?, huyendo no solucionaras nada, mañana hablemos –. Entrecortadamente mencionó a causa del frío, enojo y el dolor del hombro que sentía.

- Te lastimaste por culpa mía, ¿cierto? –con un dejo de culpabilidad Shiharu se acercó al hombro lastimado, y lo abrazo sollozando –lo siento tanto, te hice daño.

- Descuida, ya me había desacostumbrado, no es nada, de verdad –dijo soltando lentamente los brazos de la joven, cuando tuvo a la chica frente a sus ojos seco sus lágrimas y le sonrió levemente. Shun impregnando de su aroma, desvió su mirada hacia abajo encontrándose con la boca de Shiharu que casi de forma imperceptible se había mordido un labio, hecho que no pasó inadvertido por Shun, permitiendo que el sentimiento previo resurgiera más intenso avivado por la pelea; embriagado de las sensaciones que bloquean toda razón, no pudo evitar besarla apasionadamente.

Shiharu correspondió al beso, que fue intensificado por las delicadas succiones de labios y el jugueteo de las lenguas, Shun se separó de ella y se quitó el cabestrillo tomó por la cintura a Shiharu para comenzar a besar su cuello. Le quito el abrigo seguido de la blusa recorriendo a su antojo la suave espalda de la joven, Shiharu se aferraba a la fuerte espalda de Shun acariciándolo sobre la húmeda camiseta blanca de la cual se deshizo rápidamente arrojándola hacia la entrada de la sala, lleno el pecho del joven con apasionados besos y mordiscos, mansamente se dejó conducir hacia el sillón para sentarse sobre el regazo de Shun, consintiendo que este recorriera libremente desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello con sus labios, acariciara sus senos y con la mano que le quedaba libre recorriera su redondeado trasero arrancándole gemidos de placer, que no tenían otro efecto más que hacer que Shun la tocara con mayor pasión. Shiharu respondió con un vaivén de cadera sobre Shun mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que él soltara un gemido, después él desabrocho el broche frontal de su sostén dejando expuestos sus redondeados pechos que lo invitaban a dejarse llevar por ese sentir que recorría su cuerpo, demandando saciar su instinto.

A la mañana siguiente Shun estaba recargado en la esquina formada por los muebles de la cocina que hacían al encontrarse, sostenía una humeante taza de café frente a su rostro. Tenía la mirada perdida en los arbustos nevados que divinizaba por la ventana, evitaba pensar cualquier cosa distrayéndose con las personas que comenzaban a salir de casa a disfrutar de las primera nevada significativa en semanas, en su mayoría jóvenes y niños gozaban de juegos propios de la nieve, unos mantenían una guerra interesante con bolas de nieve, otros eran regañados por su madre por estar acostados en la nieve haciendo angelitos.

- Quiero hablar de lo que pasó ayer, aunque no sé por dónde empezar –señaló turbada la joven entrando de improviso a la cocina.

- Eh …Shiharu –musitó Shun.

- ¿Qué pasó ayer? –interrogó Hyoga que acaba de entrar también, sobresaltando a ambos.

- Hyoga –nerviosa la joven, trataba que su vestimenta la cubriera sin éxito –Pero…¿Qué haces aquí?.

- ¿Qué paso ayer? –gravemente repitió recorriendo con la mirada a Shiharu, que solo llevaba puesta una larga sudadera verde que cubría menos de la mitad de sus muslos, clavo la mirada en el pecho desnudo de Shun con algunas marcas rojas y recordó la camiseta que había visto tirada en la entrada. Hyoga tenía la costumbre de entrar al departamento de Shun a su antojo a desayunar por las mañanas, lo que había olvidado Shun ese día en especial o hubiera puesto el cerrojo en la puerta –estoy esperando –reiteró Hyoga mientras Shiharu y Shun intercambiaban velozmente aturdidas miradas, esa fue la única respuesta que Hyoga nunca imagino tener. Hyoga se dejó llevar por los sentimientos de furia rápidamente se abalanzo sobre Shun golpeando con fuerza arriba de la cintura contra el mueble en el que antes estaba recargado obligándolo a golpearse el hombro lastimado contra la esquina de una repisa, haciendo que el peliverde exhalara un bufido de dolor y a causa de este se replegara en el piso.

- Hyoga detente, te lo suplicó, puedo explicar…–gritó Shiharu desde la puerta.

- Tú…silencio –gruñía con furia Hyoga –levántate, defiéndete, cobarde –instó encolerizado el rubio, Shun se levantó lentamente –confié ciegamente en ti, desde ese día en libra, lo sabias has sido el único.

- Hyoga…yo…no –Shun no tenía en claro ninguna idea, el punzante dolor físico impedía unir alguna explicación además sabía que esto no era algo que con una disculpa lograra aclarar. Los monosílabos seguido por el silencio encendieron más la furia de Hyoga que solo atinó a lanzársele encima lanzando el primer golpe hacia la cara del peliverde, seguido de varios puñetazos en el estómago golpeándolo alternado el rostro y el vientre, seguidos por gemidos por parte de Shun.

- ¡Basta, Hyoga lo vas a matar! –gritaba aterrada Shiharu que intentó ponerse en medio de los dos siendo empujada por Hyoga.

- Es…fuerte…aparenta –bufaba cansado Hyoga, rabioso cada vez más ante la negativa de Shun de defenderse paralelamente sentía un regocijo cuando veía alguna facción de dolor del peliverde o bien algún quejido por parte de él. Con los puños sangrantes se levantó para patearlo un par de veces –hubiera sido mejor para todos que hubieras ido a la isla de reina muerte. Ikki se ablandó de haber sido yo hubiera acabado el trabajo, no lo dudes; son la misma escoria –dijo con desdén antes de irse.

- Hyoga –gritó Shiharu.

- Tú, no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre en lo que a mi concierne, están muertos –sentenció apuntándole con un dedo. Hyoga salió de la casa, se cercioró que aun tuviera una diminuta caja cuadrada forrada de terciopelo que más tarde lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al mar.

- Shun, tenemos que ir a un hospital –aterrada Shiharu intentó incorporarlo.

- No –débilmente mencionó Shun.

- Pero podrías morir.

- Descuida, al menos estoy en Japón –con el dorso de la mano limpio la sangre que salía de su boca –ve a casa no te preocupes –lastimosamente se encaminó hacia el sofá ayudado por la joven y con cuidado logró sentarse, escucharon que la puerta se abría de nuevo, Shiharu se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

- ¿A qué regresas?, ya has hecho bastante daño, ¿no te parece? –gritó a un desconcertado Ikki que al verla levantó una ceja rápidamente hasta que se percató de que la sudadera estaba manchada de sangre –¡Oh! lo siento creí que era alguien más –añadió avergonzada.

- Puedo darme cuenta, ¿Qué te paso? –señaló la prenda.

- ¿Ikki? Creí que regresarías hasta mañana –se oyó débilmente la voz de Shun, algo que Ikki creyó no volver a oír y con terror se dirigió hacia donde había salido la voz de su hermano.

- Shun –con preocupación miró los golpes que en la nívea piel ya se habían tornado rojos por todo el cuerpo –¿Quién te hizo esto?.

- No es nada –trató de minimizar, haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar.

- Fue Hyoga –informó Shiharu.

- Maldito pato, ¿acaso se volvió loco? ¿Qué rayos paso? –bramó. Mirando fijamente a los jóvenes, ante el silencio de los chicos, la mirada esquiva y la vestimenta que traían no volvió insistir y agregó en el tono paternal que solo usaba con Shun – Shiharu, hazme un favor, recoge tus cosas, ve a casa tus padres deben estar preocupados, yo me ocuparé de Shun no tienes de que preocuparte.

- Pero…–insistió Shiharu.

- Créeme ha estado peor –aseguró sacándose el abrigo que traía puesto examinando las heridas de su hermano, mientras la chica subía lentamente las escaleras, echando una última mirada hacia la parte inferior de la casa, la maleta dejada en medio de la entrada y a Ikki con visible preocupación en su rostro la hicieron sentir aun peor –ototo me voy un par de días y ese ruso te muele a golpes ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? –Ante el mutismo de Shun, agregó – ¿Seguro que no quieres ir al hospital? Mmm, eres un necio –añadió tras la negativa de cabeza que dio su hermano.

Ikki era capaz de permitirle muchas cosas a su hermano que otro ni siquiera intentaría soñar, no era porque su sonrisa y esos ojos lograran conmoverlo como todos creían, sino porque su hermano había desarrollado una terquedad incluso mayor que el Fénix para obtener todo lo que deseaba; sin embargo ese sábado, a pesar de la resistencia del menor lo obligó a acudir a emergencias, donde después de coserle una herida en la ceja izquierda, sacarle un par de radiografías, un ultrasonido, darle tantos calmantes como para poner una farmacia y vendar en su totalidad todo el torso, regresó a casa bastante molesto.

- Si no quieres hablar adelante, pero ni intentes culparme por llevarte al hospital –reprochó Ikki después de servirle sopa caliente a su hermano sentado en el comedor.

- Te dije que no era nada serio, no quisiste escuchar –mencionó molesto.

- Supongo esperabas me sentara a ver tu lamentable estado –dijo cáusticamente –sé que muchas veces hemos sufrido estas heridas y no era necesario acudir a un hospital no olvides que esas eran condiciones extraordinarias, además ese pato te dio fuerte. Sé que te sigue incomodando ese hombro ponte el cabestrillo y ya, ¿piensas castigarte con más dolor?, necesitas sanar lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Y cómo para qué? –desafío su mirada esmeralda.

- Como si no lo supieras, te mueres por arreglar esto –mencionó perspicaz.

- Y si… ¿no hay nada que arreglar? –cuestionó tristemente bajando la mirada.

- Continuarás, no puedes detener tu vida por nada –afirmó resuelto Ikki.

- Ikki…no… has cuestionado nada acerca de todo esto –dijo muy nervioso –y yo…

- ¿Porque habría de hacerlo? –interrumpió –confió en ti ototo, siempre lo haré, el que no hayas explicado quiere decir que hay alguien que esperas que te escuche y si él no logra entenderlo ¿qué caso tiene decírselo antes a alguien? –Shun sonrió levemente y encontró los azules ojos de su hermano, de no ser porque se habría hecho más daño se habría lanzado a los brazos de su hermano.

* * *

**DEMOS PASO A LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS DE MIS LECTORAS FAVORITAS:**

**ADRYS.-** Hola gracias y escuchando la peticion en general he actualizado 2 veces, me halaga que te haya animado a leer otras de mis historias

**PrincessofDark01** .- listo! dudo que de momento este par puede arreglarse, quiza el dragon se de por vencido despues de esto y se vaya a casar a China en una boda secreta sin que sus hermanos se conviertan en el centro de atencion en vez de su novia y él

**andromedaperseo **.- tu review me dio en que pensar, si tal vez es tiempo que esas relaciones salgan a la luz, ahora ya sabes la verdad no me odies :(

**gaelle**.- espero que despues de esto te siga gustando shunny, a mi me encanta!

**darkshuny**.- hola darkshuny gracias por los animos, espero que cumplir con tus espectativas

**Alyshaluz**.- amiga debo de decir que fuiste la unica que le puso letras, cronica de una muerte anunciada le llamo, mas claro ni el agua si lo he dicho yo son santos solo del nombre son humanos con sentimiento errores y todo, al fin el dragoncillo siente bueno que te puedo decir tu sabras de lo humanito que resulto

**darkacuario** .- el dia anunciado llego, y cumpli mi querida amiga, ya sabes cual es mi deseo para este fic y no podemos decir que no lo haya cumplido, si todo solito mi shuny buaa, tambien siento feo que todos en contra de el pero recibiran su castigo los malvados mira que desconfiar asi de el ni que hubiera sido un baja novias ...mmmm...espera, espera, olvida esto ni como ayudarme, no tengo perdon

**Allpheratz**.- mi querida alfi espero que ya no tengas cargo de conciencia y pues... pues todos somos humanos, el frio, la soledad, el chocolate y pues la neta quien le diria que no al conejito y mas si el te busca, ¿porque la vida se ensaña asi con el?...(se lo que estas pensando pero hare como cuando te digo que actualicez la,la,ra la,ra) ¿Ademas a poco no valio la pena la espera?

**Sweet Viictory**.- amigi espero hayas resistido la terrible verdad, bueno no creo que haya sido tan terrible para ese par, no al menos un par de horas, no se para el resto ay dios me estoy volviendo mas cinica ¿es eso posible? no, no tengo un enfermo amor a shun es un personaje tan rico mmm, rico, ejem para explotar que no puedo evitarlo, estan bello que puede ser un niño tierno ejemplo de la humanidad o pasarse al lado oscuro o simplemente ser un humano mas, pero que humano.

**Mary Martin**.- que te puedo decir amiga, motivos tal vez tiene el dragon pero son infundados, shun no se he metido son sunrei...hasta ahora jajaja, como dijo alfi conmigo nunk se sabe

**Si han llegado hasta aca espero castigos, amenazas e incluso animos (si aun alguien me los quiere dar) con un solo click abajo... **

**A todas los que han seguido mis historias durante estos dos años les quiero dar las gracias especialmente a ****darkacuario, ****Allpheratz, ****Sweet Victory y ****Mary Martin.N**o saben que ha significado haber encontrado este espacio, el recibir sus review fic tras fic, capitulo tras capitulo; encontrar que puedo tener un lugar en este mundo al que durante años vi con rencor, saber que estoy aqui con un talento es algo que no puedo definir, y esta es la mejor forma que encuentro de agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazon. Haber encontrado aqui personas que tienen mi aficion; algunas las cuales respeto su ingenio y forma de escribir para mi son genios y que tomen en cuenta mis escritos es un increible honor para mi, gracias a todas, gracias por permitirme ser parte de sus vidas, gracias por la confianza brindada, por los animos en tiempos dificiles, por ser mi refugio de la realidad que en mas de una ocasion me consumio hasta el punto de la locura, por mas años leyendonos conociendonos estrechando amistades, amo las letras y a toda aquella persona que sepa lo que estas inspiran, las quiero.


	9. Me Encontré Un Bar

**ME ENCONTRÉ UN BAR**

* * *

- ¿Porque lloras? –la infantil voz de un niño resonó en los oídos del pequeño rubio abrazado a sí mismo, con gesto adusto miro a su interrogador y rudamente con el dorso de su mano, limpio sus húmedas mejillas –¿también te pegó Jabu? –volvió a cuestionar curioso el niño peliverde sentándose a su lado sobre la fresca hierba a la sombra de los árboles en un día caluroso. Shun se tendió por completo en el pasto con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué hacer tú aquí? –preguntó Hyoga sin recibir respuesta Shun se levantó y tendió la mano a Hyoga, esté lo miro extrañado y la acepto. Sin soltar la mano de Shun fue conducido a través de un estrecho sendero dentro del bosque, durante todo el camino el peliverde no dijo nada haciendo sentir incomodo a Hyoga aunque no lograba descifrar si era eso o que no lo soltará en ningún momento, el rubio había visto incontables veces que Shun tomaba la mano de su hermano mayor, lo cual le había valido la burlas del resto de los niños.

- Llegamos –señaló con la mano libre un cobertizo casi oculto entre la maleza.

- ¿Qué esto es?.

- Donde nos traen cuando nos portamos mal –murmuró con tristeza –no me gusta este lugar –su voz se quebró y derramó algunas lágrimas –quiero regresar a donde vivíamos.

- ¿Con tus padres, los extrañas? –preguntó Hyoga en un intento de distraerlo.

- No –dijo resuelto. Hyoga lo miró con rencor; él no podía dejar de pensar ni un momento en su madre recién fallecida y este pequeño no había dudado al contestar –no sé cómo eran, el único que ha estado conmigo es mi onii-san, él a veces me cuenta como era mamá dice que era muy hermosa y yo le creo –dijo orgulloso con sus mejillas húmedas sin soltar la mano de Hyoga.

- ¿Dónde él está? –interrogó curioso.

- El otro día, Jabú me quitó mi arroz, le dije a mi onii-san que no me importaba pero él le pego y Tatsumi lo trajo aquí diciendo que eso no se hacía, pero cuando la nieta de Kido-san lo hace, no hace nada –se quejó haciendo un puchero.

- Si el calvo te encuentra golpear a ti, si no estar en entrenamiento –previnó el pequeño ruso. Shun soltó su mano y se aproximó a un arbusto cercano, escondido, tenía un tazón lleno de arroz con un par de croquetas de cangrejo y un pan un poco duro envuelto en una servilleta.

- Pero tiene hambre, no nos dan nada cuando nos traen aquí –el pequeño estómago de Shun gruño, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente, sin prestar atención al reclamo de su cuerpo –no le digas –suplicó –cuando estaba por subirme por esa ventana oí a alguien.

- ¿Shun con quien estás hablando? Ya te he dicho que no vengas, si ese te encuentra te volverá a encerrar –preguntó desde dentro del ático Ikki.

- Es Hyoga –gritó.

- Aléjate de él, seguramente también te hará llorar.

- Onii-san no es como los demás, él es mi amigo –Shun sonrió tan sinceramente que Hyoga le correspondió con una leve sonrisa.

Ikki suspiró, era incapaz de entender porque su pequeño hermano llamaba amigo a toda persona con la que platicaba más de dos minutos. Subido en un mueble del otro lado de la fría pared, acepto gustoso la fría comida tomó levemente la suave mano del pequeño, filtrada por la sucia ventana, y le dedicó una mirada tierna a su querido hermano, seguida de una sonrisa.

- Ve con el extranjero –ordenó tiernamente.

- ¡No es extranjero! –defendió mostrando un dejo de molestia –es Hyoga.

- De acuerdo –Ikki entornó los ojos, de sobra sabía que no debía discutir con su hermano si deseaba que hiciera algo –ve con él y prométeme que te mantendrás alejado de los problemas.

- De acuerdo, debo irme, estaré bien –dijo bajando de las cajas, ayudado del rubio, que le permitían alcanzar la ventana empotrada en la pared a gran altura. Los niños caminaron hacia la casa, lejanos se oían las exclamaciones provocados por el arduo entrenamiento, repentinamente Shun se detuvó y soltó la mano de Hyoga.

- ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó el ruso.

- Ya empezaron, te castigaran por culpa mía, lo siento –murmuró tristemente, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente.

- No, no, es culpa de mí también, yo, tampoco quiero estar aquí, hoy es, era el cumpleaños de mi madre, ella murió hace poco –Hyoga por primera vez experimento el preciso don que poseía Shun, el de saber dar consuelo a los que lo necesitaban, se dejó conducir por un abrazo que deseo egoístamente con su destrozado corazón, que Ikki jamás saliera de aquel viejo ático –¿y ahora que hacemos? –preguntó Hyoga sentado en la hierba luego que habían visto como se metía el sol.

- Esperar, sí, esperar –continuó cuando Hyoga lo vio con incredulidad –si esperamos, lo suficiente pasará la cena y podremos entrar en la cocina sin que nadie se dé cuenta, cenar e ir a la cama, todo es cuestión de esperar…

- Contigo todo es esperar, Shun –reclamó empapado Hyoga –a veces no sé cómo te soporta.

- Deberías aprender un poco Hyoga, no creo que sean solo rumores lo que se dice últimamente y hazme un favor, ¡cúbrete! –Shun le aventó una toalla a su amigo que acababa de salir de la ducha del vestidor de hombres de la universidad.

- El cuerpo humano es hermoso, no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme –exclamó orgulloso.

- Supongo, pero esos chupetones, dan pena ajena –rió Shun –pareces ganado marcado.

- Mi querido amigo, no puedo hacer nada las mujeres me aman, ¿Quién soy yo para negarme? –dijo el rubio con la toalla atada a la cintura que se había sentado al lado de Shun que terminaba de vestirse.

- Eres odioso –bromeó –no entiendo cómo te soportan.

- ¿Y bien, cómo fue? –dijo por lo bajo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –intentó esquivar la pregunta, poniéndose en pie.

- Vamos, Shun solo dame algunos detalles.

- Este… Hyoga, no sé de qué hablas –Shun seguía haciéndose el desentendido, mientras arreglaba su cabello esmeralda frente al espejo que pendía de su locker.

- Lo quieres con todas las letras –entornó sus ojos molesto –ya están saliendo en serio, ¿no?

- Hyoga...–una sonrisa asomó en el rostro de Shun –algo así.

- Lo sabía, se te acabo la libertad, una mujer enamorada es común un hombre enamorado es inaguantable, ahora solo me queda salir con Seiya –dijo dramáticamente –un minuto de silencio, por mi compañero caído, pero dime, ¿Qué tal?.

- Hyoga ya te he dicho que no te diré nada, sería una falta de respeto –amenazó con el cepillo que momentos antes se deslizaba por su sedosa cabellera.

- Es un hecho, te has enamorado, antes no tenías reparo en contarme los tórridos detalles –mencionó con picardía –vamos solo un pequeño detalle, ¿tu cama?, ¿un hotel?, ¿el rincón tras la biblioteca?.

- Hyoga –reprendió –mi casa, es todo lo que diré, aparte que su padre casi me mata por llegar tan tarde, de hecho era muy temprano –dijo pensativo mientras se daba unos ligeros golpes en la barbilla con el cepillo.

- No creo que te hubiera importado gran cosa –dijo con picardía –además, tendría que pensárselo muy bien si decidía ponerte un dedo encima, solo imagina –ensoñador Hyoga recordó un par de veces en que los padres de las chicas con que salía, le habían reñido que trajera tan tarde a sus hijas, aunque se deshacía en excusas y explicaciones se sentía muy seguro que nunca se vería en problemas graves –primero tú y luego Ikki, si llega a enterarse. Sería tan divertido lo sorprendido que quedaría ese tal coronel, debe andarse con cuidado…

- Disculpe no vaya a pisar las rosas, pero…no puedo creerlo ¿Hyoga eres tú? –preguntó una mujer madura.

- ¡Eh!, si –nervioso Hyoga respondió, mirando hacia ambos lados de la calle, donde había estado dando vueltas indeciso frente a una casa hacía ya algunos minutos –soy yo.

- Que alegría volver a verte –la robusta mujer de cabellera rubia y rizada lo abrazo efusivamente –pasa, pasa cariño, así me puedes contar que has hecho todo este tiempo –la mujer le hizo un ademán con la mano señalando su casa mientras sostenía por la espalda al rubio, obligándole a avanzar.

- Eh…Tsukishiro-san, tengo un compromiso, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo –el rubio intentaba zafarse amablemente del agarre, mas sin embargo ya había atravesado el jardín y estaban en el umbral de la puerta –otro día puedo venir, en verdad, hoy es un día complicado.

- Entiendo –la mujer sonrió amargamente y lo miro con tristeza –no tienes que preocuparte por nada, no vive aquí, ¿sabes?.

- Si lo imagine –dijo por lo bajo –lo mejor será irme.

- ¿La has visto? –interrogo sorprendida la mujer.

- No, no la he visto –sonrió tristemente el ruso –si llega a verla, no le diga que estuve aquí es lo mejor, gracias.

- Pero Hyoga…–la mujer no pudo completar la frase puesto que el rubio había empezado a andar lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas –pobre chico, tiene un buen corazón –dijo la mujer apretando con furia sus labios.

- ¡Ah, así que aquí has estado! –se refirió Ikki a Hyoga que estaba dormido sobre la barra del salón al cual acababa de ingresar – ¿Cuánto has bebido? –agitó la botella casi vacía de vodka que tenía en frente.

- ¿Te importa? –con voz somnolienta y ebria respondió.

- ¿La verdad? –señaló sarcástico, mientras sacaba un vaso de la doselada cantina junto con un fino whisky –me importa más que hagas otra escena, arruinaras la boda ruso –dijo mientras servía el licor en el vaso.

- No soy tan idiota –murmuró con enojo, Ikki enarcó una ceja incrédulo y en un intento de desviar la atención de él, continóo –brindo por el lobo solitario, resentido con el mundo y enemigo de los Kido. Que está al servicio de la "princesa" –cáusticamente dijo Hyoga tomando de un trago lo que quedaba de la botella, echando en cara la forma en que siempre se expresaba el peliazul de Saori.

- Sigue brindando de esa forma y terminaras con todo el alcohol de Japón –Ikki se sentó frente al rubio decidido a disfrutar su bebida.

- ¡Bah! Como si eso fuera lo que te importara –murmuró –queda el alcohol del mundo, al cual renunciaste por ser un esclavo más, no te preocupes por mi suministro –amenazo.

- Y humillar a tus amigos de paso –retó.

- Ya se todo a que viene –se levantó de su asiento, se tambaleaba un poco pero deseaba terminar con esto –sabes lo que hizo, no esperaras que seamos amigos.

- No espero nada ruso, y a decir verdad no he tomado partido, aunque no lo creas –añadió al ver su reacción, con una mano le ofreció que regresara a su asiento –no seas testarudo, puedo terminar contigo cuando quiera y en ese estado con un solo empujón, sería divertido pero hoy ha sido un día agotador.

- Con todo lo que nos dejó el vejete, podrías dejarlo ¿para qué seguir? –soltó sentándose torpemente.

- Nada más divertido que hacer rabiar a esos idiotas –recordó las diversas mesas directivas formadas por expertos que había doblegado ante su joven voluntad –idiotas como él.

- Me suena a que te estas enfermando de poder, todo aquello que odiabas, señor Oscar de la Renta –apuntó con su mano al fino traje café oscuro de Ikki combinado con una corbata rojo quemado.

- Vestir uno de vez en cuando no te sentaría mal, además si puedo sacar provecho de este retorcido apellido, lo haré –decidido miró los rojizos ojos del rubio.

- Suenas más al Ikki que recuerdo –desganado se recargó sobre su brazo izquierdo –pero dudo que te hayas quedado solo por diversión –su mirada estaba perdida en el jardín evocando la mezcla de sueño y recuerdos que le había provocado el alcohol –aunque sé que nunca lo dirás. ¿Para que esforzarme en preguntarlo? –Ikki lo miró y sin saber por qué, respondió.

- A diferencia de ti, no tenía un lugar a donde regresar, al igual que Shun –recalcó –¿te surgió lo sentimental ruso? No tenías a que volver –torció una sonrisa y suspiró –habemos quienes no recordamos el apellido de nuestras madres, perdí años en una búsqueda inútil –. Ikki apuró el vaso que tenía en las manos –alejando lo único que me quedaba, no lo dije para que me veas con lastima, no la necesito –Hyoga respondió con una sonrisa torcida – ¿y qué vas a hacer?, ¿terminar con el alcohol del mundo, golpear a mi hermano cada vez que tengas una oportunidad sin importarte a quien arrastres?, te conozco ruso eres mejor que esto.

- No sabes nada de mí –añadió con amargura.

- Hyoga –dijó con fastidio –insinúas que no sé cómo terminaban sus sesiones de estudio en tu departamento, que mi hermano no llegara a dormir significaba que otra vez andaban en algún antro o fiesta adicional y no en la biblioteca. Quisieron aprender a fumar; que no les haya parecido tan interesante a decir verdad es una fortuna; a pesar de lo mal que les fue la primera vez que bebieron a la semana siguiente lo hicieron nuevamente, prefieres mis postres a los que hace Shun y puedo seguir el resto de la noche. No puedes luchar con tu pasado, ni estar eternamente enojado, no me cabe duda que antes de provocarlo sentiste ganas de abrazarlo y hablar con él. Pero prevaleció tu odio; lo sé porque yo mismo lo sentí cuando los volví a ver, no eres el único, no te sientas especial o desgraciado, lo que te puede hacer sobresaliente es como salgas de esto y continúes con tu vida, además –agregó –dejá que el dragón se case en paz. Bueno, si aún no se ha acobardado para hacerlo –tras servirse otro trago, salió del salón sin decir nada más.

Hyoga tenía mucho en que pensar, nunca imagino que este chico al cual creía que era un rebelde resentido, fuera el que mejor le comprendiera, el ruso se preguntó si esto era lo que Shun se refería cuando, sonreía y les afirmaba que no existía una mejor persona para ser su hermano, cuando comparaban su dulce carácter con el de Ikki.

* * *

**hola, muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan reviews y demanditas de actualizacion XD, se que prometi actualizar mas seguido pero tengo tanto trabajo que no tengo ni tiempo de respirar espero que el mes se termine y me pueda relajar, por lo pronto espero lo hayan disfrutado y que no les paresca un cap de relleno pero este par debe sentarse ya a hablar o Shunrei se queda como novia de pueblo, salu2**


	10. Recuérdame Dentro De Un Ático

**RECUÉRDAME DENTRO DE UN ÁTICO**

* * *

- Luces fatal –mencionó Ikki mientras desayunaba fruta completamente solo, sentado a la cabeza del comedor de la enorme mansión. Hizo a un lado una revista que había estado leyendo, dispuesto revivir un viejo pasatiempo que durante años no había disfrutado, molestar a Hyoga.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó el rubio sentándose delicadamente en la silla de al lado, esperando que el par de analgésicos surtieran efecto.

- Aquí vivo –mencionó escueto.

- Creí que vivías…en… en bueno en otro lado –tomó el vaso de jugo que le había servido el peliazul.

- Ya no vivo con Shun, si es lo que quieres saber –señaló dando un sorbo al café que tenía enfrente.

- Yo no dije eso –murmuró molesto cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero, te mueres por preguntar –dijo con una sonora carcajada que taladró el dolorido cerebro de Hyoga.

- Son casi las 12, ¿no deberías estar trabajando? –en un intento vago de desviar la conversación apunto a un costoso reloj empotrado en una pared del comedor que quedaba frente al gran ventanal.

- ¿Quién eres, mi conciencia? –el peliazul alzó una ceja.

- ¿Acaso el imperio Kido puede vivir un día sin ti? –preguntó con ironía y falsa incredulidad.

- Y más que eso, vacaciones rusito, vacaciones –explicó con el mismo tono que utilizaría para un niño pequeño, lo que creo un ligero disgusto en el rostro de Hyoga –las conocerías pero no, lo que tú haces no es trabajo, Hyoga frunció el ceño.

- ¿Vives con Saori?.

- Tanto alcohol, comienza a tener efecto –volvió a reír el peliazul –hartó de toparme con un nuevo paciente de Shun todas las mañanas, decidí alquilar un departamento. El cual casi siempre está vacío porque todo el tiempo estoy viajando, y para que ir a un lugar donde seguramente no hay más que una botella de agua caduca en el refrigerador si aquí me atienden a cuerpo de rey –Ikki entrelazó los dedos de las manos y estiró los brazos a la altura de su pecho.

- Siempre puedes quedarte con tu hermano –dijo con fastidio Hyoga mientras recargaba un vaso fresco de jugo contra su cabeza.

- Quiero dormir noches completas –mencionó secamente –además estoy de vacaciones agregó.

Hyoga experimentaba los estragos de haber bebido durante todo el día anterior pero aun así notó, que por alguna razón Ikki estaba molesto con su hermano, solo había visto ese comportamiento una vez que encontró a Shun con una prueba de embarazo en sus manos. El mayor estuvo un par de semanas resentido con su hermano y por boca de Shun, Hyoga supo que Ikki le había reprendido cerca de dos horas por su irresponsable comportamiento y cada vez que tenía oportunidad le hablaba acerca del compromiso que implicaba traer una nueva vida al mundo. Por suerte para todos, esa ocasión fue una falsa alarma de las suelen pasar cuando se inicia la vida sexual.

- Si no te conociera, diría que te estas poniendo sentimental –mencionó con sorna el rubio –viviendo con la familia ya sabes.

- Es comodidad, y la boda se acerca, si me voy de viaje podría no regresar a tiempo –dijo Ikki mientras tomaba un panque de vainilla con chispas de chocolate –y me perdería de toda la diversión –dijo con ojos maliciosos –tienes futuro en el mundo de la floricultura.

- Cierra el pico –Hyoga se retiró del comedor, con nauseas de ver todo lo que Ikki había estado comiendo, decidió ir a dormir debajo de un par de árboles cuya frondosa sombra le invitaba a estar debajo de ellos todo el día. Era casi media tarde cuando Seiya fue a despertarlo y lo llevó al comedor para que juntos pudieran comer algo.

- Te ves fatal –mencionó el castaño mientras comía una rebanada de pizza con mucho entusiasmo.

- Que novedad –ácidamente dijo, viendo con algo de rencor a Seiya.

- Vamos, Hyoga, come más –el castaño le acerco la caja de la pizza –me dijo Ikki que no almorzaste nada y ya es tarde, si no me hubiera retrasado tanto la junta. Moría de hambre y ese tonto director no nos quería dejar sin antes darnos sus estúpidas críticas semanales.

- No te entiendo, siempre te quejas de él, pero ya tienes años trabajando a su lado. ¿Por qué no buscas otra escuela y ya? –resoplo fastidiado.

- ¿Y dejar a la escuela, en manos de un tirano? Jamás es mi deber como santo de Atena, luchar contra la injusticia –Seiya pronunció su discurso solemnemente de pie, de no ser porque Hyoga lo conocía de sobra, hubiera echado a reír.

- Y yo que creí que luchábamos en contra de dioses malvados que querían matarnos –mencionó despreocupadamente el rubio tras tragar un bocado –acabar con la humanidad y exterminar a Atena.

- No te burles, Hyoga, esos chicos son el futuro de nuestro país, no, del mundo –corrigió –si permitimos que mentes enfermas y retorcidas como las de ese tipo logren mermar sus sueños y anhelos sería casi como si mil dioses malignos amenazaran con destruir nuestro planeta, de sobra sabemos lo que una infancia arrebatada puede lograr.

Nos debemos mucho, sin nuestra mutua compañía tras todo lo que paso, solo las estrellas saben lo que sería de nosotros ahora.

Enseño deportes porque a diferencia del resto de las materias los niños, están relajados y me ven como un amigo, no como su profesor, además a esa edad si existe un pequeño que no le guste correr y saltar es sinónimo de algún problema serio. –Hyoga contempló a Seiya comer, nunca pensó de esa forma acerca de la profesión que su amigo eligió cuando recién comenzaron a estudiar la preparatoria.

- Te dije que estaría comiendo –aseguró Ikki. Entró al comedor seguido por Shiryu y Sunrei.

- Insinúas que soy un glotón –molestó Seiya se levantó aun con una rebanada de pizza en su mano a modo de espada.

- No insinúo, todos lo saben –añadió el peliazul mientras arrebataba la rebanada de la mano del castaño –además no hablaba de ti.

- ¡Hey! Ikki dámela, consigue la tuya propia –Seiya forcejeaba con Ikki mientras este lo mantenía a distancia con una mano.

- El sabor cambia cuando es robada –aseguró mientras rápidamente engullía la pizza ante la desilusión de la Seiya.

- Nunca cambiarán –Shiryu sonrió con nostalgia, se alejaba de este mundo fraternal y pronto regresaría a China y seguramente serían pocas la veces que volvería a compartir estos momentos. Sun-rei entrelazo sus dedos con los del santo del dragón como si adivinara sus pensamientos y sonrió tiernamente.

- Sun-rei, sus hijos compartirán algunos genes, aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte –burlón Hyoga miraba a la pareja.

- Eres mi amigo ¿o no? –soltó falsamente molesto el dragón.

- Por eso lo hago, quiero evitarte un problema futuro –Hyoga recargó el codo sobre la mesa acostumbrado a oír las riñas del Fénix y Seiya. Solo existían dos personas con las cuales Ikki no actuaba así una era Shun y la otra era Shiryu.

- Así que aquí están todos –Saori entró a la habitación y se sentó en una silla –ya lo he buscado, pero me temo que están en el ático.

- Me cuesta trabajo creer que lo hayas buscado –Ikki alzo una ceja incrédulo, recorrió con la mirada las manos de Saori que remataban en un hermoso decorado en las uñas –sería más correcto decir que Rei lo buscó por ti –añadió burlón.

- Bueno ya, no está en la casa eso es lo que necesitan saber –la chica miró desafiante a Ikki.

- ¿Y así es siempre? –murmuró Sunrei al oído de su prometido.

- No –respondió Shiryu –hoy es un día bueno –Sunrei, suspiro derrotada, cada día que pasaba se convencía que su vida era modesta y solitaria, a comparación del fraternal ambiente que rodeaba a los santos.

- ¿Qué están buscando? –preguntó Seiya, que una vez más estaba sentado, comiendo.

- Hay un juego de té chino, que era el orgullo de mi abuelo, y quiero que sea usado en la boda pero no hemos logrado encontrarlo –explicó Saori, mirando de soslayo a Ikki.

- ¿No sería más fácil comprar uno y ya? –mencionó desenfadado Seiya.

- Seiya, puedes explicarme ¿Por qué comprar uno, si tenemos un juego en esta casa? –cuestionó Saori

- Para que complicarte, es solo un viejo juego de té –refutó.

- Es importante tomar el té, en las bodas chinas, además no está perdido estoy segura que está en el ático, ¿Hyoga podrías hacernos el favor de buscarlo?.

- ¿Y porque yo? –gruñó.

- Porque eres un buen amigo, además los demás tenemos cosas que hacer –intervino Shiryu.

- ¿Insinúas que yo no?, además soy un invitado aquí, deberían tratarme como tal –cruzó los brazos en su pecho enfadado, en otra ocasión el ruso bien podría obedecer pero en su actual estado no quería siquiera moverse.

- Vamos ruso, si no te conociera bien, pensaría que no deseas colaborar en esa parte de la ceremonia –añadió Ikki. Hyoga se topó con la sincera sonrisa de Sunrei, avergonzado de todo lo que la china había contemplado en esta semana se sintió derrotado, se levantó y comenzó a avanzar pesadamente hacia la puerta.

- Pienso que hubiera sido más fácil que le dijeran la verdad –mencionó Seiya cuando vieron pasar al rubio frente al ventanal por fuera de la mansión –. Que es para que se conserve sobrio.

- No sería divertido.

- ¡Ay, Shiryu! Da miedo que sigas pasando tanto tiempo junto a Ikki, tiene un sentido muy bizarro de la diversión –finalizó el castaño haciendo reír a todos en el salón.

Tardó mas tiempo del que hubiera deseado Hyoga en llegar hasta el viejo ático, escondido dentro de los jardines de la mansión. En la juventud del anciano Mitsumasa habían sido establos de sus caballos, pero con la llegada de los chicos se acondicionó el lugar para albergar a algunos, dado que estaba tan alejado de la mansión nunca se ocupó tal función, siendo el lugar preferido de Tatsumi para doblegar a los huérfanos que a su parecer, pecaban de orgullo y rebeldía.

- Buen amigo. Tonterías. No encontraron a otro tonto que quisiera caminar casi un kilómetro y después de comer. Además parece que va a llover –fijó sus azules ojos en el cielo gris. –¡Pesados! que lugar tan deprimente. ¿Quién puede encontrar algo en este desorden? –refunfuñaba Hyoga entrando al ático inexplicablemente abierto e iluminado, cerró la puerta tras de sí en un movimiento automático.

- ¡IDIOTA! –gritó una voz desde de dentro.

- ¿Y porque me dices idiota? Imbécil –retó.

- Te digo idiota, porque la puerta tiene años que no abre por dentro, además está apunto de llover.

- ¿Aún no la arreglan? –preguntó incrédulo –torpe, ¿olvidas quiénes somos? Una puerta y un poco de agua no pueden detenernos –aseguro orgulloso. Hyoga estaba a punto de congelar la gruesa puerta de acero cuando un rayo partió por la mitad un árbol frente al edificio, dejándolos en penumbra. –Ya lo pensé mejor, es un buen lugar para esperar a que la tormenta pase –agregó mientras Shun que se había acercado a Hyoga, asintió. ¿Y qué haces aquí? –preguntó el rubio cuando Shun se alejó.

- Buscar –respondió secamente, reanudando la actividad que estaba haciendo cuando entró el ruso además quería aprovechar la escasa luz proveniente del exterior y mantenerse alejado de los ataques verbales de Hyoga.

- ¿Que buscas? –volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Te importa? –respondió con desdén mirándolo fieramente.

- Que carácter, solo quería hacer platica –ofendido desvío la mirada –solo pensé que si algo buscas y algo me enviaron a bus…ah ya entiendo.

- Me importa un carajo lo que entiendas –mencionó aún más molesto, tirando la caja registrada anteriormente.

- De acuerdo, solo quise ser amable –exclamó el ruso desplomándose en un viejo colchón en medio del ático.

- Tienes un concepto retorcido de la amabilidad –bufó Shun –. Aun me debes un celular –se acercó hasta donde estaba acostado Hyoga, lo que le permitió fijar su atención en el antebrazo del peliverde que ostentaba una cicatriz. –Recuerdo de tus amiguitos siberianos –expresó enfatizando la última palabra al percatarse de la atención que le prestaba Hyoga.

Shun sintió que Hyoga no estaba emanando hostilidad en ninguna de sus preguntas, pero había tenido suficiente de la actitud de todos y buscaba con quien desquitar su rabia contenida por años. –Tengo otra más interesante, espero que ellos también tengan un buen recuerdo de mi –una torcida sonrisa le recordó a Ikki.

- Ellos solo trataban de protegerme –susurró, dentro de su pecho sintió una opresión, nunca preguntó los detalles de esa pelea solo supo por la gente del pueblo que los amigos del rubio se habían enfrentado a un forastero que huyó de la policía. Cuando el rubio los vio estaban en mal estado pero nada de gravedad, lo que nunca le habían confesado es que ellos estaban armados con navajas.

Al percatarse que el rubio conservaba la calma y el olor a alcohol, Shun regresó frustrado al rincón donde estaba y siguió con su búsqueda mientras la débil luz del día lo permitiera. La tormenta se desato obscureciendo por completo el ambiente, las siluetas de los chicos eran iluminadas por los frecuentes relámpagos que estaban dispuestos a tocar a cada árbol cercano, el golpeteo interminable de la lluvia fue el único sonido imperante por casi una hora.

- Debes estarte congelando el trasero, ven acá –Hyoga le hizo espacio en el sucio colchón.

- Prefiero congelarme completito ha acercarme a ti –resopló furioso.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste la última vez que estuvimos encerrados aquí –Hyoga le sonrió por primera vez…

- _¡Inútiles hijos de puta, fuera de la cama, es tarde! –Tatsumi entró a una gran habitación con dos hileras de camas, comenzó a golpear con la Shinai* a cuanto niño que no se había levantado al encender la potente luz –. Imbéciles les he dicho que a las seis en punto deben estar entrenando son las 6:01 y aún siguen dormidos, holgazanes –dijo con desdén el calvo. _

- _Pero ayer entrenamos hasta la 1:00 am –contestó Shun inocentemente para después bostezar mientras se abotonaba una vieja camisa que debió ser negra cuando nueva. _

- _¿Quién se atreve a contradecirme? –bufó rabioso Tatsumi, enfundado en su típico traje negro –¿Contesten engendros? Mocosos mal agradecidos –su mirada recorrió a cada chico en el cuarto hasta posarse en el asustado niño peliverde que se escondió tras su hermano mayor. Sus ojos brillaron con una desquiciada maldad, desde que el par de hermanos habían llegado había aguardado el momento para poder doblegar al terco hermano mayor y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría en esta oportunidad que se presentaba en bandeja de plata –. Ven acá idiota te enseñare a respetarme –Tatsumi jaló del brazo al pequeño bruscamente, Ikki intento retenerlo y gritaba para que no se lo llevará ante el silencio de la mayoría de los niños, solo Seiya gritaba con Ikki diciendo que era injusto, con la punta de la Shinai les dio a los dos en la boca del estómago tumbándolos en el piso._

_Ikki se levantó con dificultad mientras Seiya era atendido por Shiryu, y corrió hasta Tatsumi que jalaba a Shun sin ningún cuidado fuera del cuarto. El pequeño se retorcía, ponía resistencia, lloraba y gritaba el nombre de su hermano, debido a que el fiel mayordomo de los Kido apretó el brazo del niño con fuerza lo que más tarde le ocasiono varios moretones evidentes. Cuando logró estar a una distancia prudente Ikki pateó con furia la parte posterior de la pantorrilla de Tatsumi, permitiendo que se liberará Shun y corriera al lado de su hermano._

- _Maldito escuincle, ahora veras –bramó mientras se sobaba la pierna –si lo que quieres es ser castigado eso tendrás. –Los niños estaban asomados en las puertas debido al alboroto, era usual ver a Ikki metido en problemas, la gran mayoría acarreados por defender a su hermano pero también por evitar que fueran castigados los chicos por causas injustas, pero que Shun fuera el que era conducido a la celda de castigo, como le decían al ático, era digno de atraer la atención de todos._

_ Ikki se sentía satisfecho porque pasar un día completo alejado de las duras sesiones de entrenamiento al lado de su hermano por horrible que fuera ese lugar era reconfortante, luego de casi un año de golpizas, regaños y maltratos pero la sensación de alivio le duro poco cuando Tatsumi añadió por lo bajo para que solo el fuera capaz de oírlo –pero será otro día, el pequeño bastardo recibirá su castigo hoy –. Tatsumi comenzó a reír burlonamente y tomó de nuevo por el pequeño brazo a Shun y lo haló contra su voluntad por el pasillo. Mientras solo era audible el lejano llanto de Shun, Ikki fue rodeado por Seiya y Shiryu, ninguno de los dos se percató que el pequeño cerraba sus puños con fuerza y parpadeaba rápidamente en un intento de contener las lágrimas de furia que se apoderaba de su infantil cuerpo. Ikki respiró rápidamente un par de minutos y se dio vuelta encontrándose de frente con el rubio niño que tanto buscaba Shun, bufó molesto se dio cuenta que era el centro de atención de todos los niños de la mansión._

- _ ¿Que tanto miran? vayan a entrenar, ¡Ahora! –ordenó. Todos los pequeños huyeron para iniciar su entrenamiento._

_El desayuno era servido a las 8:30, hora en que el anciano Kido dejaba la mansión para dejar a su nieta personalmente en el colegio. Los pequeños huérfanos llegaban cansados, sucios y hambrientos después de su entrenamiento matutino, otra razón por la cual se les daba de comer a esa hora, de esa forma la caprichosa nieta no tendría oportunidad de asquearse con su desagradable presencia. _

_Los chicos comían tranquilamente y Hyoga notó que de vez en cuando Ikki tomaba algo de comida de más y la desaparecía rápidamente bajo una servilleta que tenía en su regazo, sin duda su madre no lo aprobaría jamás, esconder comida era de pésima educación y peor aún si esa comida estaba manoseada. Al pensar en su madre Hyoga sintió un hueco en su pecho, y entendió porque el peliazul estaba comportándose de esa forma. Tal y como había pasado anteriomente, ahora sería el mayor quien llevaría de comer aunque esté astutamente no dejaría de comer; con lo que no contaba Ikki es que es ese momento Jabu y Seiya se pondrían a discutir como siempre, empujándolo haciendo que su servilleta y él cayeran al piso. Tatsumi vino a ver la raíz del alboroto y adivinado las razones del castaño para pelear, después de insultarlos un rato se dispuso a salir del comedor, tropezando con Hyoga que traía un plato con miel._

- _Infeliz, bastardo, mira lo que has hecho –gritó Tatsumi –me has llenado de esa cosa, quítate de mi paso –ordeno el calvo –. ¿Estas sordo? Te dije que te largarás –enfatizó con la mano señalando hacia un lado, Hyoga movió la cabeza en esa dirección, volvió a mirar a Tatsumi y ladeó la cabeza sin entender nada. –Estúpido gaijin, me has ensuciado –dijo muy despacio, como si hablara con un bobo, apuntó hacia su traje, Hyoga lo volvió a mirar, su rostro reflejaba que no comprendía ni media palabra. –Los gaijin además de idiotas, son sordos –dijo con sorna. Ikki notó como el rubio apretaba sus puños con furia, te daré tu castigo mocoso –Tatsumi asió por el brazo a Hyoga que se dejó conducir al ático mansamente. Tatsumi pensaba que sería divertido jugarle una broma al tonto que había encerrado ahí, sabía que Shun amaba platicar y como el ruso no entendía nada se cansaría y sin duda se pondría a llorar desesperadamente y lo que era mejor el rubio no sabía a donde lo conducía, estos pensamientos retorcidos le daban una inusual alegría a Tatsumi._

- _¡Eh!, tu llorón te traje compañía –sórdidamente mencionó el calvo al abrir el ático y echar a Hyoga hacia la oscuridad –espero que se diviertan charlando. –Se retiró y los niños seguían oyendo su retorcida risa a la lejanía. _

_Shun se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se acercó a Hyoga cuando pudo reconocer su silueta se abalanzo sobre él recargando su pecho sobre el del niño rubio, estallando nuevamente en llanto, Hyoga al intentar abrazarlo sintió como el menor se sobresaltó. Shun lo miró apenado y se subió la camisa, dio la vuelta mostrándole la espalda llena de golpes que le había propinado el calvo. Hyoga no sabía que hacer así que decidió poner en práctica algo que hizo su madre cuando unos chicos del pueblo le riñeron por no tener un padre, distraerlo._

- _¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó mientras de los bolsillos de la sudadera sacaba un par de panques, galletas y una naranja._

- Vaya así que le tiraste la miel al viejo –rió Shun, que se había sentado en el colchón alejado del rubio –nunca me lo habías dicho, estoy seguro que más de uno gozó con eso.

- Debo confesar que gocé más que me mirara como si fuera un bicho raro, logre desesperarlo de verdad –Hyoga sonrió –sí, se hubiera tomado la molestia de averiguar que para entonces ya entendía casi todo, no le hubiera hecho ninguna gracia.

- ¡Bah!, ese cretino no prestaba atención a nada más que no fuera el anciano o a Saori. Eran su mundo –suspiró Shun, al tiempo que se quitaba a una araña que trepaba por su pantalón –de poner atención hubiera pasado esa noche solo –bajó la voz y abrazo sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro, de nuevo le invadía ese sentimiento, era idéntico al que había sentido cuando vio a Hyoga cuando eran niños, pero aunque lo deseara esta vez no podía lanzarse a sus brazos y esperar encontrar un consuelo entre los bolsillos del rubio.

- Al fin ceso la tormenta –el rubio se puso en pie, se acercó rápidamente a la puerta, congeló el picaporte y de una patada los libero del encierro.

Shun se puso en pie pesadamente, tomó los libros que tenía junto y salió tras el rubio anduvieron el camino completo hasta la verja limitante de la mansión, caminaron muy lentamente, en silencio.

Los dos perdidos en sus pensamientos y recuerdos en un pasado que los mantenía fuertemente unidos, a pesar de la traición del peliverde. Shun suspiró al llegar a la puerta principal del enrejado, estaba cerrada y no tenía deseos de entrar a la mansión acercó los libros a la puerta, ladeó la cabeza porque eran muy gruesos para pasarlos y tendría que lanzarlos, corriendo el riesgo de maltratarlos y ensuciarlos pero no tenía opción. El rubio adivinado sus pensamientos los quitó de las manos, sin decir nada Shun brincó la puerta sin dificultad y Hyoga lanzó los libros que el peliverde atrapó sin dificultad.

- Les resultó al fin ¿no? –una ligera sonrisa asomó por el rostro del rubio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –interrogó incrédulo.

- Quien más si no Shiryu ideó todo esto –aseguró el rubio.

- Hyoga –ló miro extrañado –nadie excepto tú, sabe que estoy en la mansión –bajó la mirada, quería decirle todo lo que había pasado en la semana, lo humillado que se sentía, lo triste y enojado, prefirió callar, no era como si por pasar unas horas fueran a olvidar todo y empezar de nuevo. Nadie conocía mejor el orgullo del rubio que Shun, además él había ya sufrido tanto por darle una explicación que recién se había convencido que no había palabras que pudieran enmendar los errores del pasado, un simple disfraz que ponía sobre su orgullo herido.

- Ejem –carraspeó el rubio atrayendo la triste mirada del menor –sabes…dudo que sepas, mañana bueno en la mañana no…en la noche, habrá algo por…bueno –le costaba mucho tragar su gran orgullo para poder decir lo que durante todo el camino de regreso no se animó a decir –Shiryu, es decir Sunrei y Saori organizaron una como…reunión, yo…pues solo pensaba que…si puedes estar aquí, a él le agradaría.

- ¿No crees, que eso le pueda molestar? –preguntó.

- Pues…creo que no, está bien…es decir por él está bien –murmuró incómodo.

- Si a él no le molesta, puedo venir –finalizó el peliverde, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se dio la vuelta.

Hyoga empezó a andar colina arriba, caminó a la mansión pero en varias ocasiones miró sobre su hombro observado la silueta que se perdía en la distancia del peliverde, preguntándose una y otra vez sí podrían tener una conversación civilizada algún día. No quería reconocerlo pero le echaba mucho de menos. ¿Su corazón tendría el valor para perdonarlo?. Con esta pregunta en mente Hyoga entro en la mansión, resignado a escuchar el sermón de Saori por no traer el maldito juego de té.

* * *

**_*Shinai _**es una espada en bambú muy usada en artes marciales como el kendo. Está formado por cuatro varillas de bambú, hecho que lo hace muy flexible.

* * *

Bueno les dejo esta entrega ya entrado el domingo, al fin lo termine debo confesar que me costo mucho trabajo y tenia el principio del cap incluso antes de subir el anterior pero no le daba forma a todo.

**¿Hyoga dejara de arruinar los momentos felices de la pareja?¿Se respirara la quietud en una reuniòn con todos los Kido? ya veremos. Gracias a todas. Sigan creando, por cierto dejare unos links proximamente de unos fanarts que me han echo llegar donde se retrata un poco de mis fics ahorita no lo hago porque el sueño ya me vence. Cuidense, besitos**


	11. Sin Retorno

_Y el tiempo llego, sritas. la actualización mas aclamada (al menos hacia a mi), disfrútenlo, no me odien._

* * *

**SIN RETORNO**

* * *

- Hasta que abres –reclamó Ikki pasando de lado por la puerta de la casa de Shun. –He estado tocando durante veinte minutos –soltó enfadado sentándose en el sillón.

- "Buenos días Shun, ¿cómo estás?". Bien, gracias por preguntar tomaba un baño. "Ahora entiendo, tenía un rato tocando creí que no estabas". Gracias por esperar ¿y las vacaciones?. "Bien ototo merecía un descanso y tenía deseos de verte". Que sorpresa, el otro día me pareció lo contrario –dijo Shun aun con la puerta abierta.

- Si has terminado de hablar contigo –intervinó Ikki –he venido a decirte que estoy hasta la madre de tus pleitos con Hyoga y nadie piensa seguir soportándolos, así que te vistes y vas conmigo al cumpleaños de Shiryu –ordenó.

- De acuerdo –contestó el chico.

- No quiero oír ni una réplica, me importa un pepino lo que tengas que hacer este día, nada debe ser tan importante como para no convivir con tus amigos, los dueños de sus negocios siempre tienen ciertas ventajas, lo sabes ¿no?.

- Terminó de vestirme y nos vamos –confirmó Shun que traía puestos unos pantalones de gabardina color azul cielo y tenía una camiseta sin mangas color blanco.

- Y si yo fuera tú, hablaría con ese pato inmediatamente y cuando digo hablar, es hablar no liarse a golpes, si no sabe entenderlo allá él. Eso de seguir arrastrando el pasado no es sano para ninguno de los dos, en realidad para ninguno de los que los rodeamos. –Aseveró cansinamente.

- Entendido. Ir contigo, hablar con Hyoga, dejar de pelear –repasó Shun enumerando con los dedos.

- Ibas a ir ¿cierto? –Ikki alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos molestó.

- Sun-rei me lo pidió –mintió.

- Vine hasta acá por nada –suspiró el peliazul –¿y de haber sido yo…

- Estoy listo, vámonos –evadió Shun sin mirar a su hermano. Tomó las llaves de la mesa de centro situada frente a Ikki y estaba por salir de la sala cuando Ikki le retuvó por el brazo.

- No iremos –dijo determinado –Shun eres el único al que no debo de explicar –el peliazul en vano buscaba la esquiva mirada del menor –. Shun –murmuró delicadamente, sin importar los años que pasaran Ikki seguía actuando con Shun con esa ternura que el peliverde mostraba a todo el mundo, un secreto fraternal que nadie tenía porque indagar.

- ¿Sabes? –volteó a mirarle duramente –estoy hartó, hartó de indagar los misteriosos motivos de Ikki, esperaba al menos un poco de apoyo, y ¿qué hiciste?. Echarme, me estaba comportando, lo sabes –soltó molesto zafándose del agarre.

- Vamos Shun –lo sacudió por los hombros obligándole a verlo –ambos sabemos que estabas a punto de decir algo de lo que hoy te arrepentirías.

- ¡Oh! lo hiciste por mi bien –mencionó con sorna –muchas gracias hermano, no te fijes en estos días que pasaste sin aclararlo.

- Sabía que estarías enfadado, cuando quieres eres un completo fastidio –Ikki quería continuar pero la mirada fulminante de Shun le indicó que sería prudente guardar silencio.

De acuerdo, sentí que era lo correcto, créeme cuando digo que espero que vuelvan a ser amigos pero no deseo alentar esas esperanzas, Hyoga es terco y orgulloso, lo mismo que tú. Pero la diferencia es que es muy difícil perdonar sabemos que tus bonos no son los mejores con el ruso, así que evita seguirte sumando puntos ototo.

- Entonces…sería bueno darte una disculpa –se avergonzó el peliverde.

- Olvídalo, hay una fiesta y has prometido portarte bien –rió Ikki.

Durante el regreso a la mansión a bordo del auto de Ikki, Shun sentía una opresión en su estómago, ansiaba encontrarse con Hyoga dar fin a estos años de silencio y rencor pero al mismo tiempo se auto reprendía. Hyoga tragó su orgullo y le había abierto la puerta en nombre de un pasado común, Shun reconoció esa emoción que le mantenía intranquilo hacia casi diez años que no la había tenido, era temor, temor a perder a alguien especial.

- Sé que te gusta mi auto Shun, pero esto es ridículo ¿no? –mencionó Ikki en la ventanilla de Shun. El peliazul se había estacionado hacia cinco minutos frente a la mansión, se bajó del auto y fue cuando se percató que Shun seguía dentro.

- Lo…lo siento –titubeó bajándose rápidamente.

Ikki suspiró cuando paso a su lado y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, le llamó. Shun dio vuelta y se encontró envuelto por los protectores brazos de su hermano.

- Anda, es tiempo –murmuró al oído antes de soltarlo. Shun sonrió y confiado entró acompañado de Ikki.

- Un poco más y no llegan –mofó Seiya cuando los vio aparecer en el comedor, quien comía ávidamente varios bocadillos –muero de hambre, deberían de ser conscientes que los esperamos a comer y no podemos empezar sin ustedes –dijo con la boca llena.

- Se nota –Ikki se cruzó de brazos y rodó los ojos.

- En la biblioteca –dijo Seiya tras observar que Shun recorría la estancia con la mirada. Sun-rei, Saori y Miho estaban cerca de la mesa principal tomando aperitivos, mientras varios niños corrían a su antojo entrando y saliendo del jardín a la habitación y viceversa. Shun tras sorprenderse le sonrió a Seiya y fue rumbo a donde le había dicho.

En la silenciosa biblioteca Hyoga contemplaba el patio a través del gran ventanal, el ruso vestía un pantalón azul oscuro, y una playera tejida con rayas finas entrelazadas gris y azul a juego. Su rubio cabello estaba iluminado por el sol que caía de lleno en él. Shun abrió con cuidado la puerta y se mantuvo en el dintel indeciso, se había dado la vuelta cuando Hyoga lo notó.

- Me has hecho ganar uno yenes –afirmó.

- ¿Seiya?.

- Saori, por alguna razón no te tenía ninguna fe.

- Hiciste trampa –dijo con cautela.

- Valió la pena –sonrió, Shun cerró la puerta y se quedó recargado sobre ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo. –¿Te quedaras ahí? –agregó.

- Parece un buen lugar –murmuró –Hyoga yo…tengo mucho que explicar.

- Y vaya que lo tienes –aun cuando intentaba ser amigable Hyoga no lograba dejar de mirarlo fríamente.

- No intentaras hacerlo más fácil, ¿verdad? –suspiró.

- ¿Esperas que lo haga? –dijo exasperado.

- Lo has dejado muy claro en estos años. ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Debo estar alerta si deseas golpearme? o ¿Solo defenderme de tus comentarios? ¿Llegará el momento en que quieras escucharme sin provocarme? –Shun comenzaba a perder la paciencia, levantó la voz y sin darse cuenta estaba frente al rubio.

- Divertido, el ofendido eres tú ¿no? –comentó fríamente –no te confundas, sigo firme a mi promesa no peleare más contigo, solo por Shiryu, no me interesan tus explicaciones. Estaba aburrido en el ático solo eso –mencionó con desprecio.

- Idiota, estúpido orgulloso no puedes dejar que nada te toque, ese es tu problema –vociferó molesto, apretando sus puño –lo que originó todo.

- No intentes echarme la culpa de lo que hiciste –Hyoga acortó la distancia y tomó por el cuello a Shun.

- No lo hago, vaya forma de ir por la vida alejando a los que intentan acercarse, no solo los que casi pierden la vida por ti tienen derecho a conocerte. Has mantenido a tantos a raya que te has perdido de todo –Shun hablo calmo y Hyoga vió en sus ojos el dolor al decirle esto –no podemos sentarnos a esperar cuando decides darnos la bienvenida a tu vida. Debemos avanzar y si tú no quieres hacerlo, estarás siempre atrás.

- Vaya así que aquí se esconden –mencionó Saori sonriente –detrás de ella estaba Shiryu –aquí está el hombre del cumpleaños y no solo eso, no creerán a quienes logro reunir Sun-rei. –Detrás de la chica estaban Kiki, Jabu, Ichi, Ban, Nachi, Geki, Shaina y Marin.

Después de una alegre comida, los chicos se encaminaron al jardín a jugar con los niños, un pasado en común los unía a los huérfanos, y nunca dudaban en dar tiempo, cariño y cuidado a estos no importando el lugar donde se encontraran.

- Espero que te haya gustado tu fiesta de cumpleaños –dijo Sun-rei a espalda de su prometido que contemplaba la alegre escena de varios niños corriendo tras una pelota y otros jugando a las escondidas.

- Jamás sabré como lograste hacer esto –contestó tomando por la mano a Sun-rei –no debiste tomarte tantas molestias.

- Es tu familia, Shiryu, compartes con ellos cosas que ni siquiera me atrevo a imaginar, pensé que te alegraría volver a verlos –explicó recibiendo un beso en la mejilla –aún tengo un regalo para ti, está en mi habitación. Vamos –. Shiryu fue detrás de su dulce novia, al llegar a la habitación dejo que entrara y el la espero en el dintel, lo que ocasiono que la joven se riera. –Que pasa pareciera que eres un extraño.

- No es correcto –murmuró.

- En casa entras en mi habitación todo el tiempo, no debe cambiar eso por estar aquí –dijo con naturalidad –además estamos comprometidos, espero te guste –la chica le extendió una pequeña caja color rojo. Shyrui la abrió y dentro tenía un reloj deportivo color azul. –Sé que odias ser esclavo del tiempo pero será muy necesario.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? –cuestionó confuso.

- En Tokio el tiempo es muy diferente que en Rozan, todos necesitan saber qué hora es –dijo la chica con una sonrisa, Shiryu la miraba desconcertado.

- No quiero dejar nuestro hogar, porque crees lo contrario –Shiryu tomó a Sun-rei por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

- He visto como los miras, esos chicos son tu vida, no quiero que debas dividirte entre ellos y yo, es cierto que me gusta la tranquilidad de nuestro hogar, adoro todo eso pero más que eso, amo estar contigo y si eso significa estar aquí lo haré –Sun-rei pusó un dedo sobre los labios de su amado –quiero hacerlo, créelo –y con un beso sello toda inquietud que tuviera el corazón del santo del dragón.

Al llegar el crepúsculo Miho ayudada por Seiya estaba sirviendo la cena para los niños para que una vez que llegaran al orfanato pudieran dormir tranquilamente. Mientras los mayores disfrutaban de una animada charla recordando viejos tiempos.

- ¿Te aburrimos? –preguntó con sorna Jabu.

- No he dormido bien últimamente –contestó frotándose los ojos –pediré un taxi, creo que mi hermano no está en condiciones de llevarme –dijo divertido luego de ver como Ichi, Ban e Ikki entonaban una canción.

- ¿No te despides?.

- No notaran mi ausencia una vez que los niños se marchen, créeme. Me alegro verte, nos veremos en la boda. –Shun se levantó y tal como había dicho, no fue notoria su ausencia para la mayoría excepto para un joven que no había dejado de observarlo durante todo el día, esperando que se quedara solo y por fin poder hablar de eso que le había atormentado durante 3 años.

- ¿Cuantos llevas? –preguntó Shiryu a Hyoga que agitaba un vaso en su mano derecha recargado en el balcón mientras observaba a sus compañeros de batallas.

- Menos que ellos, lo juro –dijo divertido –linda fiesta, no tenemos muchas de estas.

- Todos reunidos algo raro ¿no?.

- Con la mayoría si, siempre fuimos los cuatro, por alguna razón fue fácil fingir que somos normales –dijo viendo las estrellas.

- Hyoga, no es fingir, no somos normales, pero no significa que no podamos ser como el resto, anhelar, desear, incluso actuar como ellos. Lo que nos diferencia es que abrazamos un destino duro y lleno de dolor, pero no puedes dejar que te consuma, amigo –Shiryu rodeó con un brazo a Hyoga –tenemos una gran responsabilidad, seremos los primeros en dar la vida si algo o alguien osá perturbar nuestra paz, los que estén a nuestro alrededor deben saberlo y nosotros dejar que ellos decidan si quieren compartir su vida al lado de la nuestra.

Ellos, como los llamas están llenos de miedo, y esos miedos los compartimos como el que pasará en el futuro, si serán buenas las decisiones que tomaremos, si seremos felices, no hay un ellos o un nosotros, lo que existe son las diferentes responsabilidades que cargamos. –Shiryu palmeó afectuosamente la espalda del ruso y se dirigió de nuevo a la fiesta.

Hyoga observó por mucho tiempo las estrellas, recordó que en algún lado escuchó que la vida te obliga a enfrentar lo que no quieres enfrentar, si quería seguir viviendo sin mantener discusiones imaginarias en su mente, diseñando escenarios de un pasado irreal, debía poner fin a esto. Saltó del balcón y fue en busca de la persona que tenía al menos la mitad de las respuestas.

- Hyoga –asombrado Shun abrió la puerta.

- Hola, ¿podemos hablar? –cabizbajo entró el rubio aceptando la invitación con la mano de Shun.

- Ponte cómodo, ¿deseas algo?.

- Lo sabes, ve –ordenó sutilmente el ruso, admirando el desorden en el apartamento de Shun, había algunas cajas con portarretratos, lámparas de mesa, libros, objetos pequeños y delicados –el mismo lugar –suspiró.

- Aquí esta –Shun ofreció una cerveza a Hyoga que estaba sentado en un amplio sofá –lo siento las deje afuera, no están frías, creo no será un impedimento para ti.

- Salud –Hyoga acercó su botella con la de Shun haciéndolas sonar –¿te mudas?

- No –dijo incomodo –estoy reacomodando algunas cosas nada importante, no quiero sonar grosero de que deseas hablar.

- Siempre tan directo, como dije no cambias –Hyoga se recargó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

- Hyoga…quiero decir esta vez no está nadie para mediar una pelea entre los dos –dijo echandó un vistazo a la ventana y al teléfono rosa que estaba en la cómoda.

- Bien apelaré a tu sensato sentido común y tu desinterés por las peleas –sonrió.

- Creo que no funciona contigo –suspiró resignado Shun sentándose a un lado –sabes hacerla desaparecer con mucha facilidad. ¿Estás seguro de querer esta plática hoy?, podría ir mañana a la mansión –dijo nervioso.

- "Toda historia tiene 3 verdades" –citó a Shiryu –dime la tuya.

- Quisiera decirte que nada fue real, que tengo todas las respuestas que buscas –contestó tras pensarlo –no supe explicarlo por mucho tiempo incluso las veces que fui echado de Siberia no tenía una idea fija de la cual hablarte o como explicarlo, es solo que…

- Shun –interrumpió Hyoga desconcertado poniéndose en pie apuntando hacia el interior de una habitación, atrayendo la atención del peliverde.

- ¡Oh!, ¿Que haces despierto pequeño? Es muy tarde sabes –Shun se encaminó hacia un niño rubio que había gateado hasta el dintel de la sala, lo cargó poniéndolo a la altura de Hyoga notando sus ojos esmeralda.

- Toshan –balbuceó el infante recibiendo afectuosamente los brazos de Shun.

- Shun, ¿Touya no ha despertado? juro que esa farmacéutica debe retirarse tardo 30 minutos con un solo cliente, debí hacerte caso y comer antes de sal…–Shiharu había entrado quejándose al departamento sin percatarse de la presencia de Hyoga mas al notarlo se paró en seco y dejó caer la bolsa donde traía leche en polvo, pañales.

- Kashan –balbuceó alegre el bebe extendiendo sus bracitos hacia Shiharu.

- Hyoga –murmuró Shiharu y se encaminó hacia el rubio –¿que haces aquí?.

- Soy un completo idiota, al carajo con ustedes –salió abriéndose violentamente paso entre los dos.

- ¡Hyoga! –gritó Shiharu desde la puerta principal.

- Esto va a ser aún más difícil –sentenció Shun, abrazando a Shiharu con la mano que le quedaba libre mientras el niño ajeno a lo que acababa de ocurrir, jugueteaba con un mechón del verde cabello.


	12. Lo que él no debía decir

Insisto Alyshaluz eres muy distraida demasiado solo por eso no publico comentarios.

* * *

**LO QUE ÉL NO DEBÍA DECIR **

* * *

- Shun –murmuró Shiharu –entrando sigilosamente a su habitación tras abrir la puerta muy despacio, el peliverde se removió suavemente entre las cobijas de su cama. La chica suspiró tristemente, permitiéndole a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la semioscuridad que imperaba dentro. Dejó la mochila que traía cargando, cerca de un escritorio, se quitó el abrigo azul que la cubría y se acercó a la cama. –Has faltado tres veces este mes, si continuas así reprobaras el semestre. –La chica posó levemente la mano sobre el hombro del chico.

- Déjame –dijo Shun tras emitir un gruñido.

- Es el último año, no puedes renunciar así –reprendió tiernamente la rubia, se sentó en la cama y recargó su barbilla en el costado de Shun, percibiendo el olor de cobijas recién lavadas, Shun se sobresaltó tras el contacto.

- Han pasado dos meses Shun –dijo suavemente –no puedes detener tu vida, tenías muchos proyectos, lo de la clínica, ayudar a las mascotas sin dueño ¿recuerdas?. Conseguir el financiamiento para la clínica no será fácil es mucho dinero y …

- El dinero no es problema –intervino Shun molesto poniéndose en pie de un salto –soy un Kido, tengo tanto dinero que podría gastarlo y ni en tres vidas lo terminaría. Un semestre perdido, toda la carrera o mi tiempo es insignificante –siseó con un ademán de mano –Shiharu lo observaba sentada en la cama, Shun nunca había estado tan molesto. –Hyoga no es solo mi amigo, es mi hermano, así que disculpa si no quiero avanzar. ¿Cuál es el misterio que envuelve a Hyoga? O ¿la verdad que tanto insistí que te dijera? Lo que no has preguntado pero día a día insistes en indagar, lo quieres, lo tienes –bufó fuera de sí.

Cien huérfanos con una suerte igual de desgraciada como única compañía, provenientes de todas las prefecturas del país adoptados por un cruel, excéntrico y promiscuo hombre, al que todos creímos que falsamente nos brindaría un poco de cariño y cuidado de ese que nosotros no podíamos recordar si es que alguna vez lo tuvimos.

Tuvimos que recuperarnos rápidamente de esa decepción, a base de engaños, promesas falsas y amenazas fuimos sometidos a entrenamientos brutales, inhumanos por la simple oferta de un poco de paz, respeto y seguridad. Pocos regresamos, solo para enterarnos que éramos un juego de un anormal millonario; recordaras hace algunos años un gran evento llamado, el torneo galáctico. Adolescentes peleando entre ellos para obtener una armadura hecha completamente de oro que acabaron robando. Te tengo noticias no fue un estúpido intento de la fundación Graude por obtener fondos o atención –mencionó con sorna –como dijo la prensa después, eso fue real. –Shun respiraba entrecortadamente la rabia se había apoderado de él provocando decir todo lo que con frecuencia callaba cuando la rubia indagaba en el pasado.

Shiharu se levantó y se dirigió hacia Shun, él estaba frente a la ventana cerrada por una cortina café vestido con un pantalón deportivo color blanco, su mirada azul llena de ternura recorrió al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se posaban sin tocar su pecho cubierto por finas cicatrices, retrajo la mano cuando llego a la venda que tenía en el abdomen y en el brazo, mismas que ignoraba porque las tenía. Observó su sereno reflejo en los ojos de Shun que aun reflejaban frustración y dolor, sin dudarlo rodeo su cuerpo con un delicado abrazó que lo tomó por sorpresa. Heridas, peleas, vínculos y secretos fueron develados esa tarde, tal como lo sospechó el peliverde, Shiharu supo recibir su pasado.

Después de un mes, Shun se alegró que ese día Ikki le consiguiera otro permiso para evitar ir a la universidad, no sentía animo de volver ahí, así era cada vez que regresaba de Siberia, usualmente faltaba uno o dos días hasta que Ikki le conseguía un permiso por alguna enfermedad por toda la semana.

El peliverde suspiró avergonzado, su hermano seguía dando la cara por él, incluso en la escuela. Ikki se había recibido hacia un año y comenzó a trabajar, ninguno de los dos utilizaban el apellido de su padre, por lo que nadie conectaba la relación que tenían. El mayor había empezado a viajar constantemente comprando pequeños negocios en banca rota y rescatando los mas que podía de esa situación para darle un benéfico a la corporación, sin que su hermano menor lo sospechara, el imperio Kido especialista en ese tipo de situaciones le había hecho una generosa oferta la cual Ikki estaba a punto de aceptar solo para tomar el control de lo que por derecho le pertenecía y no estaba dispuesto a ceder a un montón de ancianos que sin duda habían heredado su puesto de sus padres.

El escaso tiempo que pasaba al lado de su hermano coincidía con sus continuos regresos de la tierra natal del ruso, Shun regresaba de mal humor y deprimido, en un inicio Ikki consentía este comportamiento restándole importancia, después para evitar que perdiera el curso, comenzó a sacar permisos en la escuela alegando cualquier excusa. Ikki sabía de sobra lo importante que era la veterinaria para su hermano no había soportado 4 años con diversos animales rondando por su casa para dejar que su hermanito abandonara lo único que le había dado sentido a su vida. Ikki nunca censuró o cuestionó su comportamiento, se mantenía firme esperando a que Shun pudiera salir adelante, el mayor sentía que su obligación era mantener las opciones abiertas.

Shun sabía que a pesar de los esfuerzos de su hermano perdería el semestre pero poco le importaba, desde su cama miraba la televisión sin realmente verla, escuchó varias veces el timbre. Pensó que seguramente era un vendedor y esperando que se fuera se cubrió con las tibias mantas y se dio vuelta deseando que el murmullo del televisor lograra adormilado, después de unos minutos el timbre ceso, más no los golpes a la puerta. De muy mala gana y decidido a decirle un par de cosas a ese vendedor que le obligó a levantarse de su tibia cama, atravesó velozmente las frías escaleras y abrió de golpe la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

- Shun –sollozó Shiharu.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó contrariado.

- No sé qué hacer, me han echado –chilló.

- ¿De dónde?, ¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó molesto creyendo que hacía referencia a alguna clase, pues su amiga tenía fama de revoltosa, quizás hubo un examen donde un profesor cansado de su mala costumbre de hablar consigo misma, creyó que estaba copiando y tendría que repetir la clase.

- Estoy embarazada –soltó mientras lo abrazaba desconsolada –mi madre encontró los resultados y junto con mi padre me echaron de casa, ¿qué voy a hacer?. No podré continuar con mis estudios, no tengo donde ir, estoy completamente sola –Shiharu lloró apesadumbrada en el dintel de la puerta, Shun no sabía que hacer, tardó en reaccionar y abrazar a la joven, la idea lo tomó por sorpresa. Shun creía firmemente que las cosas pasaban por una razón y en su corazón renació la esperanza con la maravillosa noticia que la joven le acaba de dar.

Tras vivir bajo el mismo techo una tarde Shiharu se levantó de la cama, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida, no tenía clases en la mañana y decidió dormir un poco más pero la nauseas matutinas la obligaron a levantarse, después de eso se tiró en la cama, no tenía ánimos de salir de la habitación de Shun pero el hambre la obligó a ponerse unos pantalones deportivos rosas con bandas moradas a los lados. Admiro su vientre que aún no lograba notarse frente al espejo, y sonrió imaginando ese pequeño ser que crecía en su interior.

Calzó un par de pantuflas moradas y se dirigió hasta la cocina la cual se despedía un olor que ya era capaz de tolerar pensando que era delicioso, imaginando quien estaría ahí apresurada entró con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! –dijo contrariada –pensé que eras Shun.

- Eso es obvio por como entraste –dijo Ikki enarcando una ceja –llamó y dijo que no llegara hasta la noche tiene muchas clases que recuperar –informó frente a la estufa con una cuchara en la mano.

- Hoy seremos solo los dos, lávate las manos y siéntate a la mesa –ordenó el peliazul mientras servía sopa caliente en dos tazones.

- Gracias –murmuró la chica al sentarse a la mesa, después de ver la sopa no pudo reprimir un gesto de asco.

- Es la primera vez que alguien hace eso, se de más de uno que moriría por comer mi especialidad, no la hago muy a menudo –dijo divertido –toma –pusó en frente una soda con jengibre que acaba de sacar del refrigerador –deberías beberla antes de comer –. Ikki destapó una soda de sabor para sí mismo el liquido explotó manchándole la playera, se dirigió al cuarto de lavado junto a la cocina se sacó la playera secándose el pecho y sentó de nuevo a la mesa deslizando la limpia por su pecho –el blanco no es mi color ¿cierto? –dijo al notar hacia donde la chica posó su mirada.

- No, no es eso, yo solo…–dijo avergonzada.

- Mira –suspiró –no debes cargar con un pasado que no es tuyo, nuestras heridas y cicatrices son nuestras de nadie más. Nada de lo que hagas o digas va a cambiarlo, deja de atormentarte por algo que no te pertenece –a la chica le sonó a advertencia más que consejo.

- No sé de qué hablas –mintió desviando la mirada, no estaba segura si el peliazul estaba enterado de que Shun le había hablado de ellos.

- Hay algo que no tolero y es que me mientan, deja de fingir que no sabes de que hablo y yo no tendré que fingir interés de aparentar que no viste esto –Ikki apuntó a su pecho, donde tenía una cicatriz hecha en un inicio por su maestro y después agrandada por Hyoga –comamos.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –cuestionó la rubia cuando estaba por terminar la sopa.

- Ya lo has hecho –mencionó Ikki, la chica sonrió levemente –adelante.

- ¿Esto está bien? –Ikki la miró confuso –es decir, es como si fueran una sociedad secreta y yo solo una curiosa que escuchó tras la puerta, no creo que sea la persona adecuada para entrar así a sus vidas.

- Lo eres –afirmó el peiliazul mirándola a los ojos –si hay algo que tiene mi hermano es una increíble intuición para las personas, muchos dirán que es muy ingenuo por confiar en todos, la verdad es que no lo hace, solo en los que lo merecen.

- Pero…–la chica desvío la mirada avergonzada –nosotros…

- Mejor que nadie sé que un mal acto no te hace malvado, que las personas no aceptamos los errores de los demás y peor aún, los que nosotros mismos cometimos, un hombre no debe ser juzgado por un solo acto, eso es egoísmo. Siempre he creído que debes hacer lo que mejor te convenga aun cuando ello signifique a veces herir a los demás si es el camino adecuado el tiempo lo dirá y los verdaderos amigos no te abandonaran.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que él está aquí? –preguntó molesta Shiharu, después de cerrar la puerta cuando Hyoga se fue.

- Mencionaste que tenías hambre, iré a ver que hay en la cocina –Shun acostó a Touya en su cuna y fue hacia la cocina.

- ¿Acaso crees que no puedo manejarlo? No siento nada por él, lo sabes –confrontó Shiharu entrando tras de Shun –deja de ignorarme –chilló la rubia.

- No lo hago –el peliverde se dio vuelta cerrando la puerta del refrigerador con un costado del cuerpo puesto que tenía las manos ocupadas con recipientes que tenía comida –mencionaste que tenías hambre y te preparare algo, deberías de hacer que Touya se duerma, después hablaremos.

- Deja de protegerme –gritó la chica –¿porque lo ocultaste?.

- No lo estaba ocultando, además él no tenía por qué venir aquí –se defendió. –No todo se trata de ti ¿sabes?, era mi mejor amigo mucho antes de conocerte, ¿has pensado por un momento que tal vez, solo tal vez es acerca de mí? No podrías entenderlo.

- Pues intenta explicarme –Shiharu lo miró con furia, Shun le regreso una mirada cansada sin recibir respuesta Shiharu bajo la mirada –me hubiera gustado saberlo antes odio las sorpresas, lo sabes –salió de la cocina se acercó al pequeño y subió a su habitación en silencio.

Shun paso una mano por su cabello y se dejó caer en el sillón, Ikki se lo había advertido, Saori le externo su preocupación, él solo no quiso oírlos y sin más había soltado todo lo que calló estos años. Contempló largamente las llaves que estaban en la mesa de centro y salió rumbo a un bar.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando Shun regreso a casa, con pasos torpes fue hacia el sillón y se tumbó en el se sentía mejor al menos anímicamente, su cabeza daba vueltas y su cuerpo sentía un adormecimiento sintió vibrar una vez más el celular que traía en el bolsillo lo sacó, miró la pantalla y al fin contestó.

- Shun, al fin –dijo aliviado Ikki –Shiharu me dijo que no tenía idea de donde estabas, ¿Qué pasó? Hyoga llegó furioso.

- Déjame, en paz –cansinamente murmuró.

- Primero él, ahora tú –reprochó Ikki al notar que su hermano había estado bebiendo –pero ¿que creen arreglar de esta forma?.

- Me importa un carajo arreglar algo con él, he tenido suficiente –Shun apagó su teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa próxima.

Al día siguiente, despertó con un gran malestar y adolorido por haberse quedado dormido en el sillón, el cuerpo le pasaba el costo de la borrachera del día anterior, era casi las dos de la tarde cuando se encontró con Shiharu en la cocina mientras le daba de comer al pequeño.

- Luces fatal –mencionó la chica dándole un vaso de jugo y un par de analgésicos.

- También te quiero –bufó sarcástico, Touya le miraba curioso.

- Llamaron de la clínica por la mañana, ¿era importante? –Shun cerró los ojos e hizo un ademán de fastidio –les dije que estabas enfermo.

- Lo olvidé, hoy irían los niños querían los gatos que abandonaron el otro día –dijo molesto.

- Estoy segura que se hicieron cargo –afirmó dulcemente –sé que te gusta supervisar personalmente a los dueños, pero todos hemos aprendido de ti. Confía en nosotros –Shiharu sonrió, mientras el pequeño le quitaba la cuchara para jugar con ella. –Shun, lo lamento.

- También yo, debí decírtelo, es solo que…él se ira en algunos días, en primer lugar no creí que viniera –dijo cabizbajo.

- ¿A que vino? –peguntó tomándole la mano.

- A la boda de Shiryu, será dentro de una semana –Shun suspiró, temiéndose una nueva reprimenda.

- Vaya, supongo que fue el día que te llame ¿cierto? –él asintió –saldré con Touya para que puedas descansar –levantó al niño de su silla, al pasar junto a él depositó un beso en la mejilla y cuando se encontraba en el dintel de la cocina dijo en un susurro –créeme ya no siento nada por él.

Shun suspiró y la observó hasta que salió de la casa se levantó y fue a su recamara a descansar, no sin antes desconectar los teléfonos. Deseaba creer en sus palabras más la conocía de sobra llevaban años callando algo que nadie podría negar.


	13. Tiempo de Avanzar

**TIEMPO DE AVANZAR**

* * *

Shun se frotaba los ojos, el sueño y el cansancio hacían meya en su cuerpo. Bostezó y estiró el cuerpo sintiéndose reconfortado, miro el reloj pasaba de media noche. El silencio en la clínica era interrumpido ocasionalmente por el quejido de un animal enfermo o un ladrido procedente de un perro nervioso.

Sonrió recordando que Shiharu y él pasaron incontables noches desvelándose en la clínica afinando los últimos detalles manchados en pintura, ajustando la contabilidad y en vela por los primeros pacientes que recibieron.

Sin mucha experiencia en el campo, más de un veterinario veterano se negó a trabajar para un niño algo que después agradecieron los chicos pues debieron aplicar todo su conocimiento para curar a los animales, los que representaban su primer amor de la pareja.

Después de tres años de sacrificios, desvelos y esfuerzo constante, Shiharu y Shun forjaron una excelente reputación para la clínica veterinaria y pensión "Amigos incondicionales". Los desvelos estaban en el pasado excepto cuando uno de los practicantes llamaba por alguna complicación. Esta ocasión era diferente, Shun estaba tomando un diplomado en línea para cirugía de corazón en pequeñas especies mamíferas impartido desde New York, podría tomar el curso desde su casa más era más sencillo si tenía algo de práctica adicional lo que solo lograba con algunos órganos plastificados que tenía en la clínica. Tomó el teléfono celula, envió un mensaje y se dirigió a una habitación que había sido acondicionada como dormitorio, sin siquiera desvestirse se tumbó en la cama y se durmió casi de inmediato.

Por la mañana, Hyoga salió a caminar no había mencionado nada de lo ocurrido en casa de Shun y no dio pie a ser confrontado por ello. A veces una ciudad con cuarenta millones de personas es muy pequeña, pensó el ruso cuando al pasar por una cafetería reconoció un rostro. Observó un rato a través de la ventana indeciso entre pasar de largo o esperar. Ya no tenía nada que perder después de todo, una acción en el interior le hizo fruncir el ceño y optar por aguardar por él.

Tras esperar media hora fuera de la cafetería salió una joven mujer castaña de cabello corto abordó un taxi precipitadamente después de entrelazar varias veces las manos y abrazarse efusivamente con la persona que había atraído la atención de Hyoga, lo que aumentó la rabia del rubio.

- ¿Podías tener a quien sea y se te ocurre hacerlo ahora? –reclamó Hyoga tan pronto Shun salió del establecimiento. El peliverde se dio vuelta y sin decir media palabra continuo su camino dándole la espalda al ruso –¿Lo sabe? –insistió.

- ¿Saber qué? –confrontó fastidiado.

- Lo de esa mujer –soltó con desprecio –son unos sinvergüenzas.

- ¡Hey! –dijo enfadado tomándolo por el cuello –cuida tus palabras –amenazó fieramente.

- ¿Qué pasa creí que querías esto? –instó Hyoga cuando Shun le soltó repentinamente.

- No voy a discutir contigo, no es mi intención dejar un mal recuerdo en las fotos de la boda –Shun continuó caminando sin prestar atención a las provocaciones de Hyoga aunque sus puños se tornaban blancos debido a que los apretaba con fuerza.

- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan cretino?. ¿Qué fueron todas esas tonterías de no quiero estar rodeado de chicas que por años dijiste?. Las idioteces del amor que me hiciste soportar –gritaba Hyoga, Shun rodó los ojos y al dar vuelta en la esquina resopló molesto preguntándose si de pronto la ciudad se había vuelto diminuta.

Una mujer madura de cabellera rubia rizada lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y enojo. Shun le devolvió una mirada recelosa mientras aun podía escuchar los cada vez más cercanos insultos de Hyoga.

- ¡Tsukishiro-san! –con sorpresa Hyoga se quedó estático al doblar la esquina tras Shun. La madre de Shiharu le devolvió una mirada confusa.

- Hyoga, que alegría verte –sin ánimo sonrió aun cuando no apartaba la vista de los cristalinos ojos verdes que le clavaban una fuerte mirada –veo que algunas cosas no cambian –cáusticamente señaló.

- Y nunca lo harán –contestó con ironía Shun. Hyoga sentía una extrañeza por el comportamiento del peliverde.

- Malcriado –rumió la mujer.

- El respeto se gana Tsukishiro, usted no ha hecho más que perderlo –Shun pasó altivo a un lado de ella. La mujer se quedó estática y sin siquiera darse la vuelta preguntó –¿Como ésta? –Shun se detuvó para responder –no soy un emisario. Sí de verdad quiere averiguarlo, sabe dónde encontrarla –el peliverde metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y atravesó la calle sin mirar atrás. Hyoga observó cómo desapareció entre la multitud de la ciudad. Esa actitud de Shun le provocaba una sensación en el estómago que solo el chico podía generarle con tanta intensidad tal como había ocurrido hacía ya tantos años atrás…

- _¡Es un traidor!. Un perro farsante esperando las órdenes de su amo–. Resonaban los gritos de Tatsumi en toda la mansión alertando a las doncellas que hacían los quehaceres diarios para que la casona siguiera luciendo impecable y respetable –. No, Señorita, no pienso callarme. Temó por su seguridad, retengámosle como prisionero. No podemos tenerle aquí y tratarle como el resto de esos bastardos. _

- _¡Tatsumi! –autoritariamente Saori se levantó de la elegante silla forrada en piel color marrón –puedes expresar tu opinión pero basta de gritos, han_ _pasado_ _por_ _mucho_ _en poco tiempo. Merecen descansar –. La joven se sentó frente al amplio escritorio de su abuelo, sin apartar su mirada del amargado sirviente que intentaba no observarla con furia._

- _Pero señorita…–moduló la voz cargada de resentimiento –cuando la estirpe es mala hay que eliminarla. Ó podríamos usarlo de intercambio, aun cuando no vale ni una ínfima parte de la armadura robada. ¡Ja! –dijó con sorna –ni su propia sangre parece quererle de regreso, no me fiare de ninguno de los dos –. El calvo abrió la puerta y se topó con la mirada esmeralda de un chico delgado extremadamente pálido, sin comentar más paso de largo empujándole con desprecio. Por un instante Saori y Shun se estudiaron detenidamente, en él se observaban unas marcadas ojeras y la chica lucia cansada. Shun se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la cocina._

- _Debiste decir algo –recriminó Hyoga al llegar a la puerta del despacho. Había contemplado la escena desde las escaleras. La miró con desdén y salió tras el peliverde. Saori se quedó desconcertada, sabía que ellos le guardaban un marcado resentimiento, de haber dicho lo que en realidad pensaba habría incrementado el dolor que percibía en Shun._

- _Espera, espera –en la cocina Hyoga tomó que el paquete de galletas con cierre hermético que Shun había arrojado violentamente hacia un rincón al intentar abrirlo sin éxito –. También tuve problemas la primera vez –aclaró mientras ofrecía la bolsa abierta, el peliverde le observó con desconfianza y negó con la cabeza y sin decir nada salió de la mansión por la puerta trasera de la cocina. Hyoga resopló molesto. –Que se pierda en ese estúpido bosque, debió aprender a cuidarse por sí solo, yo lo aprendí desde niño –una punzada se hizo presente en la boca del estómago del ruso. Habían pasado dos días desde que Ikki había tomado por la fuerza la armadura dorada de Sagitario, herido a Shun y retado a Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga a seguirle. El sueño y cansancio vencieron a Hyoga tras el altercado que había tenido con el cisne negro el día anterior. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había dormido por tanto tiempo. Se levantó con parsimonia y después de entrenar un poco en el gimnasio se dio una rápida ducha con agua tibia. Estaba poniéndose los calcetines cuando los gritos de Tatsumi comenzaron. Presuroso salió de su habitación imaginando lo que podría pasar y sin saber porque se quedó estático al final de las escaleras. En la puerta frente al despacho Shun permanecía inmóvil con los puños apretados. Hyoga temió que perdiera el control pues percibió una ira repentina procedente del peliverde para después desvanecerse rápidamente. La tristeza que percibió era insoportable esperando que las lágrimas asomaran por los verdes ojos continuó pasmado por la escena que presenciaba. De inmediato comprendió que no era el único que durante este tiempo había cambiado._

_Estaba casi anocheciendo cuando encontró a Shun tumbado sobre la hierba. _

- _Las noches no son frías aquí pero si fuera tú me cubriría o enfermarás –aconsejó mientras se sentaba a su lado._

- _Estoy acostumbrado –contestó adormilado. _

- _Toma –con rudeza le tendió un plato con un emparedado, uvas y una lata de jugo de manzana._

- _No tengo hambre gracias –rehusó con fría cortesía._

- _Seguro que no –murmuró Hyoga mirando las estrellas –pero matándote de hambre no remediaras nada –Shun le miró con reproche –. Además si quieres ver de nuevo a tu hermano necesitaras fuerzas. Debes sentirte cansado y exhausto. No has dormido ¿cierto?._

- _Pues…–dudó Shun._

- _Hagamos un trato come solo la mitad de todo yo comeré el resto, un poco de comida no te caerá mal._

_Shun comenzó a ingerir el refrigerio con desgano, tras un par de minutos parte de su cansancio disminuyó si bien no tenía apetito se sintió reconfortado, sin darse cuenta termino de comer._

- _Bien podemos regresar a la mansión –aprobó Hyoga –no es que importe pero sin duda la cena tendrá buen sabor, me pareció que hacían croquetas de pulpo._

- _Gracias –murmuró, mientras Hyoga lo observó, sonrió levemente y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

- _Creo que deberías saber…bueno…quiero decir…–carraspeó Hyoga antes de entrar a la mansión –no pienso que seas un traidor. Estoy seguro que Seiya y Shiryu piensan lo mismo –. Shun sonrió._

- _Lo sé –afirmó asombrando a Hyoga. Comprobó que el chico que tenía delante no era en nada parecido al niño de cabellera verde que huía de Jabu. _

- _Entonces lo de…_

- _¿Del salón? –suspiró –Tatsumi es un idiota, todos lo saben. Hace mucho que dejó de importarme lo que el resto piense de mí. Necesito saber que le paso a Ikki en esa isla, necesito oírlo de él. Pero temó lo que le podría pasar –. El chico se encogió de hombros guardando silencio, no quería pensar en ello, deseó con todo su ser que nadie resultara herido, él había tomado una decisión. –Lo único que me obligó a estar en este absurdo teatro fue la idea de encontrarme con mi hermano, después de eso nada de lo que hay dentro de esas cajas me interesa. –Señaló con la cabeza una habitación que tenía dentro las cajas de las armaduras._

- _¿Qué piensas hacer? –interrogó con preocupación Hyoga._

- _No lo he pensado aún –mintió el peliverde. Sin ánimo echó a andar con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, Hyoga le siguió. Los adolescentes entraron en el edificio que era símbolo de sufrimiento desde la primera vez que habían puesto un pie en el._

-o-

- Así que ahí estas –exclamó Saori observando a Hyoga subido en una rama de un gran árbol. -¿Qué rayos tiene esa rama? –preguntó extrañada.

- Es cómoda y la vista es hermosa –contestó Hyoga sonriendo para la Diosa –deberías intentarlo –aspiró la brisa del mar.

- Ni loca –refutó Saori –quería hablar contigo.

- Eso es bueno, significa que las ganas se te han pasado –el rubio alzó una ceja y tenía una mueca burlona.

- Vamos, baja por favor –suplicó la chica jugando con su corto cabello –mi cuello terminara torcido.

- Está bien –Hyoga bajó de un salto y se situó a un lado de ella. –Aquí estoy.

Saori abrazó al ruso, esto le tomó por sorpresa pero regresó el abrazo.

- Te he extrañado –murmuró a su oído –. Has estado tanto tiempo fuera y no has permitido que goce de un solo día de tu compañía. Además estoy segura que tan pronto Shiryu y Sunrei se casen te marcharás sin despedirte, como la última vez.

- Vamos no pienso hacer eso –dijo incomodo, los abrazos de Saori eran una costumbre para Seiya y Shun. Pero no para el ruso que rehusaba al igual que Ikki el contacto físico –quiero decir pensaba despedirme –mencionó nervioso de tener los ojos de Saori tan cerca.

- ¿Vamos Hyoga no nos has extrañado? Las noches en los karaokes, las reuniones en casa de Seiya.

- Ya sé a dónde quieres llegar. No pienso perdonarles. Han hecho algo injustificable y todos lo han ocultado –se apartó de la joven y le dio la espalda.

- Hyoga no sé de qué estás hablando –mencionó con sorpresa Saori –eres un completo necio. No todo tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado. Es cierto que te he echadó de menos en estos años, como lo hacen los amigos. Aquí nadie ha ocultado nada y te agradecería me dijeras de que hablas.

Hyoga volteó a ver a Saori, sus ojos aguamarina delataban determinación, Hyoga entrecerró los ojos.

- De verdad no sabes nada –Saori negó con la cabeza.

- Hyoga, estas comenzando a preocuparme.

- No es nada de verdad. Nada importante.

- Me gustaría creerte. Algo te ha estado atormentando desde ayer. Vamos hasta Tatsumi lo ha notado –Hyoga torció una sonrisa, Saori le miró con complicidad –. No te obligaré a decirme que es lo que ocurre, pero no puedes cargar todo eso solo. Necesitas de un amigo, por eso he venido. Si quieres hablarlo sabes dónde encontrarme.

Saori dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse lentamente. Antes de salir al claro entre el bosque y la mansión unas fuertes manos se aferraron a su cintura por la espalda. Así permanecieron largo rato. Hyoga hundió su cabeza los cabellos con olor a rosas de la chica. Luego se dirigieron hasta el árbol donde Hyoga había estado. Por primera vez en estos años Hyoga dejó escapar los sentimientos que contenía. Saori le miraba con ternura.

- Hyoga, no puedes seguir aferrado al pasado –señaló delicadamente la Diosa.

- Si alguien ya lo dijo –bufó con fastidio.

- Quizás ese alguien tenía razón. Debes aceptar lo que tienes frente a tus ojos, mi dulce Hyoga; no permitas que el odio sea parte de tu vida –Saori le miró a los ojos y continuó –estoy segura que piensas que ninguno merece tu perdón. Tu mejor amigo y tu novia, las personas en quien más confiabas. Shun te buscó muchas veces, más de las que puedo contar. Eso significa cuanto le importas –Saori levantó un dedo Hyoga cerró la boca pues estaba dispuesto a replicar –enviar a un grupo de amigos no fue nada prudente.

- No fue gran cosa –bufó –además fue su idea, nada tuve que ver. Sabes que las personas comunes no pueden tocarnos.

- Eres soberbio Hyoga, por eso no quieres reconocer que en esto también tienes culpa –el ruso la miró con rencor –me miras así porque sabes que tengo razón. Si no llevaras tres años enfadado sabrías de lo que te hablo. El perdón es un don que pocos conocen. Shun arriesgo su vida por ti.

- ¿Y cómo lo pagó?

- No lo defiendo, pero si la situación fuera al revés estoy segura que Shun hubiera sido el primero en alegrarse por ti. Perdonar es un gesto heroico y de sanación. Solo así puedes sanar tus heridas. De lo contrario puedes acabar como aquel hombre que aun odias por no haberte protegido como un padre o peor aún como alguien más que desquitó toda su frustración en unos niños inocentes. Tienes mucho en que pensar Hyoga santo del cisne, no permitas que las cadenas de odio te aten a la tierra impidiendo desplegar tus alas.

Saori se puso en pie de un salto abandonado a Hyoga, tenía una sensación desagradable por hablarle duramente al ruso. La Diosa volteó hacia Hyoga que le daba la espalda, suspiró tristemente, sabía que lo peor aún estaba por llegar un secreto que Shun le había confesado frente un pequeño altar.

* * *

**Bueno, como hay un empate en la votación pues este es el que mas han pedido, agradezco a todas mis lectoras. Espero que Liluel Azul este feliz al menos un poco pues hay mucho Hyoga por aqui.**

**Gracias a mi Beta secreto que me dio muchas ideas incluido el título. Gracias amigita por estar tanto tiempo conmigo en el msgr.**

**Y por último pero no menos importante quiero darle de re-bienvenida a mi querida sweet victory en este mundo.**


	14. Cereza y Vainilla

**Happy B-day Shunny, Shunny is't your B-day , Happy B-day Shunny**

* * *

**CEREZA Y VAINILLA**

* * *

- ¿Quieres? –Ikki apuntó a la caja de pizza sobre el escritorio. Shun arqueó una ceja y cerró la puerta –más para mí –. Añadió tras el mutismo del peliverde dando un mordisco a la rebanada que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó amablemente.

- Comiendo –explicó Ikki mientras pasaba una servilleta de papel por sus labios. Shun rodó los ojos.

- Y…no encontraste mejor lugar que mi oficina –Ikki asintió –en mi clínica –Ikki repitió la acción, Shun cruzó los brazos después de suspirar.

- Vine por ti. Necesito que me ayudes a comprar algo para Shiryu y Sun-rei.

- ¿Bromeas? Faltan una semana para la boda y ¿Aun no has comprado nada?

- Como si tuvieras algo perfectamente envuelto en la mesa de centro en tu casa –bufó Ikki indignado.

Shun sintió una punzada en el estómago. Recordó que el sábado pasado Touya destrozó un catálogo en el cual con la ayuda de Shiharu había seleccionado varias cosas para ordenar a la tienda sin necesidad de emprender una ardua búsqueda.

- ¿Y bien? –Ikki lanzó una mirada perspicaz al menor.

- De acuerdo pero será hasta que salga. Conste que lo hago porque soy un buen hermano, nada tiene que ver con que haya o no haya comprado algo –mencionó convincente.

- Vamos, eres el dueño de este lugar. Ya lo dije hermanito, eso tiene ventajas, más vale que empieces a usarlas. Y necesitamos el doble de tiempo si el pequeño Touya se encargó de arruinar tus compras –Ikki rió con soltura Shun reveló sorpresa en el rostro, lo sacó por los hombros de la oficina y lo arrastró hasta la recepción.

Rei –se dirigió a la chica que estaba atendiendo el teléfono –hay pizza en la oficina de Shun, deberían comerla. Con este clima cálido podría ser una sorpresa desagradable cuando regrese en una semana –apuntó con su mano a Shun.

- ¡Una semana! –exclamaron en coro.

- Lo dijiste tú mismo, faltan solo cinco días. Has conseguido escapar de todos los preparativos y es justo que lidies con algunos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tu jefe tomó vacaciones nena? –. La trigueña hizo una larga pausa antes de contestar.

- Nunca que yo recuerde. Y soy de las primeras que entramos a trabajar aquí –afirmó.

- No se diga más, cierran con llave, la nómina se pagará mañana y olvídense de mi hermano –finalizó el peliazul.

- Detesto que hagas eso –refunfuñó Shun.

- Ya te dije que ser dueño tiene ventajas, por lo que veo puedes hacerte viejo y no descubrirlas –minimizó Ikki caminando hacia un auto rentado.

- Algunos amanos nuestros trabajos –se defendió.

- Nunca lo he dudado. Pero qué hay de la pintura, de la fotografía incluso de la música. Todo eso te entusiasmaba.

- La gente cambia –desvió la mirada.

- Sí mañana desaparecieran los animales, no me mires así, es una simple suposición. ¿Qué harías? He visto estos años como te has esforzado al máximo y nos has alejado de ti. El tiempo es algo que avanza solo en una dirección. Deberías empezar a vivir, eso fue lo que dijiste cuando volví. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –interrogó dudoso.

- Oí que piensas abrir un refugio. Seguro dejaras a Shiharu encargada de la clínica. Esto les consumirá otros cuatro años. ¿Y después que harás? ¿La especialidad? Otros 2 años. Son casi diez años.

- No deberías preocuparte por ello, falta mucho siquiera para pensar en abrir un refugio para animales abandonados –suspiró abatido.

- Siempre puedo instaurar un programa de filantropía a esos idiotas de la fundación. Les vendría bien pensar en algo que no sean ellos mismos.

- Gracias, pero quiero hacerlo por mis propios medios.

- Y eso significa, pagar de tus propias cuentas los salarios de tus empleados ¿No? –Shun sonrió al verse descubierto.

Por regla general Ikki no se inmiscuía en la vida de otros y hasta cierto punto se enteraba de la vida de sus medios hermanos cuando se reunía con ellos. Lo que no ocurría con Shun, podían pasar meses sin verse o días sin hablar sin embargo el peliazul conocía cada ínfimo detalle en la vida del menor, aun cuando este no le comentará nada.

Ikki condujo hasta un centro comercial cercano, pasaron casi cuatro horas recorriendo pasillos de las tiendas departamentales, volteando cajas para verificar precios e incluso Ikki consiguió un teléfono de una atrevida chica a cargo de una tienda que vendía objetos hechos para usarse en pareja. Fastidiados de la búsqueda y agobiados por la cantidad de cosas diseñadas para el hogar se sentaron en una banca de madera frente a una pastelería. Shun sobornó a su hermano para que le trajera un refrescante helado de la tienda junto a la repostería.

Ikki pasó tras un niño no mayor de ocho años vestido con pantalones cortos y una playera polo. El pequeño contemplaba el mostrador por medio de la vitrina, algo en su mirada le pareció familiar al peliazul. Ikki se colocó a su lado, no paso mucho tiempo para que el niño se percatara de su presencia y lo miro con gesto adusto, él sonrió divertido.

- Le gusta la vainilla –balbuceó inaudiblemente el infante. Su cabello rebelde cubría sus ojos.

- ¿Qué es tan interesante, chico? –el silencio siguió a la pregunta -¿Quieres ser pastelero?

- No –dijo escueto sin apartar la mirada de una fila de gente que compraba pasteles decorados hermosamente.

- Entonces esperas a alguien.

- No –negó secamente. El niño colocó sus manos sobre el vidrio.

- Por aquí no hay nada que te impida entrar –Ikki se fijó en los zapatos desgastados que traía puestos –a menos que no tengas dinero para comprar un pastel y quieras hacerlo –. El pequeño cerró sus puños con fuerza –. Ven –Ikki lo empujó por los hombros a la pastelería, restándole importancia a la resistencia del chico –. Elije uno o dos, lo que quieras.

- Gracias, pero no quiero caridad –refunfuño orgulloso. Ikki sonrió aún más.

- Te mueres por tomar uno de ellos, no puedes engañarme. No es para ti, es para hacer feliz a alguien muy importante. Hiciste todo lo posible pero no lograste conseguirlo y te culpas por ello.

- ¿Cómo lo..

- Que como lo sé –interrumpió suspirando –solo lo sé y ya. No es caridad. Pagarás por ello.

- ¿Cómo podré pagarlo señor? –Ikki entrecerró los ojos molesto. Odiaba que le llamaran señor –. No tengo dinero –añadió tristemente bajando la mirada.

- Un día lo sabrás –añadió mientras pagaba al cajero –lo que él quiera –mencionó. Antes de salir revolvió con ternura el cabello castaño del niño.

- ¿Por qué hace esto? –gritó conmovido el niño desde el dintel de la puerta. Ikki se giró antes de contestar.

- También tengo hermanos –finalizó antes de comprar el capricho de Shun.

-o-

- No me hagas perder el tiempo, niño. Vete de mi tienda –vociferó un hombre maduro de cabello entrecano.

- He dicho que quiero trabajar –afirmó con fiereza Ikki.

- No digas tonterías los niños, deben estar en casa con sus padres. El dinero es para los mayores –insistió el tosco tendero de una tienda abarrotada de comestibles.

- No tengo casa, ni padres –confesó de mala gana y sonrojado.

- Magnifico un prófugo. Llamare a la policía –el hombre torció una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes amarillos por debajo de su ancho bigote. Las arrugas de su rostro le daban una apariencia mezquina.

- No por favor –suplicó –. Vivo ahí –Ikki apuntó hacia el orfanato cristiano situado en la contra esquina.

- ¿Escapaste? –Preguntó interesado. El pequeño Ikki negó con la cabeza.

- Necesito dinero, es todo. Sé leer ahí dice que necesita un ayudante.

- Es ilegal contratar a un niño. Regresa por donde viniste o te reportaré con las monjas –el viejo Yuma siguió acomodando latas en el estante como si el niño no hubiera interrumpido su labor minutos antes.

Con el trascurso de los días, Yuma siguió atendiendo a su clientela, acomodando mercancía y limpiando lo que fuera necesario día tras día continuaba con su monótona rutina y siempre encontraba al mismo testarudo niño insistiendo en el empleo.

- ¿Cómo rayos haces para burlar a las monjas? –Soltó molesto una tarde, suspiró fatigado frotándose el cansado hombro con la mano –trabajaras detrás de la tienda. No quiero tener problemas dos horas por día y solo dos semanas. Después de eso no quiero volver a verte nunca. ¿Entendiste? –Ikki asintió complacido, tomó una escoba y se encaminó hacia donde Yuma indicó.

Puntualmente Ikki pasó los siguientes quince días presentándose en la tienda, aseando, acomodando y esforzándose por complacer a Yuma. El tendero creyó que tras uno o dos días el niño se aburriría y dejaría de asistir, con el paso de los días le intrigaba el motivo por el cual no desertaba, mas lejos de indagar sus motivos le gustaba el necio carácter del pequeño peliazul.

- Día de paga, Ikki –mencionó alegre Yuma al finalizar el plazo –has trabajado muy duro, espero que no estés pensando que con esto puedes hacer una vida lejos del orfanato, ¡eh! –bromeó.

- No señor –replicó con seriedad el pequeño, sonriendo ampliamente mientras aferraba sus pequeñas manos al sobre que le remitió el viejo.

- ¿Me dirás como escapas? –Ikki negó –de acuerdo al menos, para ¿Qué quieres el dinero? –Ikki solo sonrió, dio las gracias con una reverencia y salió del establecimiento.

Hoy era el cumple años de su querido hermano menor, Shun. El orfanato religioso que los había acogido hacía ya cuatro años festejaba una vez al mes a todos los cumpleañeros con una fiesta para todos los niños al término del mes.

La última vez que los niños habían sido llevados al parque, una familia festejaba el cumpleaños de su hijo, Ikki contempló como Shun había dejado de jugar con unos niños para escabullirse en la fiesta. Después le preguntó inocentemente porque ellos no podían tener una fiesta en cada cumpleaños "¿Por qué nunca he tenido un pastel solo para mí?". Resonaba en la mente de Ikki. ¿Porque debían compartir un pastel con diez o doce niños cada mes? Siempre de chocolate no era que no le gustara a Shun pero prefería la vainilla. Entonces Ikki decidió que en su quinto cumpleaños el pequeño tendría lo que hasta la fecha tenían negado.

Feliz y entusiasmado se apresuró hacia una pastelería que había escuchado de varios clientes era la mejor del barrio, al dar vuelta en la esquina tropezó con un grupo de pre adolescentes que charlaban alegremente.

- Niño idiota tiraste mi gaseosa –derramó la bebida en la ropa. Ikki tropezó con él haciendo que el pequeño cayera hacia el piso.

- Lo siento se disculpó limpiando su pantalón.

- Pero puede pagar por el daño –otro recolectó los billetes que habían escapado de la sudadera blanca de Ikki –o quizá podremos comprar cigarros.

- Es mío déjenlo –riñó Ikki, pero los niños lo detuvieron fácilmente empujándolo hacia la banqueta. Riendo desaparecieron rápidamente montados en sus bicicletas. Ikki abrazó sus piernas escondió la cara entre las rodillas y permitió que las lágrimas resbalaran libremente por su rostro.

Un hombre que observó el escape de los chicos desde la esquina, había visto a ese niño un par de ocasiones en una tienda donde compraba leche de camino a casa para su pequeña hija. Se preguntaba porque un niño tan pequeño estaría trabajando en la tienda del viejo Yuma, se compadeció del chico y se acercó a él.

- Vamos chico no todo está perdido –. Ikki levantó la cabeza lo miraba con gesto adusto y cuando pudo reaccionar estaban de nuevo frente a la pastelería. El joven hombre insistió en comprar el pastel más suculento del lugar pero desafortunadamente ninguno era del sabor que tanto se había empeñado el pequeño en conseguir. La empleada le dio a Ikki una generosa rebanada sobrante de las que vendían a granel.

- ¿Estás seguro que solo eso? –Ikki asintió, las mejillas le ardían por el orgullo que debía tragar –como decidas también dame una de esas –insistió el joven –. Escucha lo que voy a decirte, esto no es caridad, un día lo entenderás –mencionó el hombre al salir de la pastelería –ve a darle felicidad a alguien pequeño –acarició el cabello azul del pequeño que salió corriendo rumbo al orfanato.

Los niños pequeños del orfelinato tomaban una siesta de tres horas cada tarde, cuando despertaban eran aseados por la hermana o novicia en turno antes de cenar.

- Ya estas limpio, pequeño –afirmó tiernamente la novicia, envolviendo en una gran toalla a Shun al que recién sacaba de la bañera –debes vestirte solo, ¿entiendes? –Shun sonrió tiernamente –. ¿Quién sigue? –preguntó la joven quitando el tapón de la tina.

Shun con diminutos pasos recorrió un pasillo rodeado de bancas con ropa y toallas dobladas sobre ellas. Se sentó con dificultad, abrazó sus pies y comenzó a secar los dedos de un pie cuidadosamente. Tras un largo rato tomó un par de calcetines color crema con un oso estampado en la punta y torpemente logró cubrir su pequeño pie.

- Ototo, los calcetines van al último –intervino Ikki que recién llegaba.

- Solo ahí tengo frío así que me pondré los calcetines primero –explicó. Ikki suspiró y se acercó para vestirlo.

- Yo puedo solo –refunfuño molesto alejándose de su hermano y después estornudó.

- Vas a enfermar si no te vistes pronto –manifestó ufano. Shun deslizaba una diminuta playera azul con dificultad sobre la cabeza.

- Ven –insistió tiernamente.

- Ya soy grande, puedo yo solo –rebatió el pequeño haciendo una mueca.

- Eso ya lo sé. Pero si tardas tanto no podrás ver la sorpresa –Shun sonrió y los ojos brillaron de alegría.

- ¿Qué es, que es? –exclamó emocionado mientras daba saltitos en su sitio.

- Si te digo no es sorpresa –reveló el pequeño peliazul. Shun corrió el corto trayecto entre él y su hermano. Ikki ágilmente continuó vistiéndolo con el pantalón y el calcetín que aún faltaba, mientras el más pequeño cerraba el cierre de la sudadera. Tomó por la mano a su hermanito y lo llevó hasta el dormitorio.

- Quiero cenar –respondió decepcionado el niño.

- Esto es más importante –Ikki sonrió y le animó a entrar –¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo Ikki con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Son para mí? –murmuró atónito. Ikki sacó de una bolsa de papel una rebanada de pastel de vainilla y una malteada de cereza.

- Claro, hoy es tu cumpleaños debes tener un pastel –añadió la decepción asomó en su rostro imaginando que si fuera mayor y más fuerte su pequeño hermano tendría un pastel para él solo. Toda tristeza desapareció cuando los diminutos brazos de Shun lo rodearon inundándolo de la paz que siempre irradiaba el menor. Una sensación que Ikki no fue capaz de explicar hasta años después.

- Toma –ofreció la mitad de su rebanada –Es para ti.

- No –rehusó amablemente –es tuyo –afirmó mientras acomodaba la gorra de la sudadera que había quedado por dentro.

- Si es mío puedo hacer lo que quiera –rezongó Shun cruzando los brazos. Cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza no se rendía hasta obtenerla.

- Pero solo un poco –dijo no muy convencido.

- Me gusta esto –mencionó con la boca llena dando un sorbo a la malteada de cereza -¿Podemos comerlo el próximo año?

- Claro –afirmó el pequeño peliazul después de succionar por la pajilla –todos los años que quieras.

- ¿Lo prometes? –interrogó entusiasmado.

- Hasta que no te guste –contestó feliz.

- Jamás –dijo determinado dando el último bocado para después abrazar nuevamente a su hermano mayor.

-o-

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –interrogó curioso recibiendo con gusto el helado.

- Pagaba una deuda –sonrió el peliazul al chiquillo que se alejaba saludándole con la mano.

- Y… ¿Cuándo me lo dirás? –Ikki enarcó una ceja –. Las hadas de los pasteles no existen –canturreó divertido.

Ikki resopló alegre, siguió con la mirada al niño hasta que desapareció entre el tumulto de la gente. Tomó por un brazo a Shun y mencionó –Faltaba dos semanas para tu cumpleaños cuando…

* * *

**Y... llegamos a las notas que nadie lee:**

**Primero amiguita linda te dedicó el capitulo enterito, espero te guste y puedas leerlo cuando no seas una persona tan ocupada.**

**Así es hace una semana o menos me dijeron (esa amiguita que seguro me mata si pongo su nickname)que iba a hacer para el cumpleaños de Shuncito y pues ya tenia esta imagen desde que escribí ese capitulo donde Shun esta estudiando en la secundaria abierta.**

**Ademas ya hacia falta un capitulo sin peleas y como adoro esta relación de manitos ahi lo dejo. Solo una cosa pequeñas este fic esta entrando a la recta final wiii luego de 3 años es justo ¿no?. **

**Cuidense y gracias por leer hasta aqui.**

**Besos.**


	15. Un Hogar

**UN HOGAR**

* * *

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal de la casa hicieron sobresaltar a Shun en su cama, una madrugada de primavera. Creyendo que era un bromista ó un ebrio que se equivocaba de lugar, ignoró el ruido por casi diez minutos. Lamentablemente recordó, que Ikki estaba fuera por lo que no podía contar con una agradable bienvenida de su parte al ingenuo visitante; así que de mala gana se levantó encaminándose al pasillo. El fresco aire de la madrugada alborotó su, ya enmarañado, cabello al abrir la puerta.

- Hola ¿dormías? –preguntó alegre un rubio con un morral que cargaba sobre el hombro, restándole importancia a la mirada fulminante de Shun.

- No que va, me gusta acostarme en cama y cerrar los ojos –reclamó. Mientras era empujado levemente por Hyoga que se adentraba a su casa –. Claro pasa –exclamó irónico mientras cerraba la puerta –. Si nada mas se te ofrece, me voy a dormir –sentenció Shun a Hyoga que sacaba del refrigerador ubicado en la cocina lo suficiente para prepararse un bocadillo –. Aquí en Japón amanecerá en dos horas.

- Y… ¿sigues con lo de la escuela? –interrogó curioso. Shun giró sobre sus pies y suspiró.

- Podría hacerlo si me dejas regresar a dormir –masculló molesto.

- ¡Vamos! Por un amigo puedes faltar un día –suplicó el ruso mordiendo un trozo de lechuga –de acuerdo, puedo esperar a mañana –corrigió tras la mirada asesina que Shun le dedicó –. Buenas noches –mencionó en tono meloso.

Una vez despierto Shun no lograba conciliar el sueño pues lograba escuchar que su amigo se había metido a bañar, después estornudó, Hyoga no atinó encender el calentador del agua. Cuando al fin el peliverde regresaba a dormir, el fuerte volumen que Ikki había dejado en el televisor le hizo sobresaltarse una vez mas en la suave cama. Shun suspiró fastidiado, frotó sus cansados ojos y colocó una almohada en su oreja intentando minimizar los ruidosos movimientos de su nuevo inquilino.

Al día siguiente Shun regresó a su casa con la esperanza de dormir un poco y recobrar el sueño que le había arrebatado el ruso durante la madrugada. Cuando giró el picaporte de la casa que compartía con Ikki y se adentró en ella, lo invadió un exquisito aroma a comida recién preparada y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Hyoga salió de la cocina con un cucharón metálico en la mano.

- Creí que llegarías muy tarde –afirmó el rubio.

- Sé que odias que te deje esperando con la cena recién hecha –dijo socarronamente –tendré que rezar.

- ¿Insinúas que no sé cocinar? –mencionó herido –. Eso no representa ningún problema para un santo del hielo. ¿Dónde esta Ikki?

- Viaje escolar.

- Vaya, eso es en serio para ustedes ¿cierto? –dijo Hyoga mientras servía sopa caliente en dos tazones. Uno lo ofreció a Shun y se dispuso a comer el otro.

- Me parece que piensas que es un pasatiempo, temo decepcionarte Hyoga. Es parte de la vida normal, seguro lo has sentido –Shun miro los azules ojos de Hyoga, su mirada resentida le confirmó que no era el único –. Tal vez sea una señal de paz, ¿no crees? –. Hyoga lo observaba con recelo –. No temas, quizá les brinden una oportunidad –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios para después juntarlos para soplar al contenido de la cuchara que sostenía frente a ellos.

- Debo entender que debemos renunciar a todo esto ¿cierto? –murmuró para si mismo el rubio. Shun volvió a sonreír debido a que escuchó fácilmente –. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Nuestras batallas están en el pasado y manipular los cosmos se perderá en el olvido? ¿Atena desaparecerá y solo quedará Saori Kido?.

- Hyoga, lamentó no tener ninguna respuesta. Saori es humana pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, el poder de nuestros cosmos ha ido disminuyendo, Ikki esta convencido que es como ejercitarse. Yo pienso que puede ser una señal de tener al fin lo que se nos ha negado. ¿Cómo explicarías a tu pareja que eres un santo de Atena, que debes ir a su lado si el mal se extiende sobre el planeta?¿Alguna mujer aceptaría que exista otra por encima de ella?.

- ¿Quieres casarte? –preguntó alarmado el ruso. Shun se sonrojó.

- No…es decir si –. Dudó –no en este momento. ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

- ¡Eres un santo de Atena! –clamó enojado tumbando la silla donde había estado sentado. Shun lo observaba desconcertado. – ¡Nuestro deber es protegerla! –vociferó fuera de si Hyoga.

- Incluso con nuestras vidas –murmuró –no estoy renunciando, si es lo que piensas. Jamás lo haré, somos una reserva de la milicia, siempre dispuestos…siempre comprometidos. Pero no seas ingenuo –Shun endureció el tono de voz y le dedicó una severa mirada –.¿Deseas que un niño pase por lo que tú y yo conocemos tan bien? ¿Esperas ansioso el día para que un inocente chiquillo de 5 años te mire con admiración, y te convierta en figura paterna enmendando tus errores? Entrenar una arma humana, enseñándole a extinguir una vida con tanto derecho de existir como suya misma. Con la única diferencia de crecer con una visión distorsionada de lo correcto, incluso sin la presencia de una. Tú deber es enseñarle como torturar, golpear, desangrar y finalmente matar a otro ser humano. Un asesinato sigue siendo un asesinato aun cuando tu puño este embebido de la justicia. Primero Saga, después Poseidón y Hades. La sangre inocente ha manchado sus santuarios, hemos perdido compañeros, maestros, amigos.

Nuestros corazones aun sangran por las heridas, pero estamos vivos. Lo escuchas Hyoga, ¡VIVOS! –Enfatizó –. Ódiame por lo que voy a decir –siseó –prefiero ser perseguido y considerado desertor antes de pasar todos mis conocimientos de mi cosmos y mi armadura a un inocente en época de paz.

- ¿Entonces que es lo que debemos hacer? –pregunto en un susurró el ruso. Se sentó encuclillas sobre el piso, al lado del sofá de la sala –es lo único que conozco. Mi motivo de nacer, mi destino, sin eso…mi vida carece de sentido –la voz le temblaba a Hyoga, cubrió su rostro con sus piernas.

Shun lo contempló en silencio. Un par de meses atrás había llegado al mismo estado, incluso después que iniciará en la secundaria. Pesadamente se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

- Siempre puedes elegir. Nosotros nacimos con mas de una estrella guardiana, por ello podemos sentirlas dentro de nosotros y utilizar su energía, pero eso no significa que sea lo único que podemos ser. El destino esta en ti, nadie lo ha trazado.

- Suenas como Saori –murmuró.

- He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar.

Shun evitó la mirada de Hyoga, por la voz ronca sabía que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. La amistad existente en ellos les brindaba la sabiduría de entender las acciones que debían seguir cuando tenían estos instantes de intimidad, que comenzaron a ser frecuentes a partir de ese momento.

-o-

- ¿Que les diré si preguntan de donde vengo? –mencionó nervioso el ruso mientras contemplaba su imagen en un espejo de cuerpo completo. El peliverde que estaba a su lado terminando de abotonarse una camisa blanca intentó reprimir la risa.

- De Rusia, Hyoga.

- ¿Y si preguntan que he estado haciendo?

- Contesta con la verdad.

- ¿Toda? –cuestionó desconcertado. Esta vez Shun no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

- Solo menciona lo que creas conveniente.

- ¿Por qué no elegiste una preparatoria donde no usaran uniforme? El blanco no es mi color.

- Es el uniforme de verano, debes vestir el de invierno –dijo divertido mientras el ruso se quitaba con premura la camisa –debiste hacer algo con tu cabello.

- ¿Qué, que tiene? –preguntó alarmado pasándose los dedos por este.

- Quizá recortarlo un poco. Tiene remedio –Shun se enfilo hacia el cuarto de Ikki y trajo consigo gel para el cabello, el cual restregó en la rubia cabellera de Hyoga –espero que no te regresen por esto.

- ¿Pueden hacerlo? –interrogó aun mas nervioso. El peliverde no contestó y le ayudo a peinar un rebelde mechón –. ¿Y si todos saben que somos hermanos? Eso puede ser algo incomodo.

- ¡Ah!… así esta mejor –esquivó Shun refiriéndose al cabello de su amigo –. Estás listo, podemos irnos.

- Shun.

- Dime –contestó inocentemente.

- ¿Qué haremos si nos cuestionan? Es decir, que dijiste.

- Despreocupate, no lo harán. –Continuó ante la insistencia visual de su amigo –bueno…lo que pasa es que…bueno, Ikki y yo no usamos el apellido Kido, si no el de nuestra madre.

- ¿Como?

- ¡Ah! bueno, veras en el mundo real necesitas de certificados de nacimiento, y bueno los dos estamos registrados con el apellido de nuestra madre. Mitsumasa solo esta mencionado como padre pero nada más.

- ¿Quieres decir que todos sabrán que soy un Kido?

- Es un apellido común, bueno no tanto –corrigió tras la mirada azul cargada de reproche –vamos, veras que estas nervioso por nada. Además siempre tendrás un hogar al cual regresar si te expulsan por mal comportamiento, ya me había acostumbrado a tenerte aquí, pero me alegra que pronto tendrás una casa cerca –Shun sonrió infundiéndole tranquilidad a su amigo en la nueva etapa que iniciaba de su vida.

-o-

Hyoga contemplaba la casa donde había pasado las mejores experiencias de su vida juvenil. Las luces apagadas delataban la ausencia de los habitantes. Shun y Shiharu…Shiharu la mujer con la que decidió compartir todo, incluso su vida. La que Hyoga le negó y escondió su pasado, a la que le arrebató un futuro en común. Quizá ninguno lo planeó, quizá el amor se acabó antes de que él pudiera notarlo, y ella miró a su alrededor, quien mejor que Shun para comprenderla, para amarla. Shun que actuaba como solía hacer, sin ataduras, sin miedos, entregando vehementemente su corazón intensamente cálido, el mismo que una vez le había devuelto la fé y la vida a Hyoga.

Tal vez esto fue de esas cosas que pasan sin tener una razón clara ó entendible mas no por ello dejaban de ocurrir, eso que esta destinado a ser así. Después de todo Shun la conoció primero, él fue quien en una fiesta se la presento a Hyoga, Shun fue su confidente. Fueron amigos siempre, las peleas nunca fueron un obstáculo entre ellos, el pasado tampoco.

Mientras Hyoga se escondía, Shun se abría, eso impulso su unión. Era tiempo de dejarla ir, de continuar y reconocer que ella no lo había abandonado, que su amigo no le había traicionado y que él no era una víctima en todo esto. Todos cargaban una responsabilidad, nadie era libre. Hyoga hizo una mueca de disgusto, estos no eran pensamientos nuevos, le había rondado por la cabeza por años, era tiempo de aceptar su culpa, eso le molestaba –. Es tiempo de avanzar –pensó. Quién mejor que las personas mas cercanas a su corazón para estar juntas, la idea le mareaba, pero inexplicablemente lo tranquilizaba. Hyoga echó una ultima ojeada a la oscura sombra de la casa reflejada en el pasto, imaginando las historias felices que se llevarían dentro, en la intimidad de un hogar, parpadeó repetidamente evitando que las lágrimas brotaran por sus ojos, respiró un par de veces intentando controlarse y, se giró sobre si mismo. Cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con la única persona de la que nunca podría huir.

- Shun – mencionó el ruso mientras lo observaba fijamente.

* * *

**¿A que se puso interesante? ¿Será que al fin este par se entiende?¿ Hyoga puede dejar de lado su orgullo herido y avanzar? ¿Al fin saldrán el dragón y su prometida en este fic? Prometo contestar en el siguiente capítulo. Lo que no sé es cuando podré actualizar pero juro que ando en ello si no se van a olvidar de la trama.**

**Saludos y Felices fiestas... aunque falte el año nuevo, día de reyes etc.**

**Besos.**


	16. Golpe Bajo

**GOLPE BAJO**

* * *

**Advertencia****:**

**Contenido dramatico y puede ser considerado sensible para algunas lectoras.**

* * *

Las miradas se encontraron en silencio, un rayo de luz de luna iluminaba tímidamente los rostros. Shun cruzó los brazos y dio parcos pasos hasta encontrarse a escasos centímetros de Hyoga. Le pareció que el tiempo no había pasado por el desordenado cabello del ruso, sus facciones se habían convertido en maduras y atractivas, los ojos azules seguían ostentando una mirada arrogante y fría. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, siempre había sido un maestro en ocultar sus sentimientos para todos, incluso para Shun.

Con el tiempo el peliverde se convirtió en un experto en leer esas micro expresiones que delataban el estado de ánimo del ruso. Por ello cerró los ojos, y con aire altivo avanzó por un costado dejando atrás a Hyoga.

- Te estoy hablando –demandó Hyoga.

- No estoy sordo –. Expresó cansinamente –no estoy de humor para ti.

- Es tarde. ¿Donde están? –con la cabeza señaló la casa vacía – ¿Has estado bebiendo? –Recriminó el ruso. Shun se encogió de hombros encarándolo.

- Hasta donde sé, soy huérfano. No le debo explicaciones a nadie.

- ¿Y que hay de Shiharu…que hay del pequeño?

- Su nombre es Touya. Sí tienes tanta curiosidad, ve a buscarlos –dijo con saña.

- Deberías comportarte, por ellos. Es muy tarde para una madre y su hijo.

Shun intentó articular unas palabras, mas se contuvo, con ademan molesto cerró sus puños y se dio vuelta, Hyoga intentó retenerlo por un brazo. Shun le lanzó una mirada cargada de resentimiento.

- ¡Hey! Vine a hablar –se defendió el ruso.

- Suéltame –exigió Shun conteniendo la furia.

- Dije que vine a hablar –repitió. Shun con desdén soltó el agarre, y empujó a Hyoga en el centro del pecho.

- Y yo que no tengo humor para ti –bufó mientras continuaban sus empellones –. Estoy harto de ti, si aprecias la amistad que un día nos unió…lárgate en este instante –sentenció Shun espaciadamente. Su voz ronca y fría estaba cargada de furia contenida. No iba a pasar por alto un insulto más del ruso.

Hyoga encerró con el puño contrario sus dedos y emitió un crujido. Shun crispó sus manos y levantó los puños al nivel de su cara, el ruso lo imitó.

Ambos abrieron las piernas y las flexionaron colocándose frente a frente, como un par de boxeadores a la espera de la señal. Las miradas se cruzaban, no había odio en ellas; aprovechaban la tensa calma para estudiarse, buscando una debilidad que le diera la ventaja al mas hábil. Como veteranos peleadores no podían dejar que sus emociones se adueñaran de su concentración, era la primera vez que medirían fuerzas realmente. Shun sonrió con malicia y tiro el primer puñetazo hacia el estómago de Hyoga, este lo desvió bajando la mano antes que le impactara, el peliverde arremetió con una patada en el muslo interno logrando desequilibrarlo por un instante. Hyoga lo miró fríamente, observó a su contrincante pasar una mano por el cabello acomodándolo y alejándose. Esto no era un juego, sino un combate.

Hyoga se acercó, saltó en su sitio y atinó una patada en la boca del estomago de Shun; lanzándolo hasta una pared cercana, este bruscamente se limpió la sangre que brotó de su boca. El peliverde se levantó con ímpetu y acercó hasta Hyoga, que ya lo esperaba en posición defensiva, al estar frente a él, lanzó una serie de puñetazos que fueron esquivados con los antebrazos, Hyoga y Shun jadeaban en busca de aire por el esfuerzo.

La pelea era muy cerrada, cada golpe acertado era devuelto por el otro. Shun logró acercarse lo suficiente para tomar por las axilas a Hyoga y lo lanzó hacia el piso, el ruso logró utilizar el impulsó para traer al peliverde con él cayendo encima, rodaron y continuaron golpeándose en diversas partes del cuerpo.

Tras más de media hora de patadas, derribos y golpes con codos, rodillas, y puños; las respiraciones agitadas visiblemente se notaban en sus pechos. Las camisetas de ambos estaban sucias por el lodo, pasto, sangre y sudor. Exhaustos se dejaron caer en el pasto. El labio de Shun sangraba y Hyoga trataba de detener su hemorragia nasal.

- Terco –bufó Shun cuando recuperó el aliento.

- Tonto –respondió Hyoga con dificultad.

- Imbécil.

- Estúpido.

- Idiota.

- Mentiroso.

- Tú ganas –dijo Shun después de suspirar tirado sobre la fresca hierba. Contempló las estrellas y armándose de valor se sentó abrazando sus piernas, el ruso lo imitó –. Hyoga, durante años intenté que escucharas lo que pasó en realidad. Sé que no puedo anhelar tu perdón o siquiera imaginar recuperar tu confianza, debes creerme, no deseábamos hacerte daño. Pero no te atrevas a pensar algo que nunca fue real. Todo fue gran malentendido –resopló y en sus ojos se reflejó un dejo de dolor.

Fue a verme, recién se enteró de su embarazo. Sus padres le echaron de casa, cuando fui por sus cosas me miraron con desaprobación y exigieron que me casará con Shiharu. Me guardan un profundo resentimiento por algunas cosas que nos dijimos en el pasado. "Ninguna hija que se considere respetable sale con un chico y se embaraza de otro para después irse a vivir en unión libre con él" –. Hyoga lo miraba atónito, sentía su corazón salir del pecho –. Me atrevo a decir que hay familias que no cambiaran su estilo de pensar aun cuando con ello censuren la presencia de los que aman o dicen amar. Si ellos se hubieran preocupado por la salud de Shiharu y el bebé –Shun calló y hundió su cabeza entre sus hombros.

- ¿Quien es el padre?

- Aun lo preguntas –susurró dolorosamente después de negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? Quieres decir que…él… ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?

- No fue mi decisión –. Dijo con amargura –la última vez que fui a Siberia, iba decidido a decírtelo. Ella te necesitaba más que nunca, a pesar de lo que dijera, quería, demandaba tenerte a tu lado y yo, deseaba aclarar todo contigo. No me importaba que me ganara la enemistad de ambos, si con ello conseguía que estuvieran unidos en algo que solo le concernía a los dos.

- Y yo como siempre no te deje explicarte y juraste que regresarías al día siguiente que me obligarías a regresar a Japón me gustara o no.

- Así es…se aproximaba una tormenta y nadie quiso darme refugio esa noche –Hyoga sonrió tristemente. Meses antes de ese suceso, todos habían respaldado al ruso tendiéndole una trampa a Shun donde hubo armas blancas involucradas –. Pensé pasar la noche en el hangar del pueblo pero tuve un mal presentimiento. No hay manera simple de decirlo –. Hizo una pausa miro al ruso tristemente –hubo un embarazo. Una semana después de mi regreso, perdió al bebé. Shiharu me hizo prometer que nunca te diría nada y creí que era lo mejor, de cualquier manera te negabas a escucharnos. ¿Para que atormentarte con algo tan triste? Además, ella me necesitaba y decidí cuidarla como imagine que tú lo hubieras hecho.

- Entonces…–dubitativo dijo Hyoga –fue esa la razón que los unió. Son una familia feliz y yo estoy de más –. Shun sonrió tristemente y desvió la mirada –. Ya veo –murmuró con pesar Hyoga –. Toda la verdad giraba en su cabeza; reproches y remordimientos unidos a una tristeza. Elevó la mirada hacia Shun armándose de valor encaró la pregunta que guardaba desde hacía tantos años –. Dime algo –expresó temeroso – ¿Estás enamorado de ella? Shun ¿la amás…la amaste? –Shun no sabía que responder, a decir verdad nunca se había contestado esa pregunta. Hyoga lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió con brusquedad. El silencio le estaba matando. El peliverde desvió la mirada. Un silencio molesto se apodero de la situación. Los corazones de los dos latían fuertemente aguardando una respuesta –. Lo entiendo –murmuró derrotado el rubio –supongo que merecido lo tengo, me ensimisme tanto en protegerme a mí mismo que no reparé en que conseguí alejar al resto. Valiente santo que teme que sepan que tiene en su interior –. Dijo con sorna. Hyoga se levantó y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

- ¡Detente! –dijo secamente. Shun le dedicó una dura mirada al tener su atención y sin advertencia le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla.

- ¡Oye!, estábamos a mano –se quejó mientras masajeaba la parte afectada.

- ¡No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho! ¿Eres idiota? ¿Tanto hielo ha logrado que se te congele el cerebro? –. Gritaba fuera de si Shun, subido en el pecho del ruso al que había derribado y sacudía por el cuello de la camisa manchada de sangre.

- Tranquilizate –bufó contrariado. El rubio no tenía ánimo de mantener una pelea pérdida.

- Te equivocas Hyoga… nunca estuve con ella debes creerlo. Todo fue un malentendido esa noche no paso nada. Lo que pasamos nos permitió apoyarnos como amigos, solo eso. Cometimos un error fin de la historia. La amó de una forma que no puedes imaginar. Tal y como se ama a quien es parte de tu familia.

- ¿Entonces…porque? –murmuró Hyoga sus cristalinos ojos reflejaban un profundo dolor. Shun lo soltó de inmediato y bajo la cabeza –. No había mujer que no deseara salir contigo, ¿Por qué ella?

- No tengo las respuestas que buscas pero…todas las mujeres importantes de mi vida se reducen a tres. Una que después de un año se dio cuenta que solo quería mi amistad para acabar con el primer patán que encontró y después decirme que era demasiado perfecto para ella o tal vez te refieres a la que quiso dormir con mi hermano –murmuró irónico.

- Jamás lo mencionaste –mencionó en un susurró Hyoga.

Unos meses antes de lo sucedido con Shiharu, Shun había dado por terminada la relación sin dar detalles.

- Era demasiado humillante, bastaba con que Ikki lo supiera –Shun desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Hyoga preguntó incrédulo, temiendo la respuesta que venía a continuación.

_-o-_

- _Shun no está –. Mencionó secamente Ikki a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. La cual había tocado a la puerta de la casa que compartían._

- _Lo sé –dijo alegremente –pensé que podría esperarlo –. Ikki se encogió de hombros y la dejó pasar. Sin prestarle atención siguió reparando los goznes de la puerta. _

_Las reuniones que tenían los santos de Atena en ese lugar ocasionaban muchos destrozos, sobre todo cuando el alcohol estaba involucrado lo que pasaba, siempre. La chica se acercó sigilosa a Ikki por detrás, el peliazul acostumbraba no usar camisa en casa. Después de meses de ruegos del peliverde se había sometido a diversos tratamientos en la piel para atenuar las numerosas cicatrices en su cuerpo… _

- _Parece que aquí todo tiende a romperse –observó la chica. Sobresaltando a Ikki –. Me gustaría estar en estas fiestas tan alocadas –mencionó sutilmente._

- _¡Ah!. Nada de eso –mintió –tenemos un amigo muy torpe –Ikki pensó que no era una mentira del todo. _

_Seiya era responsable de que la puerta se hubiera caído, pues en un momento de diversión le apostó a Hyoga que era capaz de derribarla sin usar su cosmos en tres intentos. Lo que no sabía el castaño era que Shun había aflojado los tornillos para cambiar la puerta de dirección. Ahora que Ikki reflexionaba, Seiya debería estar haciendo esta reparación, pero solo recordar que la última vez que tomó una taza de la estantería, la cuál el castaño se había ofrecido a colocar, el mueble se cayó por competo sobre él. La sensación, le dio calosfríos._

- _¿Estuviste en un accidente? –preguntó con interés mientras desabrochaba la gabardina que traía puesta y revelaba un entallado vestido negro corto y con un generoso escote._

- _¿Porque dices eso? –dijo incómodo Ikki. La chica se acercó a él y señalo su pecho –. ¡Ah, eso! Problemas de acné –mintió, maldiciendo por lo bajo a su hermano por no estar en casa y sintiéndose un poco aliviado que el tratamiento estuviera surtiendo efecto o la mujer se hubiera alarmado, pero en que estaba pensando se reprimió. – ¿Sabes que? Iré por té –. Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia la cocina para alejarse de esa chica, esperaba que estuviera malinterpretando las cosas._

- _¿Puedo ayudar? –preguntó inocentemente Natsumi, mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello sobre su pecho._

- _No gracias. Así esta bien. Sabes Shun llegara en dos horas, puedes regresar al rato. De quedarte aquí solo te aburrirás –. Puso un dedo entre los fuertes pectorales de Ikki y lo deslizó hasta su ombligo._

- _Podríamos encontrar la forma de pasar el tiempo –dijo sugerente. La chica se mordió un labio y acorraló a Ikki entre ella y la estufa._

- _Ya lo creo –Ikki sonrió con malicia la tomó por la muñeca y le susurró al oído –largo de mi casa y más te vale que no vuelva a verte con mi hermano o no respondo por tu seguridad –siseó._

- _¿Es una amenazá?_

- _Vaya que lo es –dijo con desprecio._

- _¿Y si no lo hago, que? –dijo desafiante –Shun es hermoso, el sueño de cualquier mujer. Pero tienes una rebeldía que te hace irresistible, nadie lo sabrá._

- _En eso estamos de acuerdo, Shun no debe saberlo. ¡Largo! –vociferó._

- _Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Shun no creerá nada de lo que digas. Me encargaré de que no lo haga –dijo altiva tomando su abrigo y cerrando la puerta con violencia._

- _Ya lo veremos –gruño Ikki. _

-o-

- Debí haber notado lo que hizo Natsumi.

- A decir verdad, Ikki no me lo dijo, hasta mucho después. Vi casi todo cuando ayudaba al gato de la vecina a bajar del árbol. Son capaces de bajar cuando quieren, algo debió asustarlo mas su dueña se alarmó. Cuando pasaba por el frente de su reja la vi preocupada y me acerqué.

- Shun deja de divagar –le tomó por un brazo.

- No es una justificación, nunca nos diste oportunidad de explicar, hay cosas que pasan y no tienen alguna relevancia así paso con nosotros, no era atracción, ni amor, fuimos dos personas que intentaron dejar de sentirse aislados, rezagados. Necesitábamos deshacernos de esos sentimientos. Al instante supimos que no estaba bien que te haríamos daño, debes entender que no lo planeamos ni ocultamos sentimientos de ti, nuestra amistad había sido inocente hasta ese día. No supimos manejarlo y después todo se complico.

- Hay algo que sigo sin entender…

- Touya es hijo de su hermana, pero como has visto es idéntico a Shiharu. Lo cuidó por unos días. El departamento contiguo al de Shiharu esta siendo remodelado. Paso tres semanas en mi casa.

- Te ves terrible. Espero que mi belleza logré opacar tu lamentable estado ó seremos un mal recuerdo en las fotos de Shiryu –finalizó Hyoga mirando hacia el cielo.

Había muchas cosas más que aclarar pero al igual que las luces brillantes, todo podía esperar. Tal vez no habría mucho que salvar de su amistad, tal vez debían cerrar un capitulo en sus vidas y continuar por caminos separados, pero por el momento dos hombres podían respirar tranquilos uno al lado del otro como si fuera el primer día que se conocieron hacía ya muchas noches atrás.

* * *

**Hola espero que les haya gustado, este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado para mis fieles reviewers. osea:**

**Mary Martin **

**liluel azul **

**Alyshaluz **

**Darkacuario**

**Y allpheratz que siempre me dice que "cuando rayos vas actualizar". Pues hoy. Ahora no quieras deshacerte de mi lindo cuerpecito en un lugar abandonado donde las ratas pueden mordisquearme los pies.**

**Un fic que quiero mucho y falta poco para que termine no se pierdan el final y lo que realmente paso esa noche de invierno. Espero les haya gustado y nadie amenaze mi fragil existencia, solo les recuerdo que si lo hacen nunca sabrán la verdad. Cuidense y leanlo de nuevo, a poco no¿ me encanta jugar con sus mentes?**

**Besos.**


	17. Así Es Como Paso: La Verdad

**ASÍ ES COMO PASO: LA VERDAD**

* * *

Shiharu correspondió al beso, que fue intensificado pronto. Shun se separó de ella y se quitó el cabestrillo apretó con la mano la delicada cintura de la chica para comenzar a besar su cuello con desesperación. Le quitó el abrigo seguido de la blusa recorriendo a su antojo la suave espalda de la joven, Shiharu se aferraba a la fuerte espalda de Shun acariciándolo sobre la húmeda camiseta blanca de la cual se deshizo rápidamente arrojándola hacia la entrada de la sala. Shiharu lleno el pecho del joven con apasionados besos y mordiscos, mansamente se dejó conducir hacia el sillón para sentarse sobre el regazo de Shun, consintiendo que este la recorriera libremente. Shun tomó a Shiharu entre sus brazos y la recostó sobre el sofá. Siharu se había abandonado al placer que su amigo le daba al recorrer su cuerpo con su boca. La cordura había desaparecido de sus mentes, sin preguntarse si era lo correcto seguir, se aferraban el uno al otro como si de ello dependiera su vida, esperaban desaparecer la opresión en su pecho, la sensación de vacío en su corazón, aunque fuera por unos cortos instantes, por una noche sentirse; deseados, amados.

La amistad surgió un instante después de sentarse uno junto al otro, el primer día de clases en la universidad, una hermosa sonrisa de Shiharu se había anidado en el corazón de Shun, sin siquiera percatarse de ello. La forma de ser, tan particular del peliverde había llamado fuertemente la atención de la chica, la similitud de caracteres les permitió sentirse rápidamente cómodos. Con el paso del tiempo, las frases eran completadas por el otro, las cosas que les divertían eran muy similares, al igual que sus más profundas pasiones. Los dos se inclinaban por los clubes artísticos, mientras Shun destaca en el dibujo, Shiharu lo hacia en la fotografía. En más de una ocasión se disputaron los mejores lugares en las exposiciones estudiantiles. Esta afinidad logró incomodar en ocasiones a Hyoga. Shun era un hombre codiciado y Shiharu encantadora consiente de ello y convencido de la amistad que era lo único que estaba presente, lograba ocultar sus sentimientos y a solas se permitía reprenderse por desconfiar de su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba.

La pasión nublaba sus mentes intentando desterrar la soledad que conocían, la sensación de vacío y desesperanza. Días, meses, convenciéndose que la felicidad al lado de alguien amado, no era para ellos. Hastiados de que sus corazones se llenaran de heridas.

Las nuevas caricias no dejaban espacio para las palabras de amor ni las miradas cargadas de ternura, como las que le dedicaba Hyoga. La imagen del rubio obligó a abrir de golpe los ojos a Shiharu.

- Espera…espera –resopló Shiharu cuando las manos de Shun luchaban por despojarla de sus prendas inferiores. Intentó decir algo, sin embargo ningún sonido salió de su boca. Se deslizó por debajo de él y se abrazó a si misma del otro lado del sofá, hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba, más no era de frío.

Shiharu nunca imaginó que Shun pudiera hacerla sentir de esa forma. Percibió que Shun se había levantado del sofá, le pareció que el tiempo se detenía. Esperaba inquieta que fuera a su encuentro, sabía que si sentía su calor nuevamente cerca no tendría fuerzas para resistirse a pasar la noche con él. Su corazón luchaba con desear tenerlo cerca pero no quererlo.

Shun se dirigió hacia ella la contempló tan frágil y al mismo tiempo tan seductora. Extendió una mano hacia la rubia cabellera, antes de estrechar un mechón la retiró con rapidez, suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia sus desnudos pies. Los latidos del corazón en su pecho parecían querer escapar por su garganta, los impulsos carnales latían bajo sus venas y competían con su propia necesidad egoísta de cubrir su soledad, no quería pensar, de hacerlo añadiría una carga emocional que no apremiaba esclarecer.

Caminó hacia la ventana, a través de ella no lograba divisar nada más que la deforme masa compuesta por blanca nieve y viento, un escalofrió recorrió su piel. Shiharu seguía acurrucada sobre el sofá temiendo ser cuestionada por su proceder; quizá en su corazón habitaba mas de un sentimiento, escuchó el crujir de la madera bajo los pies de Shun aguardó sin moverse hundiendo con fuerza su cabeza. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar escuchó la puerta del dormitorio de Ikki cerrándose a la distancia, levantó la vista encontrándose sola en la sala, tomó su ropa y se quedó inmóvil abrazándose así misma mirando el fuego encendido.

En la habitación de Ikki, Shun estaba tumbado boca arriba observando el techo. El sabor de los labios de su amiga aun seguía presente en la boca. Escuchó que la rubia ya había entrado en su recamara. Una opresión en la boca del estómago contrastaba con la sensación de la que aun no se liberaba de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cuándo empezó a pensar en su amiga como mujer? Quizá siempre se negó a verla así. Hyoga, ese nombre daba vueltas en su cabeza, tenia un par de años pensando que Hyoga era una extensión de Shiharu y viceversa. ¿Esto dónde lo ubicaba a él, entonces? ¿Era un amigo fiel o solo esperaba que algo terminará el idílico romance entre ellos, para poder hacer algo? Se levantó repentinamente de la cama llevándose las manos hacia el cabello con desesperación. Eso, lo sucedido en el piso inferior sobre el sofá color rojo, no había sido nada, nada más que unas desesperadas caricias de un par de tontos tratando de remplazar a quien realmente necesitaban en su corazón ¿o no?

Con esta firme decisión logró conciliar el sueño en esa noche que fue la primera de muchas en las cuales su techo se compartiría con una rubia presencia.

Habían pasado ya casi cuatro meses desde la partida de Hyoga, y solo unas semanas desde que Shiharu se había mudado con los hermanos. La mañana trascurría como ya comenzaba a ser rutina. Ikki leía tranquilamente el periódico después de preparar emparedados, Shun se apresuraba a servir el los vasos jugo recién hecho y Shiharu comía cereal del tazón mientras utilizaba un secador para el cabello. Después de un día normal, casi al anochecer, la pareja de amigos regresaban exhaustos de sus clases y en muchas ocasiones seguían con los deberes por la noche, calentando la comida que preparaba Ikki, los días que permanecía sin salir de viaje. Los días libres, eran contados y que bajo otras circunstancias gastarían en fiestas, ahora los ocupaban descansando sin poder evitar que el tiempo siguiera avanzando.

- ¿Así que ahora te gusta el chocolate blanco? –Preguntó divertida Saori.

- Es algo que escasea en casa –afirmó Shun mientras la abrazaba brevemente.

Ambos habían coincidido en una tienda de dulces durante una tarde. Shun había hecho algunas compras para la cena y al pasar por el escaparate recordó que Shiharu se había aficionado a los dulces, principalmente al chocolate aunque solo el blanco.

- Y… ¿Cómo va todo? –Cuestionó en un susurro.

- Bueno –reflexionó con una mano en su mentón –Hyoga sigue sin querer escuchar sobre mí, Ikki continua viajando. Creo que, todo esta como hace cinco meses.

- Sabes que no hablaba de eso, ¿Cómo estas tú? No te has aparecido por la mansión. Seiya apenas sabe de ti. Me dijeron que casi pierdes el semestre. Y lo de Shiharu –. La chica lo miraba aprensivamente, callando la pregunta que anhelaba hacer.

- Para perder el contacto por todo estos meses, sabes demasiado. Ahora ya todo esta bien –dijo con media sonrisa. Sus dedos acariciaban delicadamente un estuche de dulces.

Saori suspiró, su triste mirada fue evadida por los ojos color esmeralda. Deslizó una mano hasta posarla sobre el brazo de Shun y le dio un apretón.

- No tienes que decir nada. Quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo –expresó con sinceridad antes de abrazarlo cálidamente –. A veces escuchar a nuestros propios sentimientos suele ser un camino difícil y confuso.

- ¿Lo dice una chica como tú? –susurró.

- Por ello lo digo –expresó cuando sus rostros se encontraron a escasos centímetros. Saori sonrió dulcemente y acomodó un verde mechón del cabello de Shun. Poco sabían que esta sencilla frase pronto probaría su valía.

Esa blanca habitación oscurecida por la gruesa cortina azul claro que impedía el paso del sol, marcada con el numero 568, con una pulcra cama en el fondo, forrada por sábanas blancas contenía una silueta recostada sobre un lado dormitando. La forma era contemplada por Shun desde el umbral de la puerta. Sintiéndose completamente estúpido e inútil. Escuchó un eco de pasos sonando por el pasillo restándoles importancia, continuó recargado en el incomodo dintel hasta que sintió una respiración cerca de él, volteó con parquedad y la suave figura de Saori surgió frente a él. Shun salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado. La chica lo abrazó con delicadeza hasta que él mismo decidió romper el abrazo. El chico por fin permitió descansar todos los sentimientos que había alojado durante estos meses.

- Shun yo… no sé que decir, salvo que estoy para ti –reafirmó Saori.

- Te lo agradezco, no sabes cuanto –dijo cabizbajo mientras la retenía de nuevo en sus brazos.

- Creí que aquí estaría Ikki –mencionó intentando hacer conversación.

- Esta en casa, traerá algunas cosas que necesitamos ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –Saori afirmó con la cabeza –no le digas a Seiya –la chica le miro desconcertada.

- Si, como digas –aceptó pretendiendo sonar convencida.

- Sé que suena extraño. Será lo mejor, si esperas un poco te lo explicaré.

Saori lo observaba incrédula. Desde que Shiharu había ido a vivir con los chicos el grupo conformado por Seiya, Ikki, Shun y ella había sufrido una transformación. Las reuniones antes numerosas, comenzaron a menguar. El mayor de los Kido se escudaba en su trabajo el cual le hacia viajar casi todo el tiempo y Shun en que debía recuperar las clases perdidas. Con el tiempo Saori descubrió que Shiharu vivía con ellos, lejos de sentirse herida por la desconfianza de Shun lo buscó como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo que no ocurrió con Seiya, pues al enterarse de ello se sintió desairado y se había negado a visitarlos y por lo tanto ignoraba el estado de Shiharu.

Shiharu se refugió en el estudio y trabajo junto con Shun se graduaron con honores meses después. Los que una vez habían sido los mejores amigos siempre risueños a menudo se encontraban leyendo uno al lado del otro en completo silencio. No tenían que pretender algo que no lograban recordar, las constantes ausencias de Ikki solían ser una bendición, hasta que dejo de viajar repentinamente forzándoles a recuperar la normalidad de la relación que tenían antes. Ikki nunca objeto nada de su relación, ni siquiera la paternidad del hijo de la chica. De sobra conocía que estaba tan desamparada y perdida como un día ellos lo estuvieron e inconscientemente lastimaba a Shun. El mayor los observaba, suspiraba y en más de una ocasión salía a entrenar obligándose a quedar exhausto para no cometer algo que no debía hacer. Sin embargo esa noche no pudo soportarlo más.

- ¿Hasta cuando seguirán así? –interrogó fastidiado Ikki una tarde. Shun alzó la vista por encima del libro que había estado leyendo todo el día.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó desconcertado. Ikki señaló con la cabeza hacia el jardín. Shiharu jugaba con un cachorro que habían rescatado de la calle.

- Fingirán que nada ha pasado. ¿No lo ves? Estar cerca de ella te hace mal.

- ¿Así que según tú es mejor echarla de casa?

- No he dicho eso. Deberías dejar pasar un tiempo lejos de ella. Eso es todo.

- ¿De dónde viene todo eso? –interrogó mientras se acercaba al mayor.

- Que tienes meses sin salir de casa, sin ver a tus amigos y sin hacer algo con tu vida.

- Terminé la escuela. ¿Qué más quieres?

- El siguiente paso seria encontrar un trabajo, y una vida propia. Hasta donde sé ella ya ha tenido varias entrevistas. Shun no te estas esforzando –el peliverde suspiró –. Shiharu ha perdido más que tú, sin embargo parece más feliz de lo que eres. Hyoga no volverá, tampoco su amistad. Deberías sacar algún provecho de todo esto. De lo contrario todo el dolor habrá sido en vano. Ya tienes en que pensar hermanito –le revolvió el cabello y se prometió no volver a hablar del asunto.

Promesa que rompió años mas tarde con el regresó del rubio a sus vidas, en Ikki surgía el instinto sobreprotector hacia ambos, supuso que a la chica le hacia mal tener un niño en casa y que vivir de nuevo con Shun estando Hyoga presente solo acarrearía problemas. Ikki estaba en lo correcto por pensar lo anterior sin embargo también les brindó la oportunidad de para cerrar viejas heridas.

* * *

**Para las que aun lo recuerden mencione que estos cortos nos darían la perspectiva neutra de lo que sucedió en estos años con la trama principal. Y parece que quedo a manera de resumen de este fic, el cual no se como poner fin luego de estos casi 3 años.**

**Para finalizarlo se me ocurrió que podía ser en su justo aniversario, o seguir con historias que quedaron en el tintero (por decir un nombre) que es probable escriba con spinoffs de este o den pie a otro fic. Después de pensarlo mucho agradezcan a las circunstancias que me permiten darle fin este 14 de febrero, en mi país se celebra el día del amor y la amistad. Dos motivos por los que es buena fecha. Así hoy tengo ya los capítulos casi listos para subir ese día. Y sí dije capítulos así que no desesperen.**


	18. Tregua

**TREGUA**

* * *

Shiharu tras semanas de estar fuera de su departamento hizo una revisión completa de todo lo que necesitaba para retomar su vida cotidiana. Después de elaborar una elaborada lista con todo lo que faltaba en su pequeño hogar, se dirigió hacia la tienda de autoservicio. Dentro de ella recorría los pasillos tomando uno que otro producto, después de leer las etiquetas atentamente, los comparaba y los regresaba al estante, para después elegir el que había llamado su atención en un inicio. Su rutina era tan atrayente que no se percató que un chico la estaba observando y la seguía a una distancia prudente. Tan absortó estaba observando las particulares acciones de la rubia que no se percató sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un par de ojos azules se enfocaron en él tras el sonido de latas contra el piso. Hyoga y Shiharu se contemplaron en silencio.

- Hola –logró articular Hyoga cuando se acercó a la rubia. Shiharu apretó sus labios queriendo evitar una sonrisa que luchaba por salir de su boca.

- Bonita nariz –mencionó.

- Recuerdo de un amigo mutuo. Tenia que pasar algún día. Deberíamos hablar, hay una cafetería cerca –Shiharu negó con la cabeza –. Vamos, soy un hombre herido, ten compasión –. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Ha pasado tiempo –soltó Shiharu mientras sostenía una taza de té entre sus manos.

- Y muy lentamente –continuó el ruso.

- Yo… no sé que esperas oír de mí. Me he cansado de esta conversación aquí –señaló con un dedo la frente cubierta por un rebelde mechón rizado.

- Nada que no desees decirme. Pero antes…te debo una disculpa –. Shiharu levantó la mirada sin entender, el rubio con la cabeza gacha jugaba nerviosamente con el agitador del café. Tres años Hyoga tuvo para ensayar las palabras mas no por ello eran fáciles de pronunciar –. Debí confiar en ti. Darte tu espacio y dejarte entrar en mi vida. Así como él hizo, jamás pudo negarte nada ¿Cierto?

- Es un amigo muy querido, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos –señaló duramente.

- Lo sé. Pero estoy seguro que más de una vez deseaste que me pareciera mas a él –la rubia desvió la mirada severa que le dedicaba. Hyoga suspiró largamente –. He estado molesto con quien no debería, toda la culpa es mía –afirmó –si supieras todo lo que he pasado, si yo mismo te lo hubiera contado. Quizá…–Hyoga no se atrevió a continuar. Shiharu alargó una mano, hasta posarla sobre la muñeca de él.

- No puedes vivir atado al pasado Hyoga.

- Ya lo he oído antes –bufó el rubio.

- Yo lo convencí. Creo que tienes razón, nunca ha podido negarme nada. Los dos ocupan una parte muy importante en mi corazón, por diferentes motivos. Estoy segura que lo sabes todo. Lamento mucho hacerte pasar por un dolor tan grande una y otra vez –mencionó con voz entrecortada –tratándose de ti, Shun apuesta todo.

- Yo debí estar aquí contigo. En lugar de eso, me encerré en mi propio dolor. Incluso involucré a quien no debía, pudieron herirlo de gravedad –Hyoga recordó la cicatriz que había visto en Shun aquella tarde que quedaron atrapados en el ático –. Si no hubiera estado tan molesto quizá…

- Hyoga. Deja de torturarte, no tiene caso. Tenías derecho a no querer saber de él o de mí. Éramos jóvenes, volátiles, inexpertos y muy tontos. Y después de todo no estuve sola.

El ruso la observó algo en ella, le recordó a Shun y lo entendió claramente; la base de su amistad. Quizá él también pudo ser solo su amigo y dejarlos ser felices. Tal vez quien siempre salió sobrando fue él. Acaso por ello, Shiharu nunca hubiera aceptado casarse con él. ¿Por qué pensó que con un costoso anillo, ella regresaría? Cuando era él, el propio Hyoga quien siempre rehuía a sus preguntas, a su pasado. Molestándose cuando ella se acercaba peligrosamente a su miedo irracional de perderla ó mostrarse tan imperfecto como era. ¿Acaso creyó ingenuamente que saltaría hasta sus brazos cuando le dijera que quería compartir un futuro con ella? Cuando Hyoga estaba incapacitado de brindarle un presente. Fue un tonto al pensar que ella aceptaría. Un engreído egoísta que no se permitió ver la culpa que tenía en el fracaso de su relación. Utilizando a Shun como un mediador entre ambos, cualquiera pudo haber anticipado que esa tormentosa dependencia tenía pocos caminos a seguir.

- ¿En que piensas? –interrogó la chica a un ausente Hyoga.

El ruso negó lentamente con la cabeza, que ganaría diciéndole lo que cavilaba, saber de ello le ocasionaría un dolor innecesario. ¿Acaso no había ya pasado por tanto? ¿No le había fallado ya tantas veces? Hyoga tenia que cerrar un capitulo en su vida y poder avanzar. Tomar una dolorosa decisión, añorando que aquella persona estuviera a su lado sentada en silencio, brindando el apoyo que con desesperación necesitaba en esta ocasión, como había estado en cada momento difícil de su vida. Estaba solo en esto, debía dejar de extrañar una relación que habitaba en su cabeza, de fantasear con las conversaciones no pronunciadas y las alegrías que compartía con esa persona a través de un monologo imaginario.

- Te he extrañado… a ambos –soltó al fin. Esas palabras sonaron apenas en un susurro, un liberador murmullo – ¿Crees que ha sido suficiente y que, tal vez podamos hablar alguna vez? Quizá exista algo que deseo compartir contigo... en un futuro –Shiharu dedicó una melancólica mirada al hombre que una vez hizo estremecer su corazón con tan solo un guiño. Estaba frente a un hombre vulnerable que no conocía, nervioso, ansioso e inseguro.

- No me preguntes eso, por favor –suplicó mientras jugaba nerviosamente con la servilleta de papel.

- Lo odiará ¿Cierto? –ella asintió –como si no hubiéramos aprendido nada. Conociéndole como lo hago terminara por aceptarlo.

- Intentará protegernos, sabe que nos haremos daño. Mas del que ya hemos sufrido. Desea lo mejor para nosotros, yo no tengo el valor para enfrentar lo que él hará cuando se entere –. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica.

- Tendrá que aceptarlo, fuiste más que solo una chica en mi vida–. Finalizó Hyoga. Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando de temas triviales en un intento de borrar tres años llenos de dolor, soledad, temor, y alegrías no compartidas con aquella persona que regresaba sin intención a sus pensamientos.

Hay personas que son juzgadas por las acciones que tienen hacia los demás, personas que con el tiempo se convierten en amigos con los que se ha compartido un pasado que se vuelve común. Amigos, los cuales acuden a la mente cuando algo extraordinario ocurre en la vida, y se hacen necesarios para cobijarse bajo su apoyo cuando el destino parece jugar con las ilusiones. Separarse de ellos es doloroso, aun cuando las circunstancias que les apartan no son obligadas. Si los sentimientos se dejan brotar surgen nuevamente, incluso con mayor intensidad. Borrando el tiempo alejados y nos inspiran a brindarnos una segunda oportunidad, deseando volver a revivir los momentos significativos y encontrar refugio en ese fragmento de alma que nadie mas puede brindar a un corazón. Hyoga, Shiharu y Shun tenían que esforzarse si aun deseaban de vuelta la amistad que un día los unió, la vida suele ser muy corta para perderse en ella por la venganza y el rencor.

- Sabes…–carraspeó Hyoga. Después de salir de la cafetería habían andado lentamente hasta llegar a una intersección que ponía fin a su caminata juntos –. Tal vez es algo apresurado, pero habrá un evento el fin de semana, y bueno yo quisiera…es decir si puedes. Ya sabes, acompañarme –mencionó azorado.

- ¿Por evento, te refieres a la boda de Shiryu? –Hyoga asintió retraído. Shiharu hizo una mueca antes de contestar –no es buena idea, estarán todos y yo…

- Precisamente por ello. No eran palabras cuando dije que quisiera compartir cosas contigo. Aun cuando sé que piensas que ya es muy tarde –bajo la mirada hacia sus pies.

- Es que yo…no tengo nada que ponerme –mencionó como una sutil negación.

- Eso no será problema. No lo veas como algo comprometedor, después de todo tengo una vieja deuda que pagar –. Shiharu sonrió ligeramente, poco antes de terminar su relación, Hyoga había perdido una apuesta donde debería acompañar a la chica a comprar un vestido para la boda de su hermana.

- Hyoga…–Shiharu alargó su nombre. Le miró a los ojos y le regresó la sonrisa que el rubio le dedicaba.

Era imposible tratar de engañar a viejos conocidos. Shiharu ignoraba lo que buscaba ese rubio enigmático, si quería averiguarlo debía ceder, aun cuando estaba arriesgando su corazón, una vez más. Aunque intentará mentirse a si misma, ella también le había echado de menos, tantas noches había invocado su nombre sin recibir respuesta. Al descubrir el pasado que le unía a Shun, sintió la soledad que Hyoga había experimentado durante todos estos años para mas tarde experimentarlo ella misma mientras estuvieron distanciados.

Hyoga deslizó delicadamente una mano por el rostro de la joven, la memoria de su cuerpo le jugó una broma pues el tacto de la misma era más suave de lo que recordaba. Ella cerró sus ojos. Ambos evocaron una época donde los sus manos podían estrecharse sin temor, cuando sus palabras no estaban medidas por viejas cicatrices y donde sus labios se encontraban sin necesidad de buscarlos.

Lejos de esa calle, en un establecimiento especializado en cenas y desayunos, Shun tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el mostrador de la barra ansioso. Por tercera vez verificó la hora en su celular y de un sorbo bebió el café que le habían servido.

- ¿Quien soy? –preguntó una voz conocida a su espalda mientras cubría sus ojos.

- Quince minutos de retrasó –respondió molesto.

- Y con los quince que me quedan tienes media hora –sonrió coquetamente una joven de tez blanca y cabello castaño, corto. Vestía un ajustado chaleco color azul y una falda corta ceñida al cuerpo.

- Toma –le ofreció unos wafles decorados con crema y fresas que la chica comenzó a comer con premura.

- Supongo que eso –señaló el labio roto de Shun mientras tragaba un bocado –significa que irás a la boda.

- Quizá –dijo distraído –quizá no.

- ¿Y porque no? Comida y bebida gratis. Nadie se rehúsa a ello –mencionó mientras Shun rechazaba la fresa que le ofreció –la chica enarcó una ceja, le dedicó una rápida mirada y suspiró antes de continuar –. De acuerdo iré contigo, pero te costará –afirmó la castaña –una chica como yo, no tiene algo apropiado que usar para esas ocasiones.

- ¿Creí que no estarías en Japón? –interrogó confuso.

- Sabes pocas cosas de mí –mencionó seductoramente. Sonrío y bebió rápidamente el jugo que también había ordenado Shun. Él la observaba con una sonrisa –¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertada.

- Nada. Eres la única persona que conozco que ingiere en la cena lo que debería ser un desayuno –dijo con una ligera sonrisa. Su mal humor se había desaparecido súbitamente.

- La gente de mi profesión no le ve nada raro. Vivimos de noche y dormimos de día. Preparate pasado mañana y trae eso –señaló un bulto que sobresalía en pantalón –. Te hará falta. El tiempo se termino, tendrías que pagar una fortuna para tenerme toda la noche –y sin decir mas, salió de la cafetería abordando a toda prisa un taxi.

El hombre detrás del mostrador enarcó una ceja, no era la primera vez que veía tan singular encuentro, siempre en horarios diferentes y, ocasionalmente de madrugada. Con el tiempo el dueño del lugar había aprendido a reconocer a toda su clientela, las personas que vivían solas, los enamorados y los que utilizaban su cafetería como un lugar furtivo de reunión. Después de las citas, si es que ese era el nombre para tales encuentros, se retiraban juntos, a veces por separado, ambos siempre pendientes del celular como si temieran que sonara en un momento inadecuado. Ella vestía trajes sastre casi todo el tiempo, otras veces gabardinas que nunca se quitaba, lo que hacia fantasear la mente del hombre. Incluso un día que se ausento al mercado cercano dejando al cuidado de sus empleados la cafetería, los divisó saliendo de un conocido hotel.

Shun dejo el banco donde estaba sentado, mientras la fugaz conversación se había llevado a cabo, pagó el consumo de ambos y salió del establecimiento. Estando en la mansión era difícil desaparecer, y sin duda Ikki ya debería estar buscándole, ya encontraría un pretexto para zafarse y poder conseguir lo que esa tarde se le había negado.

El peliverde elevó su mirada al cielo, una insipiente noche comenzaba a nacer, aun cuando sabía de sobra que tomar un taxi en ese punto de la ciudad le valdría llegar casi una hora después a la mansión en lugar de los veinte minutos que le tomaría caminando, abordó uno. No le interesaba el tiempo que tardará en volver, evitó vehementemente atravesar por esa intersección, donde por la tarde había visto a dos personas conocidas, dejándole una sensación que aun no era capaz de entender.

* * *

**Dosis doble:**

**Para quien aun ande confusa, pues es una constante. Touya es hombre y es el sobrino de Shiharu, nada tienen que ver Shun y Saori en este fic son buenos amigos es todo. Y continúen leyendo y haciendo conjeturas.**


	19. La Boda

**LA BODA**

* * *

El día llegó mas rápido de lo que estaba marcado en el calendario. Sunrei se levantó de la cama ansiosa, la noche había sido larga y escasamente concilió el sueño. En un intento para tranquilizarse se dio un rápido baño y estaba secando su largo cabello cuando tocaron en la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba en la residencia Kido.

- ¿Lista? –dijo con una sonrisa Saori. Tras de ella entró una mucama que traía bandeja entre las manos en la que traía el desayuno –hoy es un gran día.

- Estoy nerviosa –mencionó con un susurro. La chica sintió nauseas con solo pensar en el evento de medio día.

- Sunrei, vas a unir tu vida a la de quien amas ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? Hacen oficial lo que todos sabemos –. Sonrió Saori.

- Es el inicio de una nueva vida. Es decir…es difícil acostumbrase a Tokio.

- Sin embargo quieres permanecer aquí. Además ellos son buenos chicos, tienen sus problemas pero es una buena familia –afirmó mientras iba hacia el balcón que le permitía divisar la carpa que se había montado en el jardín un día antes. Negó con la cabeza y suspiró al observar que sus santos seguían comportándose como niños.

Seiya era perseguido por Hyoga, ambos zigzagueaban entre los empleados que colgaban adornos color rojo, Ikki y el castaño lo habían sacado de sus casillas. Recargados en un árbol cercano Shun y Shiryu los contemplaban. El pelinegro jugueteaba cautelosamente con sus manos.

- ¿Crees que este todo bien? –Interrogó con preocupación.

- Tienen cuatro días bajo este techo. No han tenido ningún altercado, ninguno que nosotros hayamos visto –se apresuró a corregir –. Aparecieron uno tras el otro con esos golpes en la cara, no dijeron nada de lo ocurrido y es porque no les conoces bien pero bastó con que Hyoga cediera el último panque a Shun para darnos cuenta que todo esta en paz. Tranquila, no agregues preocupaciones innecesarias en tu cabeza.

- ¿Volverán a ser amigos? –preguntó con un dejo de angustia en su voz.

- El tiempo y ellos lo decidirán. Aunque creo que hoy podríamos confirmar algo de eso –dijo enigmáticamente Saori. Sunrei la miró intrigada –. De cualquier forma no debes siquiera pensar en ello, al menos no hoy. Hay que mucho que celebrar –Saori abrazó con una mano a Sunrei haciéndola sentir reconfortada.

El rubio un día antes habló con la diosa. En esa conversación ella se enteró que Shiharu estaría invitada, tras permanecer en silencio, suspiró y preguntó si Shun estaba enterado. El simplemente sonrió y sin responder se alejó de su lado. Soari siguiendo el consejo de Ikki decidió no interferir, sin embargo alertó al mayor de esto, rogando que nada estropeará el día de Sunrei y Shiryu.

Tres horas después, Sunrei lucía un vestido rojo bordado por diminutas perlas blancas que delineaban todo tipo de flores. El largo cabello había sido recogido en un bello moño alto, adornado con una flor blanca, a la usanza china. El maquillaje tocaba por primera vez la piel de la chica, un fino delineado de ojos, sombra rosada, rubor tenue y labios enmarcados con un brillo sutil le infundían confianza. Sonrío a la imagen reflejada en el espejo, se puso en pie y salió de la habitación acompañada por Saori. Afuera la esperaba Seiya, quien galante ofreció el brazo derecho para acompañarla por las escaleras hasta la escalinata de mármol del exterior, donde los esperaba una limusina que los conduciría al templo donde iría al encuentro con Shiryu quien salió en un vehículo similar minutos antes en compañía de Hyoga, Ikki y Shun.

El brazo de Seiya le sirvió de apoyo para entrar al templo una vez ahí, Sunrei le sonrió a su prometido iluminando el interior del templo. Esté estaba adornado por adornos rojos. Después de escuchar los cantos de buena suerte de los monjes, caminó el corto trecho hasta el santo del dragón. Shiryu vestido con una túnica del mismo color que Sunrei, tomó las manos de su amada y después de orar por su maestro fallecido dieron inicio a la ceremonia, frente al altar. Está fue sencilla, después de adorar al cielo y a la tierra, los novios bebieron de una copa miel y vino, hicieron una reverencia que los uniría para siempre, entrelazaron sus manos y con un casto beso en los labios sellaron su amor.

Cinco personas acompañaban este momento íntimo. Los chicos estaban vestidos con smokings color negro de corte inglés, recto a dos botones con solapa seguida satinada y con camisas blancas con cuello Mao. Saori llevaba un vestido largo straple color azul eléctrico, el cabello recogido y algunos rizos adornaban su peinado.

Después de la ceremonia se retiraron a la mansión para una pequeña recepción en la mansión. Marin, Shaina, Ban, Geki, Jabu, Hichi y Nachi incluso Kiki habían llegado al lugar. Una reunión de amigos festejando el amor de dos personas. La agradable tarde acompañada de bebida y comida tradicional creaba un magnifico ambiente de relajación y felicidad, pequeños grupos de personas iban y venían del jardín felicitando a la joven pareja, dejando cheques y dinero en una bolsa roja que reposaba en la mesa de honor, frente a los novios. El tiempo pasaba y los canapés eran incipientes para calmar el hambre de los invitados por lo que empezaron a sentarse para ingerir el banquete que consistía en basta comida china reservaba para festejos importantes. Saori entró a la mansión para regresar el juego de té que habían utilizado los santos de bronce y Sunrei al llegar para iniciar la fiesta, dejando atrás a los chicos que trataban de llamar su atención. Ikki y Seiya gastaban bromas referentes a la reciente pérdida de libertad a Shiryu, Saori aun lograba escuchar los ecos de sus burlonas voces provenientes de la puerta que conducía al jardín.

Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu caminaban lentamente sobre el césped hacia la carpa, Shun se apartó de ellos y fue en dirección hacia el bar, Hyoga caminaba tras el trío volteando constantemente su cabeza buscando a alguien con la ansiosa mirada.

- Temí que pudiera llover, ó que los invitados llegaran tarde ó incluso que la comida no estuviera a tiempo –resopló Shiryu.

- Relajate, ya puedes hacerlo –Ikki le puso una mano sobre el hombre –no hay ningún contratiempo.

- Sí amigo, deberías estar mas preocupado porque ahora si se acabó tu libertad, ya no habrá salidas nocturnas, estarás reportándote a diario y apenas te retrases, tendrás que recordar esas cosas de aniversarios, cumpleaños y lo más importante de todo –mencionó con dramatismo Seiya –no podrás salir de nuevo de cacería con nosotros.

- Si claro, como si obtuvieras algo con tus "cacerías" –dijo con saña Ikki, Seiya le dedicó una mirada llena de reproche –. Calma, si lo hubieras pensado mejor, podrías invitar a bailar a Saori –las mejillas del castaño se tiñeron con rubor.

- Pero… que te pasa Ikki, yo vine con Miho –tartamudeó Seiya y busco con la mirada a la chica que lucia encantadora con un vestido color verde.

- Por eso dije; si hubieras pensado –insistió el peliazul, mientras Shiryu reía.

- Seiya, vamos. No dejaras que Ikki te moleste como cuando éramos adolescentes, además hoy es mi boda deberías alegrarte por mi –el castaño cruzó los brazos y volteó la cara indignado –Seiya, nunca cambiarás –rió Shiryu.

- Ya sabes lo que se dice Shiryu, no enseñes trucos nuevos a un perro viejo –dijo Ikki.

- ¿Estas seguro de querer regresar a Japón? Eso significa soportar a este también –con despreció señaló a Ikki con su dedo.

- Seiya, claro que quiero regresar. Ahora toda mi familia esta unida. Aun cuando me preocupa Sunrei, espero que pueda acostumbrarse con rapidez al ritmo de la ciudad.

- No te alteres –intervino Ikki –dale un par de días con Saori y créeme no extrañara la tranquila cascada.

- Bueno, eso cuando la dejes salir de la habitación –señaló Seiya, ganándose un zape de parte de Ikki, por su indiscreción– ¿Además a todo eso, donde vivirán?

- Hemos visto un par de casas, pero aun no estamos seguros. Podemos arreglarlo tan pronto regresemos de la luna de miel. Sunrei siempre ha querido visitar las filipinas. Después de estas dos semanas pensaremos mejor cual de esos lugares será lo mejor.

- O quizá puedas sorprenderla con un buen lugar –interrumpió Ikki. Seiya y Shiryu lo observaban sin entender –toma –Ikki alargó la mano y le dio a Shiryu una caja que contenía una llave.

- ¿Ikki quieres decir que…? Pero donde vivirás, no puedes darnos tu casa asi.

- Es mia y yo decido que hacer con ella, después de todo paso mas tiempo viajando que en ella.

- ¿Pero donde vivirás amigo? –cuestionó Seiya.

- Creo que a Shun le sobra una habitación.

- Ikki no sé que decir –dijo Shiryu.

- No hay nada que decir amigo. Dale la sorpresa cuando regresen.

- ¿Dónde se metió Hyoga? Se pierde las sorpresas –preguntó Seiya – ¿Creen que se haya ido sin despedir?

- No lo creo Seiya, debe andar por allí –afirmó Shiryu anonadado aun por el regalo del peliazul.

- Quizá saludando a alguno de nuestros viejos compañeros. Gracias –se refirió a su hermano que le dio una copa llena de vino.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –Cuestionó con molestia el peliverde. La copa que traía para si mismo la había derramado en el chaleco que traía puesto y cayó al césped. Seiya lo tomó por el cuello con violencia y acorraló contra un árbol cercano.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo con furia mientras Shiryu e Ikki después de tardar en reaccionar forcejeaban entre ambos.

- ¿Cual es tu maldito problema? –soltó Shun tratando de moderar la voz para no atraer la atención.

- Todavía lo preguntas –Seiya señaló con la cabeza hacia Shiharu que estaba en la entrada del jardín –. No te permitiré que continúes con esto. No este día. Has hecho ya demasiado daño. He tolerado muchas cosas Shun, pero esto ya es inaceptable –siseó el castaño mientras sujetaba a Shun por la camisa con las dos manos.

- ¡Suéltalo! –exigió altivamente Hyoga.

Todos permanecieron inmóviles, Seiya miraba alternadamente a Shun y Hyoga. Un grupo de personas comenzaban a aglomerarse siguiendo la voz molesta del castaño que subía de tono. Seiya le miró con reproche sin soltar el agarre.

- Hyoga, tú menos que nadie debería consentir esto –Seiya infundio calma a sus palabras pero la ira surgía en su interior y en el agarre. Hyoga lo fulminó con una despectiva mirada que le recordó al ruso después de pelear con Ichi.

- Dije que lo sueltes –repitió fríamente el ruso.

Seiya infundió mas furia al agarre antes de soltarlo, impotente se alejó del lugar sin mirar a nadie, al sentirse libre Shun y Hyoga se retaron con la mirada, el peliverde diviso a la rubia tras de él y sin decir mas, Shun salió del lugar, pasando a un lado de Shiharu.

- Ahora si la hiciste bien ruso –desaprobó Ikki.

- Hyoga…

- Lo sé Shiryu, no tienes que decirlo. Puedo mantener una promesa. Nunca pensé que Seiya actuaría así.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Solo tú y Shun saben de que se trata todo esto. Seiya estaba muy afligido y preocupado por ti cuando me contó todo.

- Te advertí que no debía venir –sentenció Shiharu regresando sobre sus pasos.

- Espera, por favor –suplicó el ruso. Ikki y Shiryu intercambiaron miradas –es tiempo de arreglar esto. Y tú, Shiharu no tienes culpa de nada. Ikki, hazle compañía –pidió el ruso.

Hyoga examinó el patio todos a su alrededor tenían los ojos fijos en él y el murmullo en general comenzaba a subir de intensidad. La música resonaba en el jardín como único sonido. Sunrei y Saori que recién salían de la casa tenían fija su mirada en él y en Seiya. El ruso bajo la mirada y con ella busco los ojos azules de Shiharu, la incomodidad y duda se reflejó en ellos. Sin pensarlo fue en busca del peliverde al interior de la mansión. Lo encontró en su antigua habitación mientras frenéticamente en el armario buscaba una camisa. Había tirado con premura el saco en la cama y con una toalla había limpiado el torso que conservaba desnudo.

- Shun…debí haberlo mencionado –murmuró aturdido.

- Ser considerado no es parte de ti –dijo con desdén.

- Perdona si no soy perfecto, ni siquiera lo intento –mencionó a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué insinúas? –bufó mientras se abrochaba los botones de una camisa blanca que encontró. Hyoga suspiró.

- Nada. Si lo hubiera preguntado estarías igual, tal vez no húmedo –jugueteó –pero sentirías lo mismo. Te debo mi vida –Shun alzó la mirada fastidiado –. Dirás con seguridad que lo pudiste hacerlo por cualquiera de nosotros pero el destino me eligió, jamás te agradecí por ello, al menos no con palabras. Es tarde para dar las gracias por una segunda oportunidad cuando me creí derrotado, quizá para ti significó un acto más de esos que sueles tener por cualquiera, mas no fue así para mi.

- ¿Por qué todos confían que fue un acto desesperado? Mi condición era mejor que el resto, sabía que no te rendirías tan fácilmente, necesitabas una guia, es todo –dijo resuelto.

- Heredaste mas de Ikki de lo que sospechaba –sonrió suavemente –lo sobreprotector viene de familia ¿Verdad? Shun, me gustaría regresar a esos tiempos donde el futuro parecía tan lejano y lo más importante para nosotros era poder tocar algo de piel de nuestra cita –. Shun sonrió –. La quiero de vuelta en mi vida, nunca he dejado de amarla. He sido un idiota, lo sé. Por primera vez quiero arriesgarme y ver que pasa. Nos hemos hecho daño, sobre todo yo pero quiero tener a alguien que no este envuelto en este mundo que sea capaz de conocerme. Aunque ello signifique arriesgar lo que queda en nuestra amistad, Shun. Las personas que mas amás son las que también tienen el mayor poder de herirte, pero no por ello pienso dejar de amarlas –finalizó.

- Sabias palabras, veo que has madurado un poco.

- Nada como un hermano para decirlas –. Hyoga sonrió, lo ultimó que le dijo a Shun habían sido sus propias palabras cuando Ikki le atacó antes de robar la armadura de oro –mas vale que bajemos, o vendrán a buscarnos creyendo que estamos inmiscuidos en una pelea.

- ¿Es eso posible? Como si alguna vez te hubiera golpeado rubio –Shun sonrió con sorna.

Hyoga y Shun bajaron a la fiesta, al verlos se hizo un silencio por completo. Sunrei volteó la mirada a su esposo y se sorprendió cuando el dragón sonrió y siguió sentado. Ambos chicos se situaron en la misma mesa uno al lado del otro, ya los esperaban Shiharu, Ikki, Saori, Miho y Seiya, este ultimó bajo la mirada cuando Shun y la rubia se abrazaron fugazmente.

- ¿Quien soy? –preguntó una chica que cubría los ojos del peliverde cuando recién se había sentado.

- Quince minutos de retrasó o ¿Debo decir una hora? –contestó Shun, quitando sus manos con dulzura –pero esta bien, al menos aun no te pierdes el banquete.

- ¿Y tú eres? –se atrevió a preguntar Hyoga lo que todos en la mesa se cuestionaban.

- Satori Ai –mencionó la chica haciendo una leve inclinación –su novia. Disculpen –dijo pues su teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento.

- ¡Vaya! –Hyoga sonrió con asombro –¿Por qué no lo habías dicho?

- Estoy enterándome –susurró inaudiblemente, mientras observaba como reía y se apartaba de ellos. Bruscamente se levantó y fue en busca de Ai.

- Ai –mencionó sutilmente, cuando la encontró tras un pilar de la casa.

- ¡Ah! Hola –dijo nerviosamente. Nunca en estos años Shun la había visto de esta forma ni siquiera cuando sufrieron agitadas turbulencias durante los largos viajes a Siberia –. Bueno yo lo dije porque los vi ahí y creí… te prometí no dejarte solo. Cuando ella llegó y ese chico te sujetó y luego él. No regresabas, me preocupe cuando fue tras de ti yo no se me ocurrió otra cosa…

Shun permaneció en silencio percatándose de los ojos almendrados con largas pestañas, los labios delgados y pintados de color rosa, la nariz pequeña y afilada. El vestido color dorado ondeaba suavemente, Ai arregló inquieta uno de los delgados tirantes que cruzaban por sus desnudos hombros.

- Te ves hermosa –dijo Shun como si fuera la primera vez que la viera.

- Valió la pena recorrer tantas tiendas. No tuvimos que usarla tanto –señaló hacia la parte del pantalón donde Shun siempre cargaba la billetera.

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? –preguntó.

- Ayudo a un amigo en problemas –mencionó desviando la mirada –además me gustan las entradas dramáticas. Si quieres… puedo decir que estaba jugando. Una broma, si eso estará bien, no es tan grave…

- Debí haber dicho muchas cosas que te hirieron –murmuró delicadamente. Ai inclinó la cabeza la puesta de sol le daba un toque rojizo a su cabello el cual había arreglado con algunos rizos –.Te debo mas de una disculpa – Ai estuvo tentada a admitir que se trataba de una broma, y a decir verdad no entendía porque lo había hecho, o tal vez si.

Se conocieron en el primer viaje de Shun a Siberia. Siempre al regresó el chico lucía desanimado y de mal humor. La joven azafata se las ingeniaba para platicar mas de la cuenta con él por algún motivo a Shun le resulto fácil compartir lo sucedido con Ai, al trascurrir los meses estrecharon su amistad sin embargo tras la permanecía permanente de Shun en Japón no se habían vuelto a encontrar personalmente aun cuando mantenían en contacto. Un año atrás Ai había sido reubicada a vuelos internacionales entre China y Japón lo que fijaba su residencia cerca de Tokio.

- Descuida, tenias que liberar a tu corazón…dejar de amarla –murmuró bajando la mirada. Shun abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Pero yo… –la chica puso un dedo en sus labios y movió la cabeza en modo de negación –. Es mi amiga, siempre lo ha sido.

- Mentirme no lo hará desaparecer. Los dos sabemos que ese beso lo esperabas antes de saberlo. Aunque ellos no lo entenderán como yo –señaló hacia donde estaba la carpa –. Sin embargo te imploró que si no sientes lo mismo por mi, no me pidas que sigamos siendo amigos, no podría soportarlo. Lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi en el avión.

- ¿Agua ó jugo? –Preguntó Shun, evocando sus primeras palabras, Ai asintió.

- Supe que eras el único para mí.

Ai deslizó una mano por el rostro de Shun. Él la tomó por la cintura, la cuál encajaba perfecto entre sus manos, la atrajo hacia él y depositó un tierno beso sobre sus labios. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, dos veces se había enamorado sin siquiera conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos no permitiría que esta vez la felicidad se escapará ante sus ojos. Sin importarle el tiempo o el lugar permitió que los sentimientos que la joven había creado en él emergieran.

Al anochecer, la feliz pareja se despidió de todos y se encaminaron hacia una limosina que esperaba fuera de la mansión, la que los conduciría hacia una suite exclusiva que sus amigos se habían encargado de adornar con algunas cosas que la pareja ocuparía en esa noche tan especial y que más de una harían sonrojar a la tierna de Sunrei.

- ¡Eh! Shun –carraspeó Seiya atrayendo la atención del aludido que se había rezagado del grupo de jóvenes que armaban gran alboroto riendo y empujándose entre ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Cuestionó fríamente.

- Pues… disculparme –murmuró.

- ¿Cómo? No te escucho con la música y eso.

- Que lo siento –Shun elevó los hombros y le regresó la mirada sin comprender.

- ¡DIJE QUE ME DISCULPES! –gritó Seiya. Sunrei, Ikki, Shiharu, Shiryu, Saori, Hyoga, voltearon sus cabezas hacia ellos –lo hiciste a propósito ¿Verdad? –Shun sonrió con malicia –. A veces olvido quien es tu hermano. Te he juzgado con dureza –continuó –opté por alejarme cuando mas necesitabas de un amigo. ¿Cómo puedo redimir mi error?

- Pues…–dijo dubitativo –no te alejes, un buen amigo nunca esta de más –. Shun sonrió –pero si yo fuera tú y de verdad quisiera disculparme, podría invitar a cierta chica que vive en esta mansión a ver una película o tomar un café y así la deuda estaría saldada.

- Ya les he dicho que somos amigos, eso y nada mas –se defendió con las mejillas color carmín Seiya.

- ¿Amigos? El tiempo pasa Seiya, y ella no esperá eternamente –sentenció Shun alejándose del castaño uniéndose al grupo.

- ¿Crees que sea lo mejor? –susurró Shiharu a Shun cuando se colocó a su lado mientras Hyoga intercambiaba algunas palabras con Shiryu fuera de la limosina –es decir, me dijo lo que platicaron, siento que estamos mintiendo.

- ¿Te atreverías a decirle que hubo algo más que un beso? ¿Crees que sea necesario que sepa que conozco algunos lunares no muy visibles que hay en ti? –preguntó Shun sin mirarla pues mantenía la mirada fija en Ai que platicaba animadamente con Ikki, mientras sostenía una canasta que contenía arroz para que fuera lanzado antes de que abordaran el auto los recién casados –hay cosas que es mejor no mencionar.

- Tienes razón –dijo la joven sonriéndole sonrojada.

- Después de todo creo que merecen una oportunidad.

- Shun, aun me siento vulnerable –la rubia bajo la mirada.

- Quizá estén juntos, tal vez no. Nunca lo sabrán a menos que lo intenten, claro cuando te sientas lista. Solo hazme un favor –la chica lo miro sin entender –la próxima vez, no vayan a mi casa cuando peleen ¿De acuerdo? –Shiharu sonrió depositó un fraternal beso en la mejilla del peliverde antes de ir al lado de Hyoga. Ai le sonrío a la distancia, Shun correspondió a la sonrisa, sintiendo que de nuevo podía ser feliz.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Después de dos años ocho meses y doce días. Se ha acabado la aventura del fic que hasta el momento ha sido el que mas echaré de menos. Las cosas tienen un ciclo y nunca queremos que termine lo bueno, creanme para mi también es una tristeza dejar de escribir tan singular fic. No tengo palabras para agradecer a mis fieles lectoras que me han acompañado a lo largo de estos años hubo quien se perdió el intéres en medio del camino sin embargo hubo palabras constantes de aliento para continuar escribiendo ´por lo cual mercen que el capitulo final sea dedicado especialmente para ustedes:**

**Alyshaluz, Allpheratz, Darkaquario han sido dos años grandiosos de intrigas y constantes reviews leer los suyos siendo los primeros siempre me lleno de alegría.**

**Doom sorcerer Mary martin y sweet viictory algún día lo leerán lo sé, tarde pero fielmente atentas, como los buenos amigos tiempo sin vernos (o leernos) pero cuando lo hacen es como si no pasará el tiempo.**

**A las que no han tenido que esperar tanto, pero no hay podido parar de leer pues adoraron el fic**

**Lilielazul,Vegen Isennawa ,tot12,InatZiggy-Stardust y Tepucihuatl-Shun . Gracias por acompañarme hasta el fin.**


End file.
